Powerpuff Girls: Purple
by goldendstar
Summary: What if the gov. was hiding secrets from us? What if you thought your sister was dead, but wasn't? Bunny, for all her life, has lived with three others (Bear(Rrb) Bish(ppnkg) and Bud(the RightRighteousBoys, which I own)) in a top secret gov building. But, what happens when she escapes? PPGxRRB PPNKGxRighRighB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, disclaimer: I don't own any of the Powerpuff Girl Characters. I'm only claiming that I own The characters called the RightRighteousBoys, which include Brave, Brace and Bow. I also own Bish and Bear. Only five characters, that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**No One's Pov:**

"What's today's report?"

"Sir, they created another one."

"Utonium created another one?"

"Actually it was the heroines who did, not Utonium, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems the girls wanted another sister. But they messed up the formula and created retarded child, sir."

"Where's the child now?"

"She died."

"She died?"

"There had been a huge attack on the power puffs. Their sister, Bunny they called her, had saved them. But she was unstable. She ended up exploding afterwards."

"I see..."

"But we were able to collect her DNA from the explosion, sir."

"Good."

"What do we do, sir?"

"Did we collect all the formulas yet?"

"You mean from the powerpuffs, the rowdyruffs, and those other six kids from the mirror world, sir?"

"Yes, did we find out what they all were?"

"Yes, sir. They've been saved onto the data base, sir."

"Good. Not only will you bring back the retarded girl, but make sure you make three others. One formula for each child's DNA makeup. Do I make myself clear?"

"...You mean you want one powerpuff, a rowdyruff, a powerpunk girl, and one rightrighteous boy?"

"Exactly."

"Sir, may I ask why?"

"As you know, we could use these super powered kids to spy on anyone we want. But we haven't been able to, until now. With the young heroines thinking their sister is dead, no one will expect to see her again. And since the others don't have a fourth sibling, we can make three more without suspicion. We'll make a team of super powered children to do what the government can't. Think about it. Wars and disasters will end, no genius criminal, anywhere, will get away with world threatening crime again, this is for the best."

"Sir, we always talked about this, but I don't recall creating children was part of the plan. Whatever happened to asking for help from the powerpuffs?"

"...Are you disobeying my orders?"

"Uh, no sir! I'm just saying, we would have to keep the children captive. They wouldn't have the freedom like other kids to know the outside world. Isn't that, a little, inhuman?"

"What's worse? Letting the tragedies around the world to keep happening, or to keep genetically modified humans captive to help keep peace to our world?"

"..."

"Their lives would not be in vain."

"I understand sir."

"Good, get to it."

"Yes sir..."

"One more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Treat them as human as possible. Give them names instead of numbers to call them by. And an education. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Anything else sir?"

"That's all. You're dismissed."

…

"Ah, perfect. With four more little loyal fighters on my side, there's nothing that can stop me from ruling the world, now! Soon, it'll be all mine! Mine, mine, MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Bunny's Pov:**

…Am I awake?

Or is this a dream?

I'm…floating…

I'm floating in some sort of liquid…

Suddenly, the liquid went flushing out. I feel the pull of it bring me down.

Light. It's radiance blinds me.

I crash onto the floor. Oh! It's cold in here! Where am I?

I feel something dry being wrapped around me. My eyes start to adjust. Men in lab coats surround me. The room I'm in looked weird. Filled with machines and white walls.

The men take me to a flat surface. They make me lay on my backside and start to test on me. Checking my ears and eyes, my mouth and throat. Someone told me to sit up and wrapped a cuff around my arm. Strangely it gets tighter and tighter. Someone had rubbed something wet on my arm with a cloth, I think, before sticking something sharp into me. One person put something into his ears and put a cold, metal thing on my chest and told me to breathe deeply. Another asked me to lay back down and felt around my stomach. It felt ticklish in a weird way, making me squirm. This all was happening so fast. I tried to keep up with what was going on, but I felt tired.

"How is she?"

"Her eyes, ears, mouth and throat has been checked. Her blood pressure and temperature is ok, Her breathing is good. She has no fever. She looks healthy."

"Has someone given her the shot yet?"

"Yes, we have."

"Good, dress her."

Suddenly, someone brought in some clothing. A black dress, with mauve purple, stripe in the middle. With some white stockings and black shoes. They did most of my dressing, from pulling the dress over my head to slipping my shoes on. At this point, I had decided to let myself be pushed around by these strange people who I didn't even know. It sounds bizarre, but what other choice did I have?

Finally, they left me alone. I was standing on my two feet, feeling a little dizzy, but other wise, I felt fine.

"What do we number her as?"

"We don't, we have to name her."

"What? Why?"

"It's just orders, I didn't decide it."

"Well, what do we name her?"

"Ella has a nice ring to it."

"No, let's name her something starting with a 'b,' like the others."

"Belle? Bambi? Barbara? Becky?"

"Wait, can I name myself?" I asked.

They all turned to me, this time with a different kind of attention. The kind that makes you nervous.

I stuttered, "I-If it's ok, I would like to be named, uh, Bunny."

Their attention on me lasted a bit longer, before they huddled into a group.

"What do you think?"

"That's a stupid name."

"I don't know about that. It's cute."

"Yes and besides, we have to give her as much freedom as our resources allow. If she wants to be named Bunny, she should be named Bunny."

"Ok, then it's been decided."

They separated from their group, "Your name, young one, is Bunny."

I smiled at the news.

* * *

Soon, I'd learned about my rivals.

I was in another room, sitting on a bench, with men in black suits guarding me.

It hadn't been long before someone else, about my age, came along with his own set of guards. Like me, he had brown hair. He also had purple eyes, but his was a really, really dark purple. His hair was in a low ponytail, like how mine was in a high ponytail. We both had nice straight hair. He wore black pants and shirt. His shirt had a purple stripe on it, the same purple as his eyes.

They took him to sit next to me on the bench.

The two of us stayed quiet, for a short time, before someone else came.

It was a girl this time. She too, had brown hair, but it was curly and was shorter, and was tied up in a side-ponytail. She also had purple eyes and a purple stripe across her black dress too. But her purple was indigo purple. She sat on my other side and, she too, stayed quiet.

After a little while longer, a third person had come. A boy. But he just stared at me. He wore the same thing as the first boy, except his purple was royal purple, which was lighter. He stared at me, I stared back, waiting for him to come and sit on the bench with the rest of us. But he seemed strange. Then, a sudden feeling of panic had exploded in me. I don't know why, but then again, don't I?

Suddenly the boy had jumped towards me, but two men in their suits had grabbed him before I could even process what was going on. He was carried back through where he came from, kicking and screaming.

The men around us had pulled out three needles suddenly.

"Hold still," one said as they injected the fluid into us. Quickly, I felt tired, unable to focus. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the bench with two kids next to me, one on each side. Where am I?

That's right, the guards had taken us here for some reason. Why, I don't know. I must've passed out, how embarrassing.

Then again the other two looked as if they just woke up too. Glad I'm not the only one.

It took a while before some one else finally appeared. A boy. I don't think I've ever seen him before. He looked exactly like the first boy, except he was royal purple, which was lighter than the dark purple. He wore his hair in a lower ponytail, and his hair was messy.

Strangely enough, we stared back at each other. He looked as if he was trying to remember me, but he shook his head.

His name was Bear. The other boy was Buddy, Bud for short, and the girl was Bish, short for, uh, the dog word... These were my opponents, competitors, enemies you could say. Or counterparts even.

For many years, I've fought each of them in a one on one battle, three battles per week. Bud's extremely smart, smarter than the rest of us. He uses his knowledge in order to fight; yet he's not really a fighter. Bish is fast, and knows it, using her speed in order to dodge attacks and counter attack, so she's tricky. But Bish can't compare to Bear as a fighter. He is stronger, his powers are better, and he's harder to defeat. He's also, in his native language, an ass. Making fun of me during our battles, ALL THE TIME. Not like Bish doesn't do that either, but Bear is more annoying. I wish he were more mature. And yet, he, Bish and Bud were my only friends.

* * *

Here's my usual day: I wake up, get ready for the day, eat my morning meal, train in the training simulator they have, get my education in the classroom/meetings room (with the others unfortunately), get dinner, go to bed. Unless it's Saturday. Every Saturday, I have my weekly battles in the late morning after breakfast. The battles can be long, all the way until dinnertime.

Do you know what it's like do the same thing everyday, every week, for most of your life? I sometimes go a little mad from boredom. Started to write about my life and made up stories in my head instead of notes during my classes. I can see Bear and Bish don't like our classes either. I hate to say it, but Bear is extremely good at drawing. He draws a lot during our classes, rarely paying attention to our lessons on the screen. As for Bish, she's sort of bouncy in her seat, whispering to Bear and me. Only Bud pays close attention to our lessons, but I'm also seeing he's not _too_ interested, like how he used to be, when Bear and Bish would bother him back in the old days. Poking him, elbowing him, slapping the back of his neck, stuff like that. I'm so glad they eventually stopped, for his sake.

Once, during class, when we were really young, Bish had asked, "Why can't we move around, I'm so bored!"

Bear spoke, "says Miss Drama Queen."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"We could, it's a huge room with lots of chairs facing the huge freaking screen wall."

"Yeah, hey, why don't we play catch? I can go long."

"What are we going to use as a ball, Bud?"

"Huh?" Bud said, finally snapping out of the lesson.

Bish laughed, "That's not a bad idea!"

"What's not a bad idea?"

"Playing catch. Here I'll rip a page out of my notebook."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't ever think anything is a good idea, Egghead," Bear said, "You might as well live under a rock."

"Yeah," Bish agreed, "lay loose a little. Bunny, want to join us?"

Before I could even decide whether I wanted to or not, Bear laughed, "Let little weakling here join us? Nah, she is better off here, where she's safe. Right, Bunkum?" Then he patted my head like I was some little child. I hate when he does that, and calls me 'Bunkum,' and acts like he's stronger than me because I rarely win in our fights. In fact, if I weren't so shy and quiet, I would have brushed his hand away by now.

Instead though, I stutter, "Uh, no. I s-sort of wanted to play, too."

"Sure now?"

Annoyed, I nodded my head.

"Alright, Bish, you take the right side of the room down there, and you," he pointed to me, "will take the left side all the way down. I'll stay here. We'll form a triangle."

"Right." Bish and I said as we each went to our assigned places.

"Guys, I still don't think it's a good idea," Bud said in rejection.

"Dork, please," Bear said as he threw the paper ball at Bish.

"Yeah Bud, shessh, paranoid much?" Bish said, throwing the ball over to me.

"But guys, don't you know we're being watched?"

"Huh?" I said, surprised, after throwing the ball up to Bear.

"So?" Bear said passing the ball over to Bish. As she caught it, she added, "Of course we knew that."

"I didn't." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You mean you didn't notice the cameras in every room?" Bear said.

"Where is there a camera here?"

Bear pointed to the shiny black box thingy up in the ceiling, at the far side of the room in the corner. It was hard to spot, the room was dark and the only light we had was the light coming off the huge screen. But as I stared, I soon noticed it.

"There's also two body guards at the door," Bud said, "The body guards are always everywhere around us."

"W-why?" I asked.

"To make sure we're doing what we're suppose to be doing, I assume. And right now, we're suppose to be taking notes on the lesson!"

"I ain't doing that!" Bish exclaimed.

"Like hell I will." Bear said.

Just as he finished saying that, a bodyguard had opened the door. We all froze in our spots, staring at him. He glared at me, then Bear, then Bish (Of course not Bud, because he was firmly in his seat). And he glared at Bish for the longest, before saying, "Take your seats."

You can be sure I hurried over to my seat and hid my glance away from him. Bear sat down next, obviously annoyed, and yet obedient. Bish on the other hand didn't.

"I can't sit down for long periods of time, you can not make me!"

The guard stepped in, "This is your final warning," he then pulled out something small and shiny, "Take a seat."

Bish, being the rebel she is, shook her head, "No."

Well, the guard took the shiny thing in his hand and zapped a laser at her. Next thing you know, Bish was crying horribly, "OW! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M GOING DON'T HURT ME!" And she flew quickly over to her seat, hiding her head in her arms, causing the guard to leave.

"Whoa, are you crying?"

"Shut up, that really did hurt!" she yelled at Bear's face.

"I was just asking-"

"Well, I don't need you to be 'just asking,' thank you very much!"

"You know, you were sort of asking for it."

And that's how Bud got smacked so hard; he fell off his seat for the first time.

Since then, we never really did anything even close to then, for fear one of the guards would shock us with the, what we eventually called, the shock pen. That's why everything we do is what we are supposed to do. Because no one there jokes around, everything there is serious, everything there is obeyed and everything there is the same thing. So long afterwards, we eventually became teens. Our childhoods eventually left us. Taken, no, stolen from us. Stuck in a prison for so many years. What else could we do?

* * *

I can't sleep tonight. I have this unnerving feeling, as if something is going to happen. Have no idea why, but I just feel, weird. How am I still up? I should have been asleep already…How long has it been? It had to be morning by now. Or maybe it was almost morning, like 5'o clock maybe? Or 4? I turn to look at the time on my wall clock. 10! It was 10'o clock in the afternoon, it's not even pass midnight yet! Ugh… I toss and turn in my bed, trying to get in a comfy spot… It's so quiet, almost peaceful here in the dark, with only the small window in my room, showing the full moon. I breathe for a moment, savoring the pleasant feeling… Maybe something was going to happen. Maybe that's why I can't sleep… What am I thinking? Of course not, nothing ever happens. It's always the same thing, over and over again. Nothing new will ever happen, _ever_!

**_Creak…_**

I froze. Sounded like my door just opened…

I turned to my bedroom door. I-I-It opened. I know for a fact they always lock our bedroom doors, every night. How could this happen? I'm almost scared, my heart's beating fast and I'm starting to sweat.

What if it was just one of the bodyguards?

No, if it was I would've seen their face by now.

Maybe they forgot to lock my door.

Can't be though, they never forget. This place is not known for mistakes.

What do I do? It's not like I could just lock my door again and pretend this didn't happen. Our bedroom doors are controlled in another part of the building. I don't know where exactly, but it's not like I should even _leave_ my room anyway. What if someone finds me wondering around for help and figures I'm trying to escape or something. That would be bad. I would get in trouble for sure!

You know what, I'll just close it. Maybe it wasn't closed properly, causing the door to stay unlocked. If I close it, it might lock itself. I get out of my bed and slowly approach the door, as if there's something dangerous on the other side.

When I finally touch the door, I suddenly heard something outside. Was someone calling me? I should go check. What if I'm needed?

I take a look outside. Oh, it's so dark!

Wait, I can use my night vision. I switch to my vision and look around…I don't see anyone…

**"****Bunny…Bunny…"**

There's that sound again. Or rather that voice. So…high-pitched, no one I know has that voice. There's something in my gut telling me no. I step out finally. Took a few steps outside. I still can't find this person. Maybe my super hearing had kicked in when I didn't notice and now, There's someone calling me. Or just talking about me. But what if someone did need me? But if they did, wouldn't they just come to my door?

**"****Bunny…Bunny…"**

I can't pretend I'm not hearing this person call my name. I've got to go find out what's going on…

As I walk around, following the voice, I start to realize none of the bodyguards, guarding the halls, are awake. They were all fast asleep. Strange… and I would think this person's voice would keep them awake.

**"****Bunny…Bunny…Bunny…Bunny…"**

"Bunkum?"

I literally jumped off the ground in a panic before spotting Bear.

He chuckled, causing me to blush with embarrassment for a second. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I do that?

"Bunkum, you ok?"

I look up to meet eye contact with him. Over the years, our eyes became less bug-ish, and you can actually see we have a nose, (and hands, and feet). And even though Bear's hair is still as messy as it always has been; he'd grown very handsome with his royal purple eyes. I turn my face away from his, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Hey guys!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

Bear and I turned to those very familiar and loud voices, down the hall. Bish was dragging Bud over to us.

Bear spoke once they were close enough, "Hey Drama Queen, Egghead."

"Don't call me that," The other two said together.

"Sorry, it's a habit," I don't think he's sorry at all.

"Anyway, isn't this a coincidence," Bud asked, "that we're all here, out of our rooms, and all the guards here are asleep?"

"Yeah," Bear admitted, "but it's weirder that you and Bunny actually came out of your rooms. What's up with you guys breaking the rules?"

Bud shrugged, "I thought I heard something."

Everyone turned to me, "Uh, I did too."

Bish asked, "What did you hear?"

"Strangely, someone calling my name, what about you Bunny?"

I blinked, "Me too."

"Wow," Bud said, "Coincidence."

"You know," Bish said, "same thing happened to me."

"Me too," Bear said.

"…Wow," Bud said, repeating himself, "Coincidence…"

"Well," Bear said, "I don't hear anything now, so it don't seem to matter anymore."

…Yeah, the voice was gone. Creepy…

"Good," Bud exclaimed, "We should all go back to our rooms and try to get some sleep-"

"Hold on there, Bud," Bish said, "It's night time, no guard seems to be waking up anytime soon, we're are out and about, and you want to go _back_?"

Bud shrugged, "Seems right to me."

"Who cares!" Bear said, "This is once in a lifetime opportunity! You're not really going to pass this up!"

"I don't want to end up being shocked."

"No one's awake to do that."

"Well, you guys do what you want. I'm going back," Bud said as he started walking away.

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Bear said as he and Bish took both of his arms and began to drag him in the other direction.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Come on Bunkum, don't make us drag you too!"

…I know what you're thinking, they aren't really my friends. They're more like weird rivals of mine that I happen to hang out with for no good reason other than I had to against my will. I didn't choose these people, life chose them for me!

I hurried up behind them as we continued to walk around in the building, with Bud complaining. Soon, we walked down so many floors that Bish finally asked, "Hey, what if we left this place?"

"Huh?" Bud said sort of in a high pitched way, still being dragged.

Bish continued, "We leave this place, and never return! It's brilliant!"

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea…" Bear agreed.

"OH NO!" Bud shouted, "NONONONONONONO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY? IF WE LEAVE, THEY'LL TRACK US DOWN, AND WE'LL GET MORE THAN A SIMPLE 'shock.' I REFUSE TO LEAVE!"

"That's if we get caught," Bear corrected Bud.

"OF COURSE WE'LL GET CAUGHT! DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE? TOP SECRET GOVERNMENT SCIENCISTS AND AGENTS AND SPIES HERE IN THE USA! THEY TRAINED,_TRAINED_, TO DEAL WITH DANGEROUS CRIMINALS AND OTHER SITUATIONS!"

"Do you know who _we_ are?" Bit asked in a sassy tone, "Super humans who deal with super powers. I think we can handle it."

"May I remind you that they CREATED US! THEY ALREADY KNOW US INSIDE OUT! THEY PROBABLY FIGURED THIS MIGHT HAPPEN AND CAME UP WITH SOME WEAPON THAT COULD DISABLE US, or worse, KILL US!"

"So what, you want us to go with the daily routine here for the rest of our lives?"

For a moment, Bud paused. Then he shrugged, "Hey, we're training to one day save the world, eventually we'll leave this place."

"Yes, when pigs can also fly and we can ride them over rainbows to find a pot of gold at the end!" Bear exaggerated, "Egghead, until pigs can fly, we're never getting out of here. And if we did so we could 'save the world,' do you think they would just let us leave after that? We're super humans! We're like the rare lottery tickets that win you a million, billion dollars. They'll keep us here forever, only letting us out of our cage when they think we're needed somewhere around the world."

Bud stayed quiet for even longer before asking, "But if we leave, they'll find us."

"I'm willing to take that chance, what about you, Bish?"

"Totally! Bunny?"

…I hadn't thought about leaving before. And what Bear said seems really scary. 'Rare lottery tickets?' It sounds like they're hoarding us. I remember my first memory when I finally woke up and one of the sciencists said, 'We have to give her as much freedom as our resources allow.' As _their_ resources allow? Why are we being treated like this? Like slaves.

"A-Are we like slaves here?"

Everyone stopped walking and all their attention was on me.

"Slaves?" They said in union.

"UH, w-well, I was thinking, we're always doing everything that they want us to do, but they never even allow us to go out if we want to. And if we disobey, we get the shock pen. Aren't slaves sort of like that? Being limited to the freedom we deserve?"

Everyone stayed silence for a long moment. Maybe I should have stayed quiet…

"…You make a very interesting point, Bunny," Bud said, "Slaves are people who are forced to work for others, without say."

"…Wow…we are like slaves…" Bish said.

"We're exactly like slaves!" Bear yelled, "And you want to stay?"

"Well not anymore, but how could we escape?"

"Ever heard of underground railroad?"

"I'm serious."

"Well we're just gonna have to make it work. Come on, let's get out of here…"

* * *

**No One's Pov:**

"What's today report?"

"You're not going to like this…"

"What happened?"

"They've escaped."

"What?"

"The genetically modified children sir, they've escaped."

"How?"

"We don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Oddly enough, their doors had been unlocked and the guards were all asleep. We think this was due to the influence of Him."

"How come?"

"Our cameras caught a pink cloud substance hovering over this very building."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"How could this happen?"

"I'm terribly sorry about this sir."

"This is horrible. At best, the children would mentally break down and come straight back to us. At worse, they would make their existence known to the world! The heat we would get coming from the public, and the law-"

"So what do we do, sir?"

"Track those kids down and bring them back. Do whatever you can, make sure they don't touch contact with the puffs, ruffs, anyone! I want this tackled down and gotten under control. This mustn't get out of hand. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go, you're dismissed…"

…

"It's all going according to plan. They're finally out, and soon they'll join my other fighters. Nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

**Hey, if you're reading this, I DID IT! FINALLY PUBLISHED SOMETHING HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME! :D  
*ahem* Thank you for reading this, if you want me to continue, please tell me (if you can...through the reviews, right?). It would be great if I got advice for where my story should go from here (didn't really think much about plot...) Otherwise, I'll just keep it where it stands now. Again, thanks for reading!  
PS: You should search up what Bunkum means. It's meaning is the only reason I went with it as Bunny's nickname in the first place!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's PoV:**

In the city of- wait, what? Hold on, we're not in TownVille! We're at the secret building of the government of the United States of America! Where we join the four super-powered captives, as they escape the secret building of the government of the United States of America.

* * *

**Bish's PoV:**

We're standing at the front doors of the building. Unguarded, and unlocked. It's almost insane what we're about to do. We've never been outside before! The closet thing to it is the fake stuff the training simulator uses. They try adjusting the temperature sometimes, but that's it. I never actually seen the sun, or touched the grass. It's… weird. I can see why the other three haven't approached the doors just yet either.

Especially Bud. Out of all of us, he was always the more serious one. Always obeying the rules. Always trying to convince us to do the same. I don't understand why he's such a dips***, but whatever.

"So… we're going to do this, or what?" Bear finally said after some time.

I nod, "Yeah, let's do this. You two coming?"

Bud and Bunny only nodded.

"Alright," Bear said as he pushed Bud towards the doors, "You go first."

"Wait what?! Why do I go first?"

"Because you might get so scared, you'll just crawl underneath the secretary's desk over there instead."

"No!" Bud said pretty sternly.

"Then go."

Bud sighed, and turned back around to the front doors. At first, it looked like he was going, but then he stopped and stared at the doors again.

Bear shook his head, "Pathetic, Egghea-"

"I'm going! …I just…" there was a pause before he turned back around and began to walk away from the doors, "Send me some post cards, will you?"

I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"**Gah!** What are you doing?!"

"You really are pathetic," I said.

"No, let go of me!" He struggled as I dragged him outside.

Once the two of us were out, I walked a little bit more before stopping. So this what the outside world is like. I feel a breeze pass by me.

"It's cold!" I screamed. I let go of Bud and hugged myself.

"Well, it is colder at night…" Bud said, picking himself up.

Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be so cold! And what are these bumps on my skin? They just appeared out of no where!

"There are bumps on my skin!"

He sighed, "Goose Bumps. It just means you're cold."

"I already knew I was cold! I don't need bumps!"

Bud shrugged.

I sigh and look up… wow… the sky. It didn't look fake at all. It was perfect. The moon, the stars, and the dark clouds. The sky looked like it went on and on forever…

"Yo! Bish!"

"Hm?"

"You're still on Earth, right?" said Bear, as he waved his hand in front of my face. I slapped it away, "Yeah, yeah, what?"

"Just checking. So I guess we're flying, then?"

Flying?

"Would make sense," Bud answered, "We don't have any other available travel options. It's probably the fastest way to travel, anyway."

"So, we're flying?"

Bud sighed, "Yes, we are."

"Alright! Bish, I'll race ya!"

I crossed my arms, "You're challenging me to a race? You want to make yourself look like a fool?"

"I bet ya I can beat you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Uh, where exactly will you race to?" Bunny said.

"Oh," Bear paused, "To the Statue of Liberty?"

I nodded, as Bud exclaimed, "That's almost across the whole country! Remember, we're in-"

**"We're sorry, but we're not allowed to name the exact location of the secret building of the government of the Unitied States of America on this program, please do understand."**

…I don't know if I'm imagining things, or if I actually heard someone else's voice… Like some kind of guy narrating a show or something… If I say anything, Bear will make fun of me, so I think I'll just ignore it.

Bear exclaimed, "That's what makes the race interesting. What do you think, Bish? Wanna race?"

I grin evilly, "Yeah, but you're dead meat, Bear!"

"Alright," Bud said, "Have fun you reckless fools, Bunny and I will meet you there."

"Alright, Egghead, whatever!" Bear said as he took off, "See you at the finish line, Tortoise Queen!"

Oh no he didn't! He's so dead, it ain't even funny!

I took off after him. Even though he got a head start, I can still catch up to him! I'm cold, and yet, I'm blasting through the clouds, and the stars, and pass the moon. I breathe in the refreshing, cold air, and feel my heart pounding in my chest. I've never knew what it was like to fly up so high, so fast. I could fly for hours, I've never felt so alive in the moment! To bad I was just about to land.

I grab hold of the crown of Lady Liberty as I gasp for air. My heart's heavy, pounding away. I can feel sweat all over me. Another thing I hate. Sweat, and bumps. Gross, it's all just so gross! As I wipe the sweat off my forehead, I look around. For miles, you can see skyscrapers everywhere. The city was still lit up, like the stars in the night sky. Signs of advertisements, all looking for attention, as they blink on and off lots of colors. The smell of this place was as crazy as the lights themselves. Wasn't very fresh, it was like a mixture of gas and food. Weird… And I could hear people walking, talking, cars driving and some music. I've heard of Manhattan, but no one ever told me how busy it was. But I sort of like it.

But anyway, where's Bear? I didn't see him. Did he- did he win?

Wait… I hear panting from a far distance…

I see a royal purple boy flying over, looking all red and sweaty.

I laugh, "You idiot, look at you! You look worse than a shiny red bulb!"

"I got it," Bear growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me!" I laugh some more.

"I'm sorry, but are you being sarcastic? I couldn't tell, you looked really dramatic!"

I glare at Bear, "Bear you-"

"Oh, and I see you like green Liberty's crown. Bet you'll cry fake tears for it, Dramatic Queen of the Tortoises!"

* * *

**Bud's PoV:**

As Bunny and I fly close to Manhattan, Bunny finally says to me, "So, what do you think they're fighting about now?"

…Huh?

"What?" I ask.

"Uh, Bear and Bish."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think they're fighting now?"

She nodded.

"How come?"

"Well, usually, if Bish and Bear are left alone for long enough, they start fighting."

…True. Bear's always making fun of everyone, and Bish is always a little… bit much with her feelings…

"That doesn't necessarily mean they always will."

Bunny didn't answer. Instead, she pointed down at the Statue of Liberty. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and stared. Bish was chasing Bear around, the look of murder was all over her face. And they're just circuling around the crown of Statue of Liberty. The Statue of Liberty! What if they knocked off a piece of her crown or something?! Then they would attract attention to us! Actually, if anyone were to look up now, Bish and Bear wouldn't even have to lift a finger to get us in trouble! The government would have knowledge of where we were, and we'll be goners!

I race over towards them as Bish was about to strangle Bear, and push them apart.

"What are you two doing?"

"Bear is asking to get a beating!"

I turn to Bear.

"All I did was tell a joke!"

I turn back to Bish.

"He said I would cry fake tears for the crown on the Statue of Liberty!"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys can not be flying around in the sky like crazy people, trying to kill eachother. We're in public for crying out loud! First, it is terrible manners! You'll bring disgrace upon yourselves-"

"Yes mom!" Bear yelled out.

Bish cracked up as I paused for a second. Just breathe, you do not want to kill him…yet…

"Second, of all," I continued, "the government will know where we are if we're floating around like this! Then, you'll bring disgrace upon yourselves, in the secret building!"

…I think that silenced them…

"Now, can we please act like normal, civilized people with no powers?"

…Bear kissed his teeth and Bish pouted all the way down to the sideway. I sighed as Bunny and I followed down.

"That also happens a lot…"

"Hmm?" What did Bunny mean now?

She played with her fingers, "Well, um, you tend to always prevent them from doing stupid things…"

Well someone has to, even if it makes me sound like a mom! No one realizes it, but those two are like very emotionally troubled, wild children with super-powers!

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**

The four of us walked around the city, looking around to see what's there to see. I'm starting to feel a little tired, and hungry.

Suddenly, I stepped on something soft, yet thick and small. I paused as I lifted up my foot. A wallet?

No, it was a small, leathery, yellow pocket purse, and inside must be something thick. I started to un-zipper it as Bud said, "What are you doing?"

I looked up. Bunkum, Egghead and Drama Queen were all looking at me funny.

"I stepped on this purse. I just want to see if I can find some ID," I said, because I know what Bud was thinking.

"You better not be stealing anything."

"Of course not."

I looked inside the purse and-

I yelled, "WE'RE RICH!"

"We are?" Bish asked.

"LOOK!" I said, showing them the stack of hundred dollar bills in the purse.

"OH F***!" Bish exclaimed as she stared at it.

"Who ever owns this money must be a rich person." Bunkum said. What a goody-two f***ing shoes she is.

Bunny saw Bish and I were staring at her, and her eyes widened to the size of light bulbs, "UH, d-did I say something?"

Bud cleared his throat, "Guys, we're not keeping the money."

And there goes Egghead again, always the pain in the a$$.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's not ours," Bud said, "Who ever lost this purse must be worried out of their minds if they lost that much money."

"But what about us, Bud?" Bish asked.

Bud shrugged, "What about us?"

"We could use this money!"

"Right, so you two can go blow it all off on ridiculous things we don't need?"

"No! Think about it Bud," I said, "What would you do with this kind of money if you were to come across it randomly in the street at a time when we're trying to escape from the government?"

"I would give it back to it's original owner."

I facepalmed, "If you were allowed to keep it though?"

"Oh, well, then I would use it on new disguises, food and water to keep us all alive, especially since it's paper money and it would be hard to track what we spend through that."

"Ok, so we should keep it-"

"No, 'cause we're not allowed to keep it."

Ooh! I want to grab him right now by the neck and throw him to the nearest wall!

I sigh heavily as Bish speaks, "If we keep it, it's for the best of us all!"

"If we do, won't you feel guilty?"

"No, I mean, we don't even know who it belongs to!"

"Then how about this: we look for ID inside it. If there's none, we keep it. If we know who it belongs to, we hand it over to the police, who'll figure out how to give it back to the person. Deal?"

Bish gave me a look, asking if I thought that was legit. I shrugged, "Fine, I'll search for-"

"Wait, you better give me the purse."

"Why?"

Bud almost laughed, "Believe it or not, I don't really trust your judgment!"

Oh, he thinks he's so smart and perfect! What a dipshit Egghead is!

Reluctantly, instead of giving Egghead a black eye, I decided to hand over the purse. But just as I was about to, there was a scream up high in the air. We all looked up, and there was some four girls floating in the sky.

* * *

**Bunny's PoV:**

The first was a girl with long, light-orange hair and a red bow tied to it. Her eyes were light pink, she wore a mostly light pink outfit, a sweater with a skirt, some tights and red flat shoes.

The second was to the left of the pink one, another girl with blonde, curly hair that was in piggy tails. Her eyes were ice blue, and she wore a short dress that matched her eyes. She also wore a necklace and some earrings.

The third was to the right of the pink one, she had with raven black, short hair, and light lime green eyes. She looked like a tomboy, with a light lime hoodie and ripped jeans with torn sneakers.

I have no idea why, but I feel very close to them. I feel like...we're… related, if that didn't seem weird enough. We all didn't even look alike, yet staring at them makes me feel that way.

Do…do I know them?

The three girls floating were facing against another one, only she was wearing a gold-yellow robotic armor that she was obviously using to fly. Her red head hair was showing, though, and she wore a crown on her head.

She waved her fist around in the air, "Daddy says I can do whatever I want-"

"For the thousandth fucking time, who cares about what your daddy says!" said the green one, "I swear, if you say that one more time-"

"Buttercup!" said the pink one said.  
Buttercup crossed her arms and stayed quiet, as the pink one spoke, "Princess, we have told you once, and I'll tell you again: No. And as long as I'm leader, it'll always be no."

"Why not!" Princess moaned, dragging the last syllable. Her face was turning red, "I'm perfect!"

Wow, she sounds more annoying than Bish when she's having a bad day.

"Like hell you are," Buttercup spoke again, "And besides, we already got Bubbles as our whiner."

"Buttercup!" yelled the blue one.

"Hey, I'm being honest."

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed at the pink one, who I guess is Blossom.

"See, you're such a whiner, and a tattle tell!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"QUIET!" Blossom yelled, snapping the other two out of their argument, "Now Buttercup, you should not call Bubbles a- OW!" she screamed as Princess shocked her with a lazor.

Blossom felt out of the sky, falling straight to the ground with a crash. Bubbles gasped, "BLOSSOM!" she flew over towards Blossom.

"That does it, you moron bucks!" Buttercup yelled as she charged towards Princess, "You're dead!"

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**

And so, Bish, Bud and Bunny watched the green girl rage over the redhead with the suit, while I took a look inside the purse. I finally found a business card in between two pieces of hundred dollar bills. Well would you look at that, I guess the annoying screaming bird's nest up there owned the purse. It said, "Morbucks' Business." But I wasn't quite sure, because if her last name really was moron bucks, than she couldn't possibly own this…

"Bear, what are you doing?"

Bud snatched the purse out of my hand. Oh great.

"Bud, we really shouldn't give this money back."

Bud crossed his arms, "Give me one good reason why not."

I showed him the business card, "It's her."

Bud's eyes widened, "Oh."

"But Bud," I said, "If I just tear this business card up into little, little tiny pieces, it wouldn't hurt her anyway. She's got a fucking flying suit for crying out loud! She ain't no poor, needy person, she's a brat!"

"I know."

"And also- you do?" I said stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, she just zapped a girl out of the sky. And people like her don't need to be rewarded. We should just take our leave now before-"

"AHHH!"

Bud and I turned back around to the fight, but it didn't look like anything much happened. The green girl and the annoying screaming bird's nest were still in the air, only this time, moron bucks was crying, "Look what you did! My armor's broken!"

…There was only a tiny scratch on her armor. Seriously, tiny.

"Daddy's going to kill me! And take away all my allowan- wait a minute. Where is it?"

Bud and I exchanged an understanding look that we needed to go. We both grabbed the girls by the arms and began to drag them down the sidewalk.

"Hey what are you-" started Bish, but Bud interrupted her, saying, "Walk quickly, walk quickly, walk quickly!"

And as we walked, Bud hid the purse between himself and Bish, while Moron Bucks cried her petty tears away. Well, that was over with.

* * *

**Bunny's PoV:**

As we hurried down the sidewalk, I wondered to myself, who were those girls? I know it, deep inside, that I knew them from somewhere. But, I just can't think, and it's so frustrating! Now I want to cry out to them, scream that I know them, but it's too late now…

Maybe I'll see them again. Hopfully I do. I want to know them! I'll find them again one day… I promise that I will…

* * *

**Hey!** **I decided to continue the story, so there will be more chapters! This one's not my best, a little rushed, but that's because my life's been busy since I'm sort of moving... But as soon as I get the chance to sit down again in front of my computer, I will make a better chapter, with more love and care to it. I mean, I hope this isn't too bad, I tried to make it funny. Please, tell me in the reviews what you think. if it's bad, I'll fix it, promise! Also, if anyone's got an idea for what should happen, please send me a review because I sort of have no idea where I'm going with this. Thank you again for reading, and I'll start thinking up on the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, what's up?**

**Alright here's the next chapter, it took me all day today to write it up! So I hope you like it. Please leave reviews on how I did on this chapter (if I did a horrible job, I'll fix up my writing) and any ideas on what to do for future chapters. That would be a big help actually if you did. So, I hope you all enjoy this one and I'll see you in the next chapter. :D Peace for now!**

* * *

**Bunny's PoV:**

It's pretty early in the morning, 6am I think, and the four of us are walking down the sidewalks again. I keep thinking about those girls. I have absolutely no idea why, but it feels so important that I go find them! What's wrong with me?

"Bunkum, you ok?"

I look up. Bear, walking beside me to my left, stared at me.

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said as he turned and scratched the back of his head, "just that, you're not listening to us..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I looked pass Bear to see Bish and Bud, "Was there something important I need to know?"

"No, we just wanted to ask you about what you think of those girls back a few blocks ago," Bud answered.

"Oh, um..." What do I tell them? I mean, I don't think they would understand my problem, really. Especially Bear. "I-I don't know..."

"It's sort of strange how they have powers, though." Bud said, looking up at the sky.

"Who cares?" Bish said suddenly, "They are another bunch of freaks in this world, why the f*** are you so worried?"

"Bish," Bud said, with his attention now on her, "It's because they're 'another bunch of freaks in this world' I'm concerned. Don't you care if they escaped from the government too?"

"Well, it didn't seem like they needed help, so I would rather just mind my own business."

"Bish, one of them was shot out of the air."

Blossom. I felt a sudden pang of worry for a second, was she ok?!

"Please, while you and Bear were dragging us away from the fight, I saw that girl pick herself up and walk it off like it was nothing. She was fine!"

I hope so...

"Well, why were they fighting then? Maybe they were fighting a government agent or some-"

Bear began to bellow with laughter, which had stunned me. He walked ahead of us for a moment, laughing like as if he just went insane, but then he stopped and turned back to us, "Are you serious? That bitch didn't even realize she lost her purse, how the hell is _she_ an agent?"

"Wait, purse?" Bish said eyeing the purse in Bud's hand. It was quiet for a second... Did he...steal the purse?

"Are you serious?!" Bish said, her eyes had widened.

Bud sighed, "I'm going to need a vacation from you guys, I think your attitudes are rubbing off onto me."

"Finally! it was about time you stop acting like a dips***!" Bish said.

"Oh yes, of course," Bud said, rolling his eyes as he began to walk off, "You're the most respected lady in history, I should be grateful to have _you_ around."

Bish picked up her pace to catch up to Bud... **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

As we walked, we had stopped by multiple shops on Manhattan. The only things we've been buying were clothes, and at one time, Bud decided to buy us brown 'contacts.' I wish I knew what he meant.

At the next place we stopped at, Bud told us to just quickly change in the bathrooms.

"About time, why have we been buying all these new clothes?" Bish asked.

"They're disguises," Bud answered, "We have to look as normal as possible if we want to blend in. Make sure you put on your contacts too."

"What are contacts?" I finally asked.

"They're for your eyes. You'll see when you put them on. Go with Bish." Bud said as he gave me a gentle push in Bish's direction. Bish grabbed my hand, "Come on, I want to see how my outfit looks!" She dragged me into the girl's room.

We quickly changed in the bathroom stalls and I had decided to rush and meet the guys outside. But Bish grabbed hold of my arm.

I turned around, stunned. Bish spoke, "What are you doing? We need to put on the contacts."

She pulled me back over to the mirrors.

I was wearing a black jacket with a t-shirt that had a white bunny on it (It was not my idea, Bish thought I had liked it and got Bud to buy it, so I have no other shirt options), and some black tights that went under my light blue shorts. I also wore some black boots that Bish also forced on me. I really just wanted sneakers, but I guess the boots were fine...

Bish herself wore a little dress, top half of it was black, the other half was her indigo color. This dress showed off most of her legs, it stopped just pass her thigh, but it still looked nice on her. She also wore a long indigo vest, and some indigo high heels.

Bish pulled out from the bag where we kept our clothes a small box. On the box, it said "Brown Contact Lenses," and it had a brown iris on its cover. With no pupil...weird... Inside the box were these weird plastic like containers. And inside the containers, you could see the brown irises. Bish pulled two of the containers out and put away the box. Then, she handed one to me, "Here, put these on."

I took the plastic container and examined it for a moment... these were contacts?

"We have to wear these?" I asked Bish.

"Yeah, they're freaky," she said as she had quickly put on hers, "but Bud's probably thinking this will help blend us in. Because you know, brown's boring. How do I look?"

I stared at Bish for a moment. It was not that brown eyes looked bad on her, she looked pretty normal. But I liked her better with her indigo eyes.

"You look ok..."

"Yeah, boring in other words," Bish said, frowning, "You see what I mean now. But maybe they don't look too bad on you."

I turned my attention back onto the contacts in my hand. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this... I open up the container and reach for one contact, it fine, Bunny, it's just a plastic thingy, that's squishy and bendy, and that you have to stick onto you eyeball, it's nothing... I slowly place the contact into my eye. It felt weird at first, like it was sticking out or something. But I blinked a few times, and it soon felt comfortable enough to wear. I placed the other one in and faced Bish.

"Yeah, they look better on you than they do on me, but I think your purple eyes would match better with your outfit. Brown eyes are so boring," Bish sighed, "It couldn't be blue, or green? No, it had to be brown! Ugh, come on Bunny, the guys must be done by now."

We headed outside, onto the sidewalk. We looked around, but the guys weren't here. Maybe they were still changing...

"Hey guys!" That was Bud's voice. I looked in the direction his voice came from, but I still didn't see him. I kept turning my head around, trying to find them. Where were they?

Bear laughed, "Bunkum!" I turned back to the direction Bud's voice first came from. Two guys were heading towards us.

"Hey, recognize me?"

I stared at him, my mouth almost dropped, "Bear?!"

He looked like a totally different person. He had a black shirt with a black jacket over it and a dark pair of jeans with some purple sneakers. He also wore a dog tag and some black shades on his head. His eyes. They were brown, not the royal purple color I've always known. It made me frown, he would look better if he wasn't wearing any contacts...

Bear was laughing at me, "Do I really look that different to you?"

I nodded. Extremely different.

"And what about me?" Bud said.

Wow, I barely noticed him either. He wore a little lighter pair of jeans than Bear's, with a light brown belt showing. A black vest, with a chain to clip it together, over a grey vest that had buttons and was smaller, over a white fancy shirt. He also had a grey tie, and some black fancy shoes.

"A bit too fancy, if you ask me," Bear said.

Bud had opened his mouth to say something, but Bish spoke first, "He looks fine. It makes him look like he has expensive taste."

Bud crossed his arms, pleased, "Thank you Bish-"

"But why brown?"

Bud blinked, "Huh?"

Bish pointed to her eye, "It couldn't be blue, or green?"

"People with brown hair tend to have brown eyes-"

"I don't care! There are excuses you know. Besides, now we look boring."

"Well, we're not trying to attract attention, so it works just fine for now."

Bish rolled her eyes and walked off, and Bud said nothing. We only followed behind her.

* * *

We walked a little further more, before finding a map by a subway station.

"So we're in Manhattan," Bear said, "Which is in New York City. So, where should we go from here?"

"Somewhere quiet." Bud answered.

"Ugh, is anyone else here hungry? I'm starving!" Bish complained, hugging her stomach.

"Actually, now that you just said something, I'm hungry too," Bear said, "There's a pizzeria right behind us. We could stop there and eat, before we head out again."

Everyone agreed with that idea and we all walked over to the pizzeria. As we came in, we saw it was quite huge, with many people crowded into it. Bud grabbed some tens from his pocket (that he got exchanged at a bank. Bud said it would be less suspicious if each of us to carry tens in our pockets than one of us carrying a purse filled with hundred dollar bills. By the way, we threw the purse out), "I'll pay. Does four slices of pepperoni sound good?"

We all nodded our heads, "Good, I'll be right back," Bud said as he walked up to the counter.

Bear lead Bish and I to a table in the back. Within a few couple of minutes, Bud brought us our four slices. As we ate, Bear and Bud spoke softly about the plan while Bish and I listened. But after a few minutes though, I caught something out the corner of my eye.

Two men, dressed in black, walked inside. My heart stopped as I stared at them. Are they agents? They remind me so much of the security guards back in the secret building, they had pretty fancy ear devices and looked really muscular. I bet you they could easily hide a shockpen in their suits. They stood at the doorway for a moment, looking around.

I'm afraid to speak, and I'm afraid to move, I feel like all of me just shut down, they might recognize me if they really are agents. They probably are. Instead, I decide to quickly use telepathy to tell the others, _"Those guys that just came in-"_

They turned to see where I was looking, and I can see the shock in their eyes.

Bish practically screamed in our minds, _"Oh HELL NO!"_

And now my head hurts.

Bear grabbed my arm, _"_We got to move! _Now!"_

Finally, as Bear pulled me up, I can feel myself return. Like the shock faded away, and all I could feel was the fear in my veins. As we got up from our seats, Bud asked, _"Shouldn't we leave a tip?"_

We all stared at him. Bud shook his his head a little,_ "I'll shut up..."_

We calmly walked through the back door, which thanks to Bear, just a few steps away.

As we closed the door we began to start walking down the side walk again, but we saw another agent right outside. We turned around in another direction, but there was another one, and he seemed to have noticed us.

_"Aw f***," _Bear thought, _"Quickly, down to the subway station."_

You thought the people in New York were in a hurry, the four of us were racing down the stairs, trying not to bump into people as we did.

_"Turn yourselves invisible."_ Bud thought. Once we reached the end of the stairs, no one could see us, which you could see had startled a few people who were going down the stairs with us. We stood there for a moment, as we waited for the agent, at the top, to come. He made it to the bottom and began to look around for us, so we went to go up the stairs, but then we saw another agent coming down. Oh no, what if he noticed us? If he saw us pushing our way around people, he would surely! I couldn't keep up with this, I started to shake. I really don't want to go back!

_"Act cool," _Bear reminded us,_ "just keep going up, and then we can make a break for it."_

_"Easier said than done, dumba$$!" _Yep, now this was officially one of Bish's bad days. Probably for the rest of the day, she'll be on everyone's back. And it only made me more jumpy.

I held my breath as we walked up, pass the crowd. It's fine, it's alright, he doesn't see us. He doesn't see us. He doesn't see us!

Wait...he really doesn't...really see us... Why?

At the top of the stairs, I let out a little breath. I think I let Bud's talk about how it would be impossible to not get ourselves caught by the government get to me, but they're really not all that smart...

The two guards had finally come out of the pizzeria and rushed down the stairs but we already started to fly up. Since we're invisible, our colored paths can't be seen, but we hurried out of there anyway, because they might have something to track our movements in the sky. They probably do.

_"I didn't think they would find us that soon."_

_"WELL THEY DID!" _Bish thought with extreme intensity that made my head hurt again. It seemed to have made Bud and Bear's heads hurt too.

_"Take it easy!" _Bear thought,_ "We got away, we're fine!"_

_"WE WON'T BE FOREVER!"_

_"We'll find a way! Right Bud?"_

_"...Yeah I guess so..."_

_"Um, Guys, is the sky red?" _I thought to the others.

We all stopped flying as we looked around... The sky was red. That's weird...

Suddenly a pink cloud started formed, and fast. Bear, Bish and I did look to Bud for an answer, but he was wide eyed and silent. Then, there was this laugh that had bursted out as the cloud grew bigger.

"Guys..." I said, "What's going on?"

Before they could answer me, someone else spoke, **"Oh, there's no need to be worried, Bunny..."**

I jumped and absent-mindedly grabbed hold of Bear's arm.

...I'm kind of embarrassed that I had done that, but I'm starting to get really creeped out...that voice. I know that voice! Could it really be that voice back from the secret building, last night?

Bish yelled out, "Who the F*** are you?"

"Yeah," Bear also yelled, "Show yourself!"

The laugh grew terribly louder, and the pink cloud had finally opened up. Something like a red demon, with venomous green eyes, in a girl's outfit came out from it... Why a girl's outfit?

**"You want to know who I am, well,"** the demon said as he stepped closer, which in our response we stepped back, **"You may call me Him, your savior."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bear's PoV :**

**"You want to know who I am, well,"** the demon said, **"You may call me Him, your savior."**

Savior? What the hell?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I spoke.

**"Oh, you didn't notice me hovering over the secret building of the government of the United States of America?"**

"...What the hell are you talking about?" I repeated myself.

"You should explain yourself better," Bud added, "What do you mean by 'savior,' and how come you know about the secret building?"

**"Fine, you poor, foolish children-"**

He has such an annoying, mousy voice! "Teenagers!"

**"Whatever you call yourselves. You may recall your doors being unlocked back at the **secret building of the government of the United States of America."****

...How the did he know that?

****"And the sleeping guards, and voice calling out your name in the hallway, leading you out of your rooms?"****

"How do you know this?" I asked.

The demon started to laugh again. I wonder, what the hell is so funny?

Suddenly, he took a huge step at us and barked back, **"Because I set you free! I'd put the guards to sleep, unlocked your doors, and lead you out of your prison rooms! Without me, you would still be trapped there!"**

"How though?" Bud asked.

**"I have my ways, but that doesn't matter," **Him said, taking a few steps back, **"What does is that you have to pay up."**

"PAY UP?!" Bish shouted in shock.

I really don't like this guy. It's just something in my gut that's telling me he's up to something...

"We do have money..." Bud said, already searching his pocket.

**"No," **Him said, **"I don't need the worthless paper all you humans use and put value into."**

"Then how would we repay you?"

**"I require your service-"**

"No," I said, causing Him, and the others, to give me a look of slight shock, "We just got out of enslavement, and now you plan to use us? We're not exactly free from the government yet, you know."

**"No worries, I would take care of them myself. If you help me, you would never need to worry about the pathetic agents ever again."**

Oh really? I doubt it.

"What the hell do you want us to do?"

**"Oh, just help me finish up a plan I've been working on..."**

A plan? To help hurt someone?

"What is the plan you're working on?"

He looked annoyed now,** "Why are you so nosey?"**

"Because I don't trust you."

He looked at me funny, as if trying to figure me out. But then he put his hands on his hips, **"I save you from the captivity, and this is how I'm repaid for my hard work? Hmmpt. Disgraceful."**

"We didn't ask you to help us escape in the first place, so why should we help you?"

Him was glaring at me now, **"I have ways to get what I want. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."**

I said nothing, just glared right back at him. He doesn't scare me, not a single bit. I rather deal with whatever he's planning to hurt us with than walk right into his trap.

**"Fine,"** Him growled, **"I did warn you though."**

He slowly raise his hand as he kept his glare on me. Then... he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, I felt like my insides were being squeezed. It suddenly became harder to breathe, and my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Bear?"

...What the- I couldn't move! I could only move my eyes around, and feel my heart racing in my chest. I could feel blood rushing in my veins. Every part of me was shut down. I fell, with Bunny trying to pull me up, "Bear!"  
I was breathing pretty heavy, as Bunny had attempted to lift me up in the air. I would be worried if I was too heavy for her, if I wasn't worried for myself!

"Bear!" Bud had grabbed my other arm and helped pulled me up too, "Bear, are you ok?"

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't move that either.

"Bear, answer me!" I made my eyeballs look at Bud. It was the closet thing to a f***ing yell I could give Bud! His eyes widened, "Can you speak?"

No. If I could, I would have been cursing by now! It hurt! It hurt like a b****!

Bish screamed, "What did you do to him?"

**"Here's a new deal I'll make with you," **Him said as a pink cloud began to shallow me up. Bud and Bunny tried to pull me out, but somehow they lost their grip. The pink cloud carried me towards Him as he spoke,** "You three do as I say, or he'll experience extreme pain and torture."**

"You can't do this!" Bish yelled.

Him only laughed, **"Oh, but I already have! So long, will be seeing you in TownVille soon enough!"**

Him started to disappear into a pink cloud, and the cloud I was in began to swallow the rest of me up. I want to fly out of this thing, but I still couldn't move! No, no no no no! I can hear the others screaming as I'm sucked into the cloud. This can't be happening! I suddenly feel overwhelmed and tired. No, I must stay awake, this is no time for a nap! I try to keep my eyes open, but they close against my will. I black out.

* * *

...I open my eyes slowly. I was in a bed, in a room which looked like a bedroom. The pillow felt nice and soft, and my blanket felt warm, I could sink into it. I sighed and closed my eyes...

Where's Bunny? And Bish, Bud? Images flashed into my head, red sky, pink clouds, cross-dressing demon, being carried away, they were screaming, Bunny was crying! I jolted back up. Holy s***, I'd been kidnapped! I looked around, where was I? I need to find a way out!

I _was_ in a bedroom. An empty one. There was a window right beside my bed. I threw my covers off and pounced at it. It's got to open! I try lifting the window, but it didn't budge. Maybe it's locked? I lift the blinds up to find a lock, but there was none. What the-  
What did they do, use a f***ing super hot glue gun to seal thing shut? If that's the case, I'll just smash the glass. I punched the glass, but nothing! I punched at it again, but nothing changed, there wasn't even a scratch! Oh, come on! This window can't be unbreakable! I pounded away at the window, taking so much of my energy at that one window, but nothing. Who made this thing!

Well, obviously I couldn't get out that way. I looked around the room again, there has to be another way out.

...Well, there was the royal purple door, but who would leave that open? I walked over to it anyway and grabbed the knob, but Him would have to be-

_click!_

...It opened.

Well, like the saying goes, make a better door than a window, right? Is that how it's used?

I slowly opened the door and peered through it. No one was there, just an empty hallway. I cautiously walked pass three doors. First was a deep blue door, then a forest green door, then finally a bright blood red door. The rest of the doors I saw were made of metal. As I walked down the hall, with my back to the wall at each corner, I began to hear voices down somewhere.

"OH, YOU GOT TO BE F***ING KIDDING ME! I WAS WINNING, FOR ONCE!"

**"Video games are not good for your health, you know."**

I stopped for a moment, it was Him! I'm going the wrong way! Though he might be revealing some information, like what are these video games? Some evil doom day device or something? I should stay for a moment and listen.

"What the hell is it now, Him? Another plan to destroy the powerpuff girls?"

So that's his plan. Destroying these group of... Girls? Well, that's abusive, but what was the point of that? Why not just do something more useful, in the sense of evil? Like, start a war, create a virus, anything was better than destroying a group of girls.

**"Why do you always assume it's a plan to destroy them?"**

"Because you're always going on and on about how you plan to destroy them, so would you make it short for once?"

**"It's not about them."**

"Oh thank god!"

"Then what's the plan about?"

**"Actually, it's not even a plan."**

"Then what the hell is it?"

Him cleared his throat before speaking, **"Oh Bear!"**

I froze... He can't possibly know where I am now!

**"Bear!"**

"What are you-"

**"Shh!" **Him hushed before continuing to call me, with his mousy voice, **"Bear, I know you're somewhere in the hallway, you might as well join us!"**

...Maybe if I just turn back around to my room, I can fool him...

The instant I took a step in the opposite direction though, Him says, **"Oh come on, Bear! You don't have to be shy!"**

I ain't shy! I just hate that little piece of cross-dressing, auto-tune shit! I kept walking as I listened to Him calling for me and the following conversation:

"What the hell is wrong with Him?"

Another guy answered, "A lot of things are wrong with Him."

A third guy spoke up, "Hey Him, did you hit your head on the ceiling while coming down here?"

**SMACK!**

"OW!"

"Stupid, he can't hit his head on the ceiling."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's like a mentally retarded spirit. He has no brain, so he can easily phase his head through walls!"

**SMACK!**

"Ahh!"

**"Quiet, and don't you ever insult me again!"**

The guy practically laughed, "Like that's going to happen."

Him yelled back at me again,** "Bear, do not make me teleport you here!"**

Yeah, being sucked into a cloud again is really... weird... But I ain't going down without a-

"AHH!" I screamed as I fell into a-

A cloud! Oh that's just great, making me feel all dumb and s***!

I fall, fall, fall down until the cloud opens and I fall flat on my face. As I try my best not to curse Him into hell, and instead, absorb the shock and pain I'm feeling, I think to myself: I'm really getting tired of these clouds sneaking up on me. And I'm really, really hating Him right now, to the point where I could just kill him!

...It would be a waste to the only contacts I have, but it would be worth it, so much, if I...

**"There you are! Finally you showed up, you shy thing yo-"**

I lifted up my head quickly and use my laser vision to shoot at Him. He dodged it just in time before it hit his head. Damn it! I was so close!

**"Well, I guess you're not that shy after all,"** Him said, glaring at me as I got up, **"You, sit with the others."**

It was only then that I noticed something from those other guys, all sitting on a couch that had four seats on it. Sure, they were all staring at me because they thought I was part of Him's imagination, but there was something else...

The guy in the first seat had black hair that spiked up, and forest green eyes, wearing some outdoor gym clothes.

The one in the third seat was a blonde with deep blue eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a jacket and some blue jeans.

The one in the middle of them had long orange hair (longer than Bud's) and blood red eyes. He wore a very old red baseball hat backwards on his head, a red short sleeved t-shirt with its own pocket filled with pens, and some black jeans.

I'm sure I have seriously damaged my brain due to the fall, but I feel related to them some how... I don't even know them. I don't have a feeling that maybe, I knew them long ago but then I forgot! No, I just feel related to them. Weird...

As I finally took the fourth seat seat next to the blue guy, the red dude glares at Him while pointing at me. Him speaks, **"I rescued him and three others."**

The red guy then turns his head to me. He looked shocked, raising his eyebrow, "Him rescued you?"

"In order to turn us into slaves," I said, glaring at Him.

**"Not slaves, I just need your service."**

"Right," I said. He is just so convincing, it makes me want to rip his head off.

**"Oh Bear, I would never use you as a slave,"** Him said, trying to look all innocent, **"I'm nothing like the government, who created you just to use you."**

Uh, created me? "What do you mean by 'created?'"

**"Why, you don't think you were born, do you?"**

No. Well, maybe. I never gave it thought, really. I just remember floating in some weird tube in a white room, nothing earlier than that.

**"Well then, I'll tell you how you were created."**

"Wait, you know how I was created?" I asked, a little freaked out. He's either lying, or he has spied on me since I was alive... I really hope he's lying...

**"Yes, I do-"**

"Wait," the blue one spoke, "do we-"

**"Yes, because I haven't dismissed any of you,"** Him said, **"Now, there was once a girl-"**

"Um, that," the green one pointed at me, "Is obviously a guy."

Him glared at hi- uh, the green guy, **"Don't you think I know that?"**

"I don't know, I wouldn't trust you based that outfit!"

I facepalmed before joining the three of them who had instantly laughed out loud. That was pure genius.

**"QUIET!"**

We all sort of shut up after that.

Him nodded, **"Good, now as I was saying, there was once a girl who had been created by the powerpuff girls-"**

"Ugh," the red one groaned, "I thought this wasn't _about_ them!"

Him continued, in spite of his interruption,** "She was technically their sister, but she was unstable. And so she died-"**

"Wait," the red one interrupted again, "She died?"

Him nodded.

Green and Blue looked shocked as Red had leaned forward, "Like, a powerpuff girl, their sister, _died_?"

**"She had exploded after protecting the powerpuff girls."**

"How come we didn't know about this?!" He said. He seemed very concerned suddenly.

Him laughed, **"_Now_ you want me to talk about them?"**

Red had glared at Him as he sloughed back down. Him continued, **"Besides, you were too busy robbing a candy store to notice the explosion. ****But, from the explosion, our beautiful government of the USA was able to collect the girl's DNA. By using that, and a drop of _my own_ blood, Bear came into existence."**

...Excuse me? Did I hear right? I was made with _his_ DNA?! You mean that my mom is a dead girl and he's my _dad_?! HIM?! WHY?! WHY HIM, WHY?! I stared at Him for a pretty good long damn time, he could not be serious! I finally blinked and turned to face the others, who by surprise, were staring right at me, shocked too. I turned back to Him, "...No."

Him nodded, **"Yes."**

I shook my head, "Hell no!" I refuse to believe my_ 'dad'_ kidnapped me and decided to turn me into his own personal slave!

**"Well look on the bright side,"** Him said, almost mockingly, **"They're your brothers! Consider this a family reunion! You're dismissed!"** And with that, Him left all four of us dumb, sitting there like idiots...Brothers? Well, I guess that would explain that feeling I had earlier, but the closest I thought of brother was Bud. Actually, Bud's more like my strict mother-brother, always on my back on things, but still... well, maybe Him's lying...

I turned to the others, "Is he lying?"

Blue looked kind of sad and Green looked pretty mad, both were silent.

Red spoke, "We're all made of Him's DNA and a powerpuff's DNA. Boomer's formula is Him's DNA and Bubbles's DNA," he pointed at Blue before pointing to himself, "I, Brick, am made of Him's DNA and Blossom's DNA, and Butch's formula," he pointed at Green, "is made of Him's DNA and Buttercup's DNA."

"But is he lying about me?" I asked.

Brick shrugged, "I don't know. If there was proof of the fourth powerpuff, I would believe him, but I've never heard of a fourth powerpuff."

Oh, good! So there's hope for me.

"But," Brick said, "The only way to be sure if you have Him's DNA in you is if he's able to control you."

...Control me?

"Did you ever get Him mad?"

I nodded, "Once."

"And during that, did you have trouble breathing, or moving?"

"...Aw, f***..." I facepalmed. I can't believe it.

"Oh, you're lucky," Butch said, "he didn't tell you all of them, like head aches, vomiting, random bleeding, and the lost of control."

I stared at Butch, "Lost of control?!"

"Yeah, Him likes to make sure he's in control of us, and he'll usually make us attack the powerpuff girls. But you never had to experience that because your powerpuff counterpart is already dead!"

"Butch, shut up!" Brick snapped.

My mouth hung open for a moment, "You killed the powerpuff girls?!"

"No," Brick sighed, "No, no, It has never gotten even close to that."

"Oh..." That would've been terrible...

"Hey," Boomer said, "Are we getting back to the game?"

"Oh yeah," Butch exclaimed, "Brick, I'm going to pound you!"

"Yeah right, Boomer, plug in the xbox again."

As Boomer went behind the TV and grabbed some wires, he asked me, "Bear, have you ever played Call of Duty?"

I shrugged, "What's that?"

"It's a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, we have one for the xbox."

I blinked, "What's that?"

They all stared at me now. "Um... Did I say something?"

...Great, I sound like Bunny now...

"An xbox," Brick answered, "Is a video game system."

"What's a video game system?"

Brick's eyes almost popped out of his head, "It's a machine you play video games on."

"What are video games?"

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?" Butch yelled, making me jump. He's worse than Bish!

I mouth hang open yet again, "...Earth?"

Butch looked as equally shocked as I was, "How have you lived so long not knowing what video games are?"

"The government never told us about video games." I answered.

"Wait, the government?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, they kept four of us in a secret building of the government of the United States of America since we were... alive."

"They can do that?" They all asked. I shrugged, "Yeah, so I lived most of my life learning and training."

"Oh f*** that," Butch said, shoving a weird sort of controller in my hand, "You're playing with us!"

"I am?"

"Yeah," Brick agreed, "We'll put it on easy though, so we can go over how to use the xbox controller with you."

"Ok it's ready," Boomer announced.

"I could just watch-"

"No, because it's a disgrace if my brother has no idea how to play a video game," Brick said, "I'll never hear the end of it at school."

School? "What's-"

"No more questions!" Butch said, "We play!"

...Well, I'll just ask later...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait, the internet was down so I couldn't finish up very quickly. I hope you understand. ****But for your patience, I had added the extra scene with the monster. ****Please, send some reviews about any ideas on what I should write next for this story, and if this story was ok or not. If not, I will fix it. ****Also, this was to introduce the other two teams from the mirror/parallel universe: the Powerpunk Girls (I do not own) and the RightRighteous Boys (I do own). Hope Bish and Bud like their families! (And I did add their age if any of you were wondering about that. It's in Bunny's PoV, 2nd paragraph) Have fun reading.**

* * *

**B****unny's PoV :**

I stare at the ground. It's been only a few minutes since Bear's been kidnapped, and with every single second that passes by, I feel more and more like it's my fault. I don't know how, but I'm convinced that it's my fault. I had him, I was holding onto him, by his hand! And yet, I let him get sucked into that cloud. Sure, Bud had Bear's other arm, but I wonder... did we loose him because I was too weak?

For sixteen years, I've known him, grown up with him, and so many times, Bear has called me weak before. In fact, if Bear was able to speak, I'm sure he would have been blaming me. I could hear it now, "Bunkum, you're such a weakling, let go of me!"

Well, he's right. Why is it I'm so weak? Why couldn't I be stronger?

"Bunny, are you ok?"

I look up at Bish and Bud, who were both staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

"I doubt that, your face is all wet from crying,"

Crying? Oh yeah, I forgot...

Bud pulled out a napkin, from the pizzeria, and handed it to me. I took it and wiped my face, it's been a long time since I last cried. Back in the secret building of the government of the United States of America, I never really cried that much, all four of us didn't. I can remember sometimes training was harsh, and I cried then, but that was it.

...Actually, it was mostly when Bear won our first fights that I cried, because I wasn't used to how hard his attacks were then. He really is one of the strongest fighters out of all of us, I know no one else who is a better fighter than him...

I can feel tears building up in my eyes again.

"Bunny, you're going to make me start crying," Bish said, wiping tears from her own eyes, "Can you please, don't?"

"Yeah, besides, we will get him back," Bud said.

I hope so...

* * *

We flew over to TownsVille, the city that Him had mentioned... Strangely enough, I feel like I remember this place. The streets look familiar, and so do some of the buildings... But I don't know any of them...

As we landed, we walked the streets for a bit, in a depressed sort of mood. It's so quiet without Bear, you almost expect him to appear out of no where and tease us about how quiet it is...

**"In the city of TownsVille, everything was peaceful and busy!"**

...Did I just hear someone?

**"Yes, happy people everywhere, walking up and down the sidewalks of TownsVille."**

Where was that coming from?

**"Wait, what is that falling from the sky?"**

Falling from the-

I felt Bud pull me back.

I look at him, "Bud?"

**CRASH!**

**"OH MY GOSH, WHAT WAS THAT?!"**

Out of no where, a huge green monster just landed right in front of us. My eyes had widened as Bish said, "What the hell, is that a crocodile with claws and bird wings?"

...Actually, yeah, it did look like a crocodile with claws and bird wings...

It roared out bright orange flames, and the nearby buildings ended up caught on fire.

**"Quickly citizens of TownsVille, Run for your lives!"**

"We have to get out of here!" Bud said as he started to drag us in the opposite direction. Not long after he said that, Bish and I brushed him off and began running ourselves. But then we were lifted from the ground.

"Guys?!" I yelled as I felt something sharp and pointy slip into my hoodie and carry me up.

"The monster has us!" Bud yelled.

As the monster finally lifted us high enough so we could share eye contact, Bish yelled, "You have better put us down! I do not like it when random monsters just appear out of no where and lift me up, that is just rude! Do you know how uncomfortable your nail is, you retard!"

The monster stared at her for a moment, before raising us higher. Then, it opened it's huge mouth, and inside you could see lots of sharp, pointy, deadly teeth with a huge, skinny, slimy tongue similar to a frog's!

Bish screamed, "OK OK, IM SORRY, YOU ARE A VERY POLITE CROCODILE THINGY, JUST PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US BEFORE THIS THING EATS US, I DONT WANT TO BE IN THAT THING'S MOUTH!"

I looked out into the distance, trying not to focus on the monster's mouth, when I noticed three colored light paths in the sky. I stared at it until I realized who it was.

**"Oh thank goodness! It's the Powerpuff Girls!"**

...Wait, it was those girls from before in Manhattan! But, um, why are they coming towards the monster? Wouldn't the sensible thing to do is avoid it?

As I watched, Buttercup flew ahead of the others, and smashed right into the monster's gut like a bullet. The monster made a painful sound and dropped us.

"WAIT WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!"

Bish does realize we can fly, right?

Then suddenly, someone caught us by our shirts, "Don't worry, I got you!"

I looked up, it was Bubbles. She was smiling at us as Bish gasped for air, "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem," Bubbles replied as she set us down onto the sidewalk, "Its my pleasure to help! You'll be safe here, ok?"

Then she flew back to help the others fight the monster. We watched as Blossom used her ice breath to save the nearby building. Then all three of them punched, and kicked, and then used their laser vision to chase the vulgar monster back into the sky where it first came from.

**"And the day has been saved, thanks to, the Powerpuff Girls!"**

You know, I wonder if there's actually some sort of narrator who you can't see that tells what happens in TownsVille...

**"Yes, that's me!"**

But then, wouldn't I be breaking the fourth wall if that were true?

**"Yes, you would be."**

...Nah, I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all.

**"Aw man, I can never get noticed!"**

"Well," Bud said as the powerpuffs flew off, "That was fun! Now let's just avoid any more monsters for the day."

"Yeah," Bish agreed, "I can't handle that s***..."

"Even though we all been trained for years to fight things like that?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you found that scary."

"Really? You're surprised? Did you even see that tongue?! No, just imagine for a second you were in that thing's mouth! I'm sure anyone would be scared to go through that."

Bud made a funny looking disgusted face, "Yeah... I see your point..."

* * *

**Bud's PoV:**

We continued to walk until we reached the park. The grass was bright green, the sky was bright blue, and the sun was shining yellow. Flowers of every color were everywhere here, and children were playing on the playground. The sight of a joyful place made me smile.

"WAHHH!"

I paused and turned to the direction of where the sudden crying was coming from. A little boy was crying in front of... A group of green skinned men? The men were holding a red ball, and were mocking the boy.

"Aww, little boy, whatcha gonna do? Cry for your mommy, huh?"

Then the group began to laugh at the poor kid. Why, calling them disrespectful or rude would be an understatement right now. Who picks on a little kid who can't defend himself? That's just- there are no words to describe how disgusting those green goons' behaviors are! I mean, just look at them! They're bouncing the ball on the kid's head, that's just-

"Bud?" Bish said.

I turn to her, "Do you see this?"

"See what?"

"Look over there, at the guys with the green skin."

"...EWW! THEY'RE GREEN!"

...It's times like these where I really wish I could examine what's going on in her brain. There's something not normal in there, I just know it.

Bunny gasped, "Oh no, why are they bouncing a ball on that kid's face?!"

See, that's a normal response!

"Oh yeah," Bish said, finally taking notice at what was happening, "That's mean."

"Mean?" I said, "That's disgraceful! Someone's got to stop them!"

"Well, you can deal with that if you want."

"Don't you want to help?"

"Nah, I'm not good at preventing harassment."

I gave her a look, really? If she was being harassed, you can bet she wouldn't let you get away with it without giving you a piece of her mind at least. At most, she would hurt you pretty badly, leaving a scar on your face, so you don't forget to never mess with her again. She is best qualified for a situation like this, I don't see why not!

I turn to Bunny. She looked at me, then at the weird green group, then back at me, then back at them, over and over again. Not like I was actually expecting her to suddenly decide to stand up for someone for the first time, though...

I sigh, "I always have to be the one settling peace around here."

"But, um, you're good at it!" Bunny said.

"Yeah," Bish said, "Go do your peace, thing, whatever."

I rolled my eyes at them, and began to walk over there. But then, some flash of blue appeared suddenly, near the green group. I paused, what did I just see?

There was a guy, blonde with navy blue eyes. He wore corduroy jacket, collared shirt, simple dark washed jeans, and not too fancy shoes. He stopped behind the group of teens. Did he just just run all the way there? At that speed? I turned back to Bish and Bunny. By the looks on their faces, without a doubt, they saw him too. Not too many other people had seen it though.

The guy walked around to face the group, and caught their ball.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, messing with us? Can't you see we're having fun here?"

"No, all I see are a bunch of bullies," the guy said as he returned the ball to the boy, who thanked him and ran off, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Suddenly, there were two more flashes of light, green and red, that had also stopped right behind the green group.

The guy with black hair and dark green eyes (darker than forest green) wore a zipped up hoodie, dark washed jeans and sneakers.

The other one who had orange hair and maroon eyes wore a red fedora, a white button-up shirt with pockets for pens, dark washed jeans, and simple but sleek shoes.

But seriously, the whole park hadn't seen that? Twice?

"Are you a picking a fight with us?" The green group's leader threatened the navy blue one. Then the maroon and dark green guys grabbed the navy blue, "No, no he's not!" They pulled him out and huddled into a group.

I have this weird feeling that I'm related to them somehow... I don't remember them at all, and yet, there's something about them that I feel we have in common...

I think I heard the maroon one whisper, "What is your problem? This is not part of the plan!"

"Brave, we're really going to just sit there and let them bully kids?"

"Bow, I know it's horrible, but remember we're trying lay low here, no powers!"

"Exactly," the dark green one agreed, "We're saving our powers for when it's time."

"But Brace-"

_"Ahem!" _

They looked back at the green gang's leader, "I don't remember letting you off the hook. No one gets away with insulting the Gang Green Gang that easily!"

Ok, this would be a good time to get myself in there, because even though those guys have powers, it's 5 against 3, leaving them in at an disadvantage. Plus, based on their conversation, I'm afraid they might just let the Gang Green Gang beat them up!

I hurried over there, and got over there just in time to block the first attack.

The green leader, surprised that I blocked his punch, exclaimed, "There's more of you geeks?"

"Yeah, there's more of us?" Bow had asked.

I guess it's rude to suddenly appear out of no where in the middle of a fight that has nothing to do with you.

I reply, "You guys are outnumbered, you're going to need at least one more fighter if you're going to win this."

"Win?" Brave said, obviously shocked.

I turn around, "Yeah, because if you let them beat you up, they'll see you as weak, and they'll never take you seriously the next time they bully a kid. Or worse, they'll start to pick on you. You have to take some responsibility for your own safet-"

"OH!"

"OW!"

"EKK!"

"AHH!"

I turned back around and WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! Bish kicked and punched and beat the living daylights out of the gang green gang members at a pretty too humanly fast speed. Oh come on! I was in the middle of a moral lesson here!

The leader of the gang approached Bish and grabbed her arm, "What do you think you-"

**SLAP!**

"OWW! MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

Bish had heated her hand and slapped the leader right in the face! I can not believe she used her powers, what was she thinking?! He immediately let go of her arm, but then she grabbed hold of his collar, and shook him. Her eyes looked like fire, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Bullying helpless children, picking fights and grabbing girls! You know, I ought to beat you and your pathetic gang right now!"

The leader, sniffling with tears all over his face, cried, "No, please don't! We're sorry, right guys?" The rest of the members nodded their heads. The leader continued, "Yeah see, we don't mean no trouble! We're sorry!"

"If I see you fucking around here ever again, or messing with those boys over there, you better believe I'll tear you from limb to limb. Got it?"

The leader nodded, "Got it!"

Bish punched his face, "That's 'yes ma'am' to you! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bish turned to the other members. They all shook with fear, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good," Bish said, before throwing the leader over to his gang, "Now get the hell out of this park before I change my mind!" As they picked themselves up and began to scurry away, Bish yelled, "And get that disgusting green stuff on ya off! Do not not let me see you next time green, that is nasty!"

Yep, that's Bish. Able to make a grown man cry, while concerned about the health of their skin.

Bish turned to face me,"Bud, are you ok?"

"This is why I asked for your help!"

Bish kissed her teeth and looked behind me, "Who are they?"

The three guys had been standing there, shocked. But then the maroon guy shook his head, cleared his throat and answered,"I'm Henry." Henry?! Wasn't it Brave? "These are my brothers, Maxwell," Brace had nodded a little, "And Samuel." Bow had reached out his hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I wonder why the change of name, unless they were trying to keep their identities a secret from the government... Or maybe just someone else, based on the fact that the powerpuffs don't seem to be endanger of the government. It just seems like we're the only ones the government is interested in...

I shook, quote unquote, 'Samuel's,' hand, "Same here, I'm Bud, and that's Bish and-" Bunny hadn't come over yet? She was just watching us from a far, "Bunny come over here!"

Bunny had jumped to her feet and ran at normal human speed. When she came, I continued, "and this is Bunny."

Bunny sort of smiled, "Hello."

Brave, or 'Henry' I should say, spoke, "Thank you for defending us. We'll see you around sometime?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure, definitely."

Brave nodded, "Alright, come on guys, let's go."

As they walked off, Bish said, "What weird names..."

"I don't even think it's their real names." I said.

"Really? Why not?"

"...Anyone hungry?"

Bish narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What? I'm asking, it's lunch time."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let's go find someplace to eat..."

* * *

**Bish's PoV:**

After we stopped at some fast food place, where they served mostly burgers and fries, we headed out again. We just walked around TownsVille, taking note to places we've seen. Sometime during the early evening though, when most people were going home, the sky had suddenly turned red again.

The pink cloud appeared again and out came the ashat Him, **"Good to see you made it in town."**

Him dare try to greet us into town after stealing Bear from us?

"Stop kissing butt already! Where's Bear?! And what did you do to him?!" I demanded right away.

**"Good to see you too!"** Him said, already annoyed, **"He's just fine, he's in no pain at all. But that could all change tonight if you don't do as I say, so listen!"**

I crossed my arms as he continued, **"Tonight, someone's robbing a bank. But they will be stopped by the powerpuffs-"**

"So how does this include us?" I asked.

**"Let me finish! I need you to wait until both tonight's robbers and the puffs are distracted. Once they are, you'll sneak in and, quietly, steal a good chunk of money."**

"Steal?!" Bud said. He's such a dips***, couldn't even steal for a friend he grew up with for sixteen years...

**"All three of you must participate in this, or for every one of you that doesn't, I'll multiple that to the amount of pain Bear gets."**

"Don't you dare! Or I'll hunt you down and kill you!" I growled.

Him only smirked,** "Your destination is at the TownsVille bank, not to far from the center of town. After you get the money, deliver it to the volcano in the middle of the city. You have up to sunrise. Go."** Him disappeared into a cloud again, **"And don't disappoint me..."**

I turn to the others, "Does anyone else want to rip his spinal cord out and beat him with it?" Bunny and Bud just stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "This is why we need Bear, he's the only other person who would agree with me!"

"Sorry," Bud said, "we're not violent like you! Now let's hurry up and get to the bank." Bud started to walk towards the bank.

"Wait," I said, "Bud, how do you feel about stealing?" It's strange that he didn't have any other hesitation. I would think he would at least stand for a moment and think!

Bud turned his head to face me, "Don't you know? Normally I would feel sick to the stomach about stealing anything. But I rather steal than cause Bear any pain."

Oh. I was wrong then. He could steal for a friend. I shrugged as we walked, he wasn't too much of a dips*** after all.

* * *

We waited at the bank, under a street lamp at a sidewalk. We're all silent, yet aware of everything around us. We had to be, it was really dark, and we were going to be facing robbers. It would be dangerous not to be aware.

"Its so dark..." Bunny said, she stood in between me and Bud, "when do you think they'll get here?"

"Him better not be playing tricks on us..." I said.

Bud shook his head, "I don't think he sent us on a goose chase, he seemed serious."

"If he did though, I ain't sending my fist on a goose chase the next time I-!"

"Wait, you hear that?"

I shut up and listened... voices? High pitched sounding, they must belong to some girls. It sounds like the voices are coming from... the sky?

"Quick, turn invisible!"

We did as Bud said by the time whoever the voices belong to came in view. There were three girls floating down towards the bank.

One had orange hair and hot pink eyes. She wore red ribbons in her long hair, a tank top under a sweater shirt that showed her shoulders, a checkered mini skirt and black flats.

Another had blonde piggy tails, that reached to her waist, and denim eyes. She basically wore a blue belly shirt, a black mini skirt, and black boots with blue and gold bangles.

The third one had black mohawk hair (braided not shaved), and emerald green eyes, wearing a black skinny jumpsuit, a spiky green belt, spiky green bracelets, and a spiky green neck choker with black spiky boots.

...Do I know them? I feel like we're family all of a sudden. Weird, I shake my head, I must be tired, that's all.

The girls had landed and the pink one spoke,"Alright, we're her-"

"It's so cold!" The blue one whined. The green one spoke, "That's because you're butt naked, Brat."

"Oh, like you, Brute, have on the perfect outfit!" Brat yelled, "You look like a dog with that collar!"

"It's a neck choker. Not a collar. But since you act like a dog..."

"Shut up, you dog!"

"You're the dog here."

"No you are!"

"No you are."

"You are!"

"Enough!" Brute and Brat had shut up while the pink one continued, "You both have terrible outfits! Both of you look like dogs, ok! Now can I get back to what I was saying!?"

"Says miss know it all, always bossing us around!" Brat yelled.

"Why do we even listen to someone like Berserk, who wears ribbons in her head?" Brute added.

"Shut up! I need to tell you what we're doing here so we can hurry up and get it over with! So stop fighting!"

Brute and Brat had stayed quiet long enough for Berserk to continue. She whispered, "Alright here's what we're doing. We're gonna go in, steal a few bags of gold, then hurry back home."

"Wait, didn't Oppressor tell us not to?" Brat asked. Who's this oppressor dude?

"Yeah, but who listens to that old idiot all the time? Besides, we sort of need it right now."

Brute and Brat glanced at each other before nodding their heads, "Ok, we're in."

"You better be!" Berserk said, before heading towards the bank, "Come on, before someone-"

"Finds you?!"

I turned to the sky again. Oh shoot, I didn't even realize the puffs had come! They were floating above the girls, wearing coats. The pink one, uh, Blossom I believe continued, "How did you get here?"

What the hell did she mean by that? We walked here, they all flew here, and at this time of night, I think those are the only two ways of travel for us!

Berserk smirked, "Weren't expecting to see the powerpunks again, were you?"

Powerpunk? Cool name, only if they didn't rip it off of Powerpuff.

I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. Bud whispers, "Let's go."

I guess that means we'll have to miss the action. Shoot, I was really digging everyone's personal businesses here! If only I could beg for five more minutes, but the more time we lose, less time before sunrise came. We can't let Bear down!

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

"How did you get here?"

"Weren't expecting to see the powerpunks again, were you?"

"Yeah, I thought they locked you guys up!" Bubbles exclaimed. She was being serious.

Buttercup facepalmed, "You don't agree with the enemy!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Blossom ignored her sisters as she spoke, "How did you get out?"

"Like we'll ever tell you."

"Fine, then I'll just beat it out of you!" Buttercup said.

Brute made an evil smile, "I wouldn't mind breaking their bones in a rematch..."

Looks like we have a showdown here, ladies and gen-

"No! We were just on our way!" Wait, what?

"We were?"

Berserk gave her sisters a look, "Yes, we _were_. Come on!" As the punks walked off, Berserk yelled out, "See you powderpuffs later!"

"It's POWERpuffs!" They yelled back at the punks.

When they were far enough, Brute said, "What the hell was that? You made made us look stupid!"

"If we robbed a bank, we could get away with it. If we fought those puffs, there's no way we could hide that."

"WHO CARES! I want revenge!"

"Maybe one day, when we're not under Oppressor's roof anymore, but we can't now."

"And it's too cold!" Brat whined.

Brute rolled her eyes, "You dog..."

* * *

Later, in the morning at the Powerpuff home, the Utoniums sit around their kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"I can't believe you let them get away..."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Buttercup, please-"

"They are up to something! And you just let them get away?"

"Well, they hadn't done anything yet, and it would be wrong of us to just assume they were going to rob the bank. We didn't even know if that's what they were doing!"

"So you just let them get away."

As Professor had finished his breakfast and went to watch the news, Blossom spoke, "Hey, I agree they're up to something. But we have to do this right. First, we need to wait for a sign they're up to something, then go after them."

Buttercup made a face as if she was saw something gross to her, "That makes no sense. Why do we need a sign to tell us what we already know? That makes no fuc-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom interrupted.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Whatever! I'm done! But if they robbed that bank-"

_"Today's news! TownsVille's Bank has been robbed!"_

The girls had turned their heads to the TV in their living room, where the Professor was at.

_"Over a million dollars stolen. Police are now arriving on the scene. No word from the Powerpuff girls yet."_

Suddenly the phone started to ring. It was probably the Mayor calling.

Buttercup spoke, "Well, _there's_ your sign!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone, I'm so sorry this maybe too short, and I worry that you won't like it. I decided I really needed to finish this today, even though I didn't have much of an idea of what to write for this chapter. Please tell me if you think it needs fixing up because it's bad, because then I'll fix and make it better! And thank you for reading and understanding, I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Bud's PoV :**

After getting breakfast, We stood in front of a TV store, where there were TV's being shown off at the window. The news was on, talking about a bank robbery.

"This is bad..."

"It's not that bad," Bish said as she nibbled at her breakfast burrito, "They're over exaggerating! They're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"What if they find out it was us?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bish continued, "We're not just professionally trained fighters, we know how to cover things up, they'll never find us!"

"...You sound nervous."

Bish gave me a stunned look, "Nervous? Me?"

"You're _not_ denying everything I say because you're nervous, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm fine, we won't get caught. We're fine!"

Well, I doubt she's calm. It's written all over her. The fake smiling, the constant encouragement and denial, the way she barely touched her burrito, if she wasn't nervous, then she needs medication or something.

I nodded and agreed, "Yeah, we're fine. You should focus on eating, you're starting to look pale."

"Yeah," Bish said, now taking a big bite of her burrito, "...This isn't too bad! What do you think, Bunny?"

Bunny had already finished hers. She nodded, "It was good."

I'm not too nervous about the robbery. Or, maybe I am nervous, but I just can't tell because Bish's nervousness over-shadows mine. Either way, we should get away with this. Like Bish said, we're not just professionally trained fighters. We have been trained to be spies, too. So we know how to cover up our mistakes. But... if we did screw up...

I take a bite out of my burrito, I can't afford the two of us being overwhelmed by this, I don't think Bunny could handle that very well...

* * *

**Blossom's PoV:**

"Well _there's_ your sign!"

I ignored Buttercup and flew over to answer the hotline, "Yes Mayor?"

_"Blossom! I can't find my pickle ja-"_ in the background, I hear Miss Bellum, _"Sir, that's not why you called the girls..."_

There was a pause before the Mayor had said, _"Oh yes. Blossom! There are people in the FBI here in my office! They want to speak with you and your sisters, immediately!"_

The FBI?

"We'll be right there, Mayor!"

_"Thank you Blossom. And don't forget about my pickle jar!"_

I hang up and fly back down stairs. Why would the FBI want us? We couldn't have done anything wrong. Then again, I can only speak for the two of us, but I don't think Buttercup could ever get the attention of the FBI!

As I fly into the kitchen, Bubbles asked, "Are we going to find the Mayor's pickle jar again?"

"No," I spoke, "It's more serious than that."

"Oh please, what could be more serious than Blossom's stupidity?" I glare at Buttercup. I hate being insulted in that way, and she knows it.

"How about the FBI?"

Buttercup, at first, raised an eyebrow at me. Then, she got defensive and pointed a finger at me, "Do not look at me like that, I did nothing!"

"I hope so. Come on, let's go. Bye Professor!"

"Bye girls! See you when you get home!"

"But I really didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did, I said I hope you didn't."

"That's the same-" Bubbles had cut Buttercup off, "Are the FBI really here?"

"Yes, they are waiting at the Mayor's office to talk to us."

"What do they want with us?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "It can't be that bad, though. We did nothing wrong. They might just want our help."

"Oh. At least we don't have to find the Mayor's pickle jar again. Or open it for him. Or buy it fo-"

"Actually, we also have to find it for him again."

* * *

As we arrived at the Mayor's office, there were four people in the room. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, and two guys in black suits.

"Girls! Thank goodness you're finally here! You have to find my pickle jar!"

Miss Bellum cleared her throat, _"After..."_

The Mayor stared at her, confused, "After what?"

Miss Bellum sighed, "After you girls talk to these nice gentlemen from the FBI."

"OH! oh yeah," the Mayor looked annoyed by this, "Yeah, after you talk to them... Just please, hurry!"

"We'll be quick," one of the agents said, "if you two could just leave us for a moment."

Miss Bellum and the Mayor agreed and left the room, leaving us with the agents.

One of them spoke right away, "Let's get down to business..."

* * *

**Brave's PoV:**

I sat in front of my computer, thinking. Who were those guys? I remember their names, Bud, Bish and Bunny. They were no one we already knew about in this world, specifically this city.

First, there was the Powerpunk girls, Berserk, Brat and Brute. Back in the Mirror World, they ruled over the city of VilleTown as tyrants, with the Oppressor. They are almost vulgar and disgusting in every way possible. Almost. I can't say I really hate someone if I don't really know them. Even if they were practically destroying the city every single day, I never really knew them personally and how come they acted this way. My best reasoning was that since the Oppressor created them, he somehow manipulated them too, and that the Powerpunks were under his complete control. But then, they did rebel against him once in a while... whatever excuse they had to rule over VilleTown like they did, it wouldn't help them now.

After the Powerpunks, there were the Powerpuff girls. Jomo told us they once came into our world by accident, but then helped defeat the punks and the Oppressor. After the Powerpuff girls had saved our city, the Oppressor and the punks were locked up in a jail. But after a long enough time, they all broke out and immediately took control VilleTown once again. But it was because of that my brothers and I exist now. We were created to prevent the Punks from having tyrant power over anyplace or any being.

And so after many years of fighting them, and constantly plotting against them (which all became utter fail each and every time), one thing finally worked: a huge rebellion. We encouraged the people to spread awareness about the new fascism in VilleTown, and how we needed all the help to lock up the illegal rulers. I mean, the IBF (Investigation from Bureau Federal) and our own country, Acirema, couldn't do a thing about the Punks because they were so poor and small. I know, it was pitifully tarnish. But as the mirror version of America, it would be expected.

But back to the rebellion... it was violent. Almost a crazy outburst of anger exploded. Well actually, it did explode. The rebellion came at night to the Powerpunk manor, and threw fire at the windows. I'm sure someone was going to kill before we could have a trail! Lucky for the Punks, though, somehow they managed to escape into this world, using some sort of mirror. The mirror had some sort of magical influence on it, and restricted us from going after them.

So we had the help of She, who was a yellow sprit of peace and love and forgiveness, dressed in a men's suit for some reason, to enchant another mirror. Our instructions were clear to us before we ever stepped into this world. To bring back the Powerpunks, and the Oppressor. If they cause no trouble while here, they get to decide whether to stay here in this world, or take responsibility upon themselves and go to court. If they do cause trouble, they come back to our world and are thrown in jail. To be honest, I can't say I agree with that plan though. If we were to give them a chance to prove themselves in court if they behaved, why not give them the same right if they didn't behave? But nothing we could do about it now, orders are orders after all.

Since we came to this world, we've seen so many people. The ones that actually scare me though are the Rowdyruff boys. We've seen them around the city before. They're exactly the opposite of us. They rob and steal from mostly banks, they talk insulting each other, often cursing and slapping and punching, and they dress like peasant dolts! My brothers and I much rather give to charity, respect each other at the least, and dress like we're _trying_ not to look like peasants. We don't have a lot of money, we never were rich enough for good clothing, and before in the Mirror World, we didn't even have enough food! But with all the banks being robbed, you would think those idiots would buy something _appealing_ at least.

But what am I doing, sitting here thinking about how they dress? I mean every time someone mixes us up, they think the ruffs are us due to how much own physical appearances look alike, which makes me worried that our own reputation would be destroyed just like that, but that's not why I was sitting here thinking!

...Those purple guys. Bud, Bish and Bunny. They simply popped out of no where in this city! But it wouldn't really matter to me, if they had no powers! It could be important to know them before it turns out they're our enemies!

I mean, I don't think they are, at least not yet. They were very helpful back in the park when the Gang Green Gang were going to beat us up. I hate getting beat up by these bullies everywhere, why would they call us geeks and nerds?

But anyway, I feel for the safety of our mission, I must find out more about these guys, I have to!

So, I guess the first step is to search the internet. Back at home, no one used the internet in our country that much, and it was considered practically a 'blessing,' to have computer. We had one though. I know, a computer but no food? Well, Jomo created it, and we used it to hack into the Powerpunks computers. Or no, I used it. Jomo taught me how to hack into, well, anything. But I promised I would only hack when it's necessary to the mission.

But here, I wouldn't need to, just yet. Everyone in this world uses the internet so much, I feel like all I need to do is just search their name and walla! All the information I need on the person. I login quickly and start to type in my searches. Then I stopped. If I typed in Bud, I would get something like a flower bud. If I typed Bunny, I would get a rabbit! They're both too broad. But maybe Bish...?

...Nope! Well, I could try finding them and poke for more information. But then again, keeping secrecy is important to the mission. So, I have no other choices at hand. Well, I hope Jomo would understand. Time to hack...

* * *

**Blossom's PoV:**

One of them spoke right away, "Let's get down to business. We need to ask you something."

I looked back at my sisters. Bubbles smiled a little, keeping her happy mood. Buttercup had crossed her arms, though she did not seem annoyed. They both seem to be listening. I turn back to the men, "What is it?"

The man pulled out four pictures, "Have any of you seen these people?"

We stared at the pictures. They were head shots of four people who all almost looked the same. Two boys and two girls, all had brown hair and a shade of purple eyes. One of them looked really familiar...

"Who are these people?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?"

"It's classified information," the second agent said, "We're under orders not to."

"I'd seen them," Bubbles said suddenly.

Buttercup and I stared at Bubbles as the first agent asked, "You have?"

"Are you sure Bubbles?" I asked.

"Well, I think I did-"

"Bubbles-"

"Wait, let me finish!" Bubbles said, "When we were fighting the crocodile with claws and bird wings, I'd rescued three people who looked like the ones in the pictures. Except they had brown eyes."

The agent handed the pictures over to Bubbles, "Which three?"

Bubbles looked over at them, before holding up three of the photos, "These three, I think."

It was just one boy and the two girls she showed us. I examined the pictures harder. If Bubbles had seen these people while we were all out at the same time, maybe I could recognize them. But, I couldn't. I didn't actually see Bubbles rescue anyone...

"Good job, girls," the first agent said as he took the pictures from Bubbles, "Now can we ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," I said, "Anything."

"If you see these people and recognize them, call us," he handed a card with a written phone number on it. I took it and scanned it.

"And another thing," the second agent spoke. I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie, "Could you sign this for my daughter?"

* * *

**Brave's PoV:**

I'm hacking into this government's files and retrieving it's information on, a lot of things actually. It was actually surprisingly simple to hack to a software that ran on zeros and ones, while my computer ran on negative zeros and negative ones. The mirror world technology has it's advantages...

I'm picking up files on the Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs, the Powerpunks, and I even found out the government knew about us RightRighteous! And I got no warning yet that they realized my activity, and at the speed my computer was downloading the files, things were going well. I just didn't find a file about the ones in the park yet...

Wait, there was a file named 'Purple.' I don't think it has anything to do with them, but it's showing up as a result. Just to check, I searched through it quickly. Before I even got far, though, I saw a picture in the file. It looked like someone with a hunched back. I scrolled down and right underneath that one was another picture. This one looked like that girl, Bunny.

This file had exactly what I needed. I downloaded it and-

A message popped on my screen, saying, **"WARNING, YOU HAVE BEEN DETECTED!"**

Oh no. I knew the negative zeros and ones wouldn't buy me forever, but I just found what I needed!

I would have to destroy the computer! I laser beamed all of it into tiny, tiny burnt pieces.

I sigh... and head out of my room, "Jomo?" I called out. I hope he doesn't mind trying to take apart and scarping the old computer... Well, Jomo and I were planning on building a faster computer. And once we do, I can look through the saved files through the internet backup at home, protected by negative zeros and ones. I doubt anyone in this world could hack through that just yet. And if they could, we got our own ways of keeping our stuff safe. Eventually, I'll know more about them, but of course, everything takes time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Quickly I just want to answer one of my reviews. The question: 'When can you continue?' I'm guessing this means when can I update my story with the next chapter. I can't give an exact date. I'm terrible at dead lines. Even though two times in a row, I ended up submitting my chapters on Saturday, That's not really a confirmed date. The only reason why it was like that was because I don't like not being able to submit a chapter for over a week. I may do that, but it usually will bother me. So, I guess I'll try doing a weekly submit to the story, more or less. But no promises. I might also submit chapters early too. So all I can say is keep an eye out. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me. And also, if you read this part too where I just ramble on, I appreciate it, so extra thanks to you!**

**BTW for Jomo I felt like he should be more different in the way he speaks compared to Mojo, so you may see the difference in the story of how they communicate. **

**Edit: I don't know if Fanfiction send you emails for when the author of a story you're following updates something, but I just fixed some mistakes I made, that's all.**

* * *

**Brace's PoV :**

The early sun shining on my back and the cold breeze blowing through me as I sit on the somewhat wet grass. It rained a bit last night.

I breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in... and out. In... out.

"Morning Brace!"

I jumped at the direction of Bow's voice, then glared at him a little, "Bow, I'm meditating!"

"Oh, I'm sorry brother," Bow said, standing over me, "I had something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, your breakfast is starting to get cold on the kitchen table."

I sighed, "I'll eat when I'm done meditating."

"May I ask something?"

"You just did."

Bow rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, why do you 'meditate?' What is meditating anyway?"

"That's two questions."

Bow stayed quiet, crossing his arms. Saying things that annoyed him used to get rid of him...

"It's a way of calming yourself and focusing your thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it's a way to calm yourself, why sit on wet grass? Why not on a mat?"

...You know, I have never thought of that before...

"Why are you bothering me, Bow?"

"Uh- I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever," I said, as I get up, "I'm going in."

We both walk into the house we were currently living in, thanks to the funding She was giving us.

"Jomo?" Brave called out, as he came out of his room.

"Hey Brave." Bow said.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jomo?"

I shook my head, "I haven't."

"I saw him go downstairs into the basement after breakfast."

"Right. Of course, as I expected." Brave said as we followed him towards the basement. Jomo does spend a lot of time down there, working on things.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Bow asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "something to do with our current mission?"

"I did, actually," Brave answered.

"What is it?"

"Can't really answer just yet."

"Why not?"

Brave didn't answer. We stopped at the basement door, where a lot of mechanic sounds were coming from. Brave knocked on it, "Jomo, can we come in?"

The noises stopped. Then, the door opened.

Jomo held the door for us, "Come in."

We entered and took our seats on the chairs left in the room. Before Jomo went back to his work on his table (looked like another gun to stun the punks or something) he stood there waiting for one of us to speak.

"Jomo, I found some information that's...interesting."

"Interesting?"

"But, while obtaining the information, I was almost caught... hacking, and I had...to...destroy the computer upstairs..."

Jomo crossed his arms, a little disappointed, "Brave-"

"But it was worth it," Brave interrupted, "and besides, we have been meaning to build another computer, this would be a good time to do it."

Jomo stayed quiet before speaking, "Information?"

"I wanted to tell you guys _after_ we got a new computer. It would be easier to show it then tell it, and I didn't really look through the files yet."

Jomo stayed quiet again, before eventually sighing, clearing the table. You may have noticed, but Jomo's sort of on the quiet side. There was one time the punks had hit him so hard at his brain in one of their battles that Jomo lost some of the ability to express himself fully. It's not that he isn't as intelligent as he was before, but I don't expect him to speak a paragraph without taking long breaks sometimes. And at times, it is confusing to communicate with him, but he had this injury ever since we came into existence. By now, we can pick up on a lot of things he says.

"I'll get you guys when we're done with the computer." Brave said, already helping Jomo at the table.

"Ok," I said, jumping off my seat, "You know where to find me."

"You're going to train without _eating_ again?" Bow said, he makes it sound worse than it really is.

I walked out, "I don't feel hungry."

* * *

**Blossom's PoV:**

We headed down to the bank next. Two police cars were in front of it. They secured the area with caution tape. Though we're always allowed in.

"Powerpuff girls!"

We flew over the tape, towards one of the officers. I spoke, "Morning, sir. Did you find any evidence?"

"Not yet, but we already had called in a detective, and he's looking into it now."

"Where is he?"

"Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked.

"Come with me," The officer said as he lead us in the direction where more officers had gathered.

As we came close, the detective was looking around, puzzled, "Do we know if the money was taken in cash?"

"Indeed it was."

"But that's impossible..."

"What is?" I asked.

The men had finally noticed we arrived, "I can't find proof that the money was ever stolen _here._ Maybe through a computer system, but there are no prints or any other evidence here."

That's strange. It wouldn't usually take long for the police to already know who robbed the bank and how, but if they can't find any evidence...

"Can we look?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure, maybe you'll find something we didn't see."

We turned on our special vision and looked around. I had suspected to find marks with no finger prints on them. And we did.

"There are plenty of hand prints where you looked. None of them have fingerprints, so you can't tell exactly who did it."

"So there's only proof that someone did physically rob the bank here," the detective concluded.

"I already know who robbed it though," Buttercup claimed, more so to me than anyone else in the room.

"Who then?"

Before she could even speak, I had cut her off, "It was either the rowdyruff boys, or the powerpunk girls." Those are the only ones I know who could heat up their hands so when they touched something, the sweat on their hands wouldn't make a mark easily show. Usually used only on metal, and as you can see, most of the bank is metal. But because they heated up their hands, they left slight marks on the metal. Like how you press your hand on a pillow, then lift it up to see there's a hand print. Of course, compared to that, this is more permanent.

And how do I know? The Rowdyruff boys had done this plenty of times before.

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, but then she stayed quiet.

"Power_punks_, you said?"

Before I could explain, another officer beat me to it, "Don't you remember years back when those three girls who looked like the powerpuff girls came out of no where and started destroying the city?"

He was talking about the day when we visited VilleTown, and met the punks for the first time. We had stopped them, but how they came back, I don't know.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! But we hadn't seen them in a long time..."

"We saw them last night," Bubbles said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact," Buttercup had cut in, "we saw them here last night!"

"You did?"

"Yes, we did!"

"Then there shouldn't be any doubt as to who robbed the bank!" the officer exclaimed, happily.

"Not quite," I said, "because we didn't actually _see_ them _enter_ the bank last night. We just saw them near it. And even though that may raise the suspicion of which of the two suspects who most likely did it, it's not valid proof. If anything, it's biased."

There was a pause, before one of the officers said, "Good point."

Buttercup crossed her arms, "I don't what 'biased' is, but I still think it was the powerpunks."

* * *

**Buttercup's PoV:**

After the police decided they would search for the location of the Powerpunks, we had decided to stop by at Mojo's, where the idiots should be. What does Blossom know about anything? I mean, I would love it if the Rowdyruffs did rob the bank, so I could beat Butch's ass again and send them off to jail where they belong. But it's so obvious who really did rob the bank! We even heard them!

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Wait, didn't Oppressor tell us not to?" _

_"Yeah, but who listens to that old idiot all the time? Besides, we sort of need it right now."_

_"Ok, we're in."_

_"You better be! Come on, before someone-"_

_"Finds you?!"_

* * *

**Buttercup's PoV:**

They were up to something, they were definitely going to rob the bank, and not only does Blossom let them go, she thinks if I get the chance to pound the Rowdyruffs, I'll just keep my mouth shut! Well, that ain't happening, sister! When it turns out it was the punks who robbed the bank, I'm going to rub it in her face so hard-

"Buttercup."

huh? I turned back around, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

She snapped me out of my thinking for _this?_

I rolled my eyes, "To Mojo's, duh! I'm not as stupid as you think, Blossom!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Well still," I said as I kept flying.

"Buttercup, we're already here."

I turned back around. Oh. There was the volcano in the middle of TownVille Park with the weird laboratory on top of it. How did I miss that? Oh, never mind! I flew towards Blossom and Bubbles as they flew ahead of me.

* * *

**Bubble's PoV:**

Blossom and Buttercup had looked more annoyed than they did earlier. They've been bickering with each other a lot on this case. I hope it doesn't get any worse, or they just might break out into an argument. I never liked when they argued...

As we approached the laboratory, I turned to Blossom, "Blossom, what are we going to do?"

"Well," Blossom bit her lip lightly, "I figured we would calmly approach this..."

I frowned, "This will probably lead to another fight..."

"Fine by me," Buttercup said, "I'll be glad to punch something soon."

I sighed. I guess if we have to, we have to. But if we could avoid it, I rather we did.

Blossom knocked on the front door. We waited a few minutes, before it opened. Mojo had opened it.

"Oh," he said, confused, "Hello girls. Is something wrong?"

Blossom spoke, "There's been a robbery at TownsVille's bank."

"Oh," Mojo said, more annoyed now, "So who do you want, considering you're here for the suspect of the crime of the bank robbery at-"

"If it's not too much trouble, could we see Brick, Butch and Boomer?"

Mojo crossed his arms,"Hmmpt. Fine," He began to walk away, his voice fading as he did, "I'll get you the annoying animals who I have share my living space, which is my amazing laboratory, who keep making messes everywhere, of soda cans and candy wrappers and any other waste which I always have to clean up..."

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**

The four of us sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. We all just woke up less than an hour ago. We had just gotten ourselves cleaned and dressed, because apparently the monkey who we must listen to claims, "I already clean up your messes, the messes you make everyday, of soda cans and candy wrappers and any other waste everywhere! I refuse, which is to indicate that I'm not willing, to tell you constantly, over and over again, to clean yourselves, to bathe, to brush teeth, to clean face, to brush hair, to put on deodorant, and to dress yourselves, in preferably nice, clean, clothing suited for young men your age, 16! In two more years, I'm going to kick you all out, onto the street, so I'll never see you again for as long as I live, and I can finally live in peace! You better appreciate my kindness while you still can, starting with doing the things I just asked you to do, before I cook you any food for breakfast. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I don't think we're all so dumb that we need a definition of everything when he speaks to us. It's almost insulting. Did I say 'almost?' No, I meant It _is_ insulting. But Brick, Butch and Boomer seem to be used to it because they weren't even listening. They were actually falling asleep on him. Butch was snoring! Though, I can't blame them, he did make the his lecture drag on a little.

But anyway after we were yelled at, we quickly got ourselves ready and headed back into the kitchen.

We didn't even eat that much before Mojo came back, "Someone's at the door for you."

"Who?" Brick asked.

"Go see for yourself."

Annoyed, Brick, Butch, and Boomer got up first before me. I was about to get up, but Him suddenly appeared and put his claw on me and forced me back into my seat, **"You stay."**

"Uh, why?"

"Yeah, why is he staying here?" Butch questioned Him.

Him laughed, before using a threatening tone disguised to sound nice,** "Does it really matter?"**

...True, Him is the dictator here. It really doesn't matter because if I even try, POOF! Pink cloud sucks me in, and spits me right back out where I'm supposed to be. The other three sort of gave Him glares before getting the door. Mojo walked out, and Him disappeared into thin air again. I was alone...

I took a few bites of my bacon strip... why didn't he want me to go? Why didn't he also want me to answer the door, there's usually nothing wrong with that...Unless he knew who was behind the door. Makes sense, he always seems to know where I am...

Great, for all I know, it could be Bud, Bish or Bunny! Or all of them even! I've got to know now who's there! But how...

"Hey Him!" I called out.

...It stayed quiet for a second, before Him appeared again. He snapped, **"What do you want?"**

"Hey, sorry," I said, raising my hands in defense, "I just wanted to talk."

Him, confused, raised his eyebrow and stood there sort of dumb, **"...You're kidding, right?"**

"No. Brick, Butch and Boomer are answering the door, and Mojo is probably picking up after our messes, or something productive like that. I just wanted to talk to someone while I ate, that's all."

Him stared at me with his confused expression a little longer, before switching to a suspicious look on his face. I just stared back at him, trying to keep a straight, unreadable face. Eventually, he shrugged and sat down, **"Alright. So what do you want to talk about?"**

"Oh, I don't know. What's been going on in your life?"

His expression lightened up, **"You want to know more about me?!"**

"Umm...yeah!" I said, trying to pull out the best fake grin ever.

**"Alright! Well, let's see... the other day, I lost something of mine that I can't find..."**

"What was it?"

**"My toy ducky."**

...His toy DUCKY?!

**"Have you seen it?"**

"...you know, I could have sworn I saw Mojo with it..."

Him blinked, **"Mojo?"**

"Yeah, like when he was cleaning his bathroom or something like that..." I lied.

Him's eyes narrowed, though not directly at me, **"I see... hey I'll be right back, ok?"**

"Oh sure, take as much time as you need,"

**"Alright,"** he said, while getting up, **"Don't go anywhere, ok?"**

"Sure thing, I'll just be sitting here eating my bacon!"

**"Brb!"** Him said, before disappearing.

I got up from my seat, like hell I'm going to stay here! I just can't believe he fell for that.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Bubble's PoV:**

"Alright, Pinky, what is it you want?"

Blossom glared, I think she hates being called that. That and stupid. "Brick, did you rob any banks recently?"

"Are you suggesting we did?"

"Maybe."

"No, we didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go away, we were eating," Brick said as he began to close the door, but Blossom stopped it with her foot.

"We're so sorry for bothering you while your having your first meal of the day," That last part sounded sarcastic, "But, we think your suspects of the bank robbery that happened last night."

"You _think_? What proof do you even have?"

"You can heat your hands so no finger prints show on whatever you touch."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's _it? _That's _all_ you got?!"

"At the moment."

"You must be joking."

"Not at all."

"How can you even tell it was that?"

"We checked it, someone had definitely heated their hands to avoid fingerprints."

"Or, they were wearing f***ing hot oven mittens!"

"_B__are hands."_

"Look, even if we did rob the bank, you need more evidence! We cannot be the only suspects on planet Earth who are suspects because _we can heat our hands!"_

"You're not. There's going to be someone else at the police station-"

_"You?_"

Blossom blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Last time I checked, you could heat your hands up too!"

Blossom let out a breath before continuing, "No, someone else."

"Who?"

"The Powerpunk girls," I said.

"Who?" The three of them said in union.

Blossom gave me a look... I guess I wasn't supposed to say that...

Blossom explained, "They're these three girls who also have powers, like us."

"They sort of look like us," I added.

"They're nothing like us," Buttercup said.

"But they have the similar hair and eye colors as us."

"Yeah, but their clothing is too slutty compared to ours."

"You mean revealing? I guess maybe..."

"So you mean to tell me you robbed the bank?" Brick had said.

"_What?_ Where are you getting this?"

"Oh I don't know. But have you noticed the only difference between Power_puff_ and Power_punk_ is _two letters_?"

"That doesn't mean we robbed the bank, Brick, these are totally different people we're talking about."

"Then tell me, who _are_ they?"

"I just did."

"No, I mean, what are their names, where in TownVille do they live in, each of their exact descriptions-"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you."

Blossom told them everything we knew about the punks. What their names were, what they each looked like, and that we didn't know where they currently lived yet, but they lived in a parallel universe before. This lead to telling them how we accidentally switched universes with them and how we defeated them then. Brick had stared at Blossom for a moment after she was finished, before asking, "And they're here now because..."

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well it may be linked to the mirror, but we're not sure."

"You realize this is a horrible, unbelievable story, right?"

"But it's true."

"It sounds like a load of Alice in Wonderland cr-"

"Well I'm sorry, but that's what you wanted to hear!"

"No," Brick shook his head, "What I was looking for was a simple 'They lived in a mansion,' or 'They lived in the ghetto.' Not in another universe where they acted like destructive tyrants. In fact, it only makes me think you _definitely_ robbed the bank."

"No, we didn't!"

"Yes you did. You're just trying to send us to jail for no good reason now."

This continued on for a few more minutes, where they went into an argument about who the powerpunk girls were, and if we were trying to set them up so they went to jail. That didn't really make sense though, doesn't someone always bail the Rowdyruffs out? Anyway, this was when the rest of us have just stopped paying attention to what they were saying. I actually peeked inside a little bit. No one noticed. I stared for a bit until I noticed something on the floor.

A person, rather.

He was hiding behind a wall, peering through the doorway frame. He looked like that guy from the picture! Brown, sort of messy hair, with purple eyes!

He was just staring at us...how long had he been there?

I think he noticed that I was staring at him, because he had put on a fake smile and waved at me. I was going to lift my hand and wave back to him, but then these red claws had grabbed him and his mouth suddenly. The expression in his eyes seemed like pure shock as he was pulled out of sight.

Wha- what just happened?!

"Bubbles?"

I looked up suddenly to see who called me. It was Buttercup. She had a sort of concerned look on her face, "Are you ok?"

That seemed to have caught Blossom's attention, as she had interrupted whatever Brick was saying and spoke, "Why wouldn't she be ok?"

"I'm just asking, she just looked like she freaked out."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Blossom asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's great! Brat's just fine!" Brick said... did he just call me a brat? What did I do?

"Her name is Bubbles! Brat is one of the Powerpunk girls."

He continued in a mocking tone of voice, "Oh I'm sorry, 'Blossom,' I didn't know you used your Powerpunk names when you rob banks and crash buildings down!"

They glared at each other, before Blossom sighed heavily, "Could you please at least go to the Police Station so you can see for yourselves?"

"...Fine. We'll go."

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**

**"You TRICKED ME!"**

"Well did you really expect that_ I _wanted to talk to _you?"_

**"You made me waste my time over talking to a baboon who can't even speak english! And I told you to not go over answer the door!"**

"I didn't."

**"What do you MEAN you didn't!"** Him yelled as he shook me violently, **"You were over at the door!"**

"No," I said,"I was behind a wall. No one saw me."

**"For your sake, I hope so,"** He threw me into my room, where I crashed against a wall, then fell onto the floor.

**"Stay here, and don't come out unless I tell you so!"** He then slammed the door closed.

I laid there, on my back, staring at the ceiling. The reality of my situation has finally hit me. At first, I was focused on leaving. I was trying to escape. But then somewhere down the line, I forgot why I was even here.

This is actually a little embarrassing to admit, but it was like once I got to know who my real brothers were, and how much we were alike, I had completely forgotten the idea of escaping. For years I had spent only knowing Bud, my overly concerned 'brother,' Bish, my overly reactive and dramatic 'sister,' and Bunny, my quiet and fragile 'sister.' I didn't even know if they were my family back then, Heck, I still don't know! But family or not, they weren't like me.

I can't really even say they are my 'brothers,' could it really be so believable that these three people and Him all claim that I'm part of this family that I never even knew about? For all I know, Him had hired some people during the time I was unconscious to pretend to like me. But as I think about it, it doesn't seem that way. The Rowdyruffs don't seem to be pretending, they seem legit. Especially during that conversation with those girls at the door, it would have been perfect timing to know if they were true to what they said to me, since I wasn't suppose to be there. If they had said things and done things different from what they usually do, I would have picked up on that. They hadn't, so it seems even less likely now that they were lying.

But one thing that I wonder is if Him intended to distract me with a possibility of finally finding people like me who were my family. Maybe...Probably...

But now that I know my weakness, I can finally focus on escaping again. Him thinks he's so smart, but I had years of training and learning on how to spy and collect information from others. I had tricked Him just now, without even trying! Though he'll keep his guard up now that I've done that. But no matter, I will get out of here. I was once a slave, I won't be one again, not without a fight!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this came a little late, I had trouble writing this one. Between trying to figure out _how_ to write this and _what_ the plot was, this was delayed. **

**I'm going to try writing a little differently for now on, you'll notice this chapter is the longest so far in the story, plus the only first person views I'm writing are for Bunny, Bear, Bish and Bud. And maybe for other characters if I feel like it.**

**Oppressor Plutonium is trying to change his name a little, but I'm not going to start calling him Professor P. It'll probably be confusing, since we call Professor Utonium only by Professor sometimes, so I'm going to keep his original name, but keep in mind that some characters will call Oppressor by Professor P in future chapters.**

* * *

**Narrator's PoV :**

"...Fine, We'll go."

"We will?" Butch and Boomer had said at the same time the puffs said, "You will?"

In Brick's eyes, they all looked unbelievably stupid.

"No," he smugly smirked, "I just wanted to see the looks on your faces. Did you actually think we'll do something as stupid as that?"

Slammed the door close and locked it before Blossom could even catch it with her foot again.

"Come on, let's finish up eating,"

**"Hold it."**

Suddenly, Him appeared, with his fake smile. The torture he's planning, written all over his face.

Brick sighed, "What now, Him?"

**"I want you to go to the police station."**

...Was he serious?

"With them?" Butch asked.

Him nodded, pushing them out the door,** "Now, go."**  
****

"But-"

**"And listen to the Powerpuffs, they know what they're doing."**

"But-"

****"I want you all back by 8, don't cause any trouble!"****

"But-"

**"And feel free to not come back for a while, Mojo's really upset at the moment, and you'll only make it worse!"**

He slammed the door behind us.

They stood there for a moment, with dumb looks on their faces.

Butch had turned back around, banging on the door,"What the hell is wrong with you? Let us back in!"

Almost instantly, the girls stared at the scene for a moment. Bubbles began to giggle. Then Buttercup had yelled at them,"Hey, looks like mama's boys just got kicked out!" And then Buttercup laughed out loud while Bubbles giggled even harder. Blossom only crossed her arms in amusement, though she was trying to act more serious then her sisters.

Brick sighed, it was just his day. With Him, acting like a mom! Brick could swear, that demon wants to torture them, every single second of their lives!

He slapped the back of Butch's head. "Come on!" he growled as he glared at the girls while flying towards them.

"That was not funny," Brick snapped. Bubbles had stopped, but Buttercup ignored him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Powerpunks were living in an apartment building, on a top floor, in a shady block. CitiesVille had plenty of those.

"Brat! Get out of the damn bathroom already!" Brute yelled, banging on the door, but Brat couldn't even hear over the hair blower. She'd taken a shower before deciding to spend two hours trying to fix her hair. No matter what her sisters said, she was determined to to look her best. Even if the citizens of VillesTown didn't glower at her, but instead the streets of CitiesVille would notice her. In a way, that was better, but there weren't as many crowds of people to see her. She was practically done-

BANG!

Brat screamed, "BRUTE!"

"OUT! NOW!" Brute yelled after kicking the door open, "I need to take a shower!"

"I wasn't done-"

Brute pushed Brat out,"Well now you are, you're dripping all over the floor!"

"Wait!" Brat yelled, "I need a TOWEL!"

Brute practically threw one at her, "Good-BYE!" then she slammed the door close.

Brat quickly wrapped the towel around her, she felt so cold outside of the warm bathroom. How rude! Kicking your own sister out when she was almost done! Couldn't she wait?

As Brat had finally gone to her room, examining her hair along the way, Berserk was already dressed, eating some quick breakfast before going out. She had already learned long ago to either bathe at night or early in the morning. Neither of her sisters did that and, therefore, argued over who had the bathroom. It was none of Berserk's concern, though. She considered this a lesson about time management that they've yet to learn.

There was nothing much to do yet in the apartment, except read and yell at each other. They didn't even have a TV set yet, due to the fact they barely took any money with them when they crossed over dimensions. But Oppressor, or now trying to call himself 'Professor P.' for some reason, had gotten some science job downtown. So eventually, they would earn some money soon enough, but until then the girls snuck out sometimes to try and find something interesting for the day. Something to keep them distracted until the Oppressor came home.

Berserk was slowly eating her food, thinking about how their lives had changed so fast. It was fortunate for the Oppressor to have that mirror. The one that was given to him by a friend. Berserk never knew who this 'friend' was, Oppressor never had introduced them to anyone he considered his 'friend.' And when they had asked him what was his name, the Oppressor said it was a secret. Brat and Brute might accept that answer, but Berserk tended to think a lot about the Oppressor's answers.

When the Oppressor created them, the three of them saw him as a total creep, going on and on about how they would 'rule the petty place called 'home,' the city of VilleTown!' But as the years went by, Oppressor turned out to be right and for a very long time, they had ruled. This had caused Brute to be a little kinder and Brat to become almost completely dependent on their 'father,' shall we call him. But, Berserk wasn't one to trust very easily. She figured he was still hiding somethings. Like where the heck did he get that mirror? And, technically they were in jail once, but how they escaped didn't really add up either...

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. Berserk got up to get the door, but Brat, who had just gotten dressed in her usual outfit, yelled, "I got it!"

Berserk had followed behind her, "Look through the peep hole first!"

"Why?" Brat said,"It's probably the Oppressor."

Brat had extended her arm for the knob, but Berserk pushed her back, "He's not suppose to be back yet, you idiot!"

"Oh. Right. But who's at the door then?"

Berserk floated to look through the peep hole. Then she turned back to Brat, "What did you do?"

Brat, taken aback by the sudden question, spoke, "I didn't do anything."

"Hey, what are you all yelling about?" Brute said.

"Aren't you supposed to still be in the shower?" Brat asked, stunned by how come Brute was already dressed.

"I don't take as long as you. Who's at the door?"

"Brute, had you done something?"

Brute glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then, there was another knock on the door. This time, it sounded pretty impatient.

Berserk had finally opened the door. The police from TownsVille was there. Almost instantly, Brute and Brat knew what she meant now.

"Hello ladies," the police officer said, "Is your parent or guardian here?"

"No," Berserk answered, "He's at work. Why?"

"You're under arrest."

"Wait what?"

"What is this all about, exactly?"

"You're suspects for robbing the TownsVille bank."

Their eyes had widened, and they looked back at each other. They didn't rob that bank like they had planned to...but they did see the Power_pukes_ last night. Berserk turned back to the officer, "That can't be right, we didn't-"

"Look," the officer said, "If you cooperate and come with us now, we'll let you go early."

Brute started, "Yeah right, we're not-"

"We'll cooperate," Berserk said, cutting off her sister.

"But Berserk-"

Berserk faced her sisters again. "_We will__,"_ She had ordered, using a threatening tone of voice.

The two sisters stared at her, before shutting up.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," the officer continued to read off the Miranda Warning card up to the Waiver part, "Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?"

"We understand, _right girls?_" Berserk turned back to her sisters. They both sighed, "Yes, we understand."

"Good," The officer said, "Follow us."

So they began following the officers. As they went down the stairs, though, Brute whispered to Berserk, "What the hell are we doing?"

"They told us if we cooperated, they'll let us go early. Hopefully before Oppressor gets home."

"You dumbass, they want to lock us up!"

"Maybe," Berserk admitted, "But starting a fight is not going to get us out of this, It's just going to get us in more trouble. Then, we'll probably definitely be locked up, and then we'll get in trouble with the Oppressor. But hopefully, they can't prove we robbed the bank and would have to let us go before the Oppressor comes home."

"But how come they think we robbed the bank?"

"Who do you think tattled on us?" Berserk answered, having already known who.

Brute thought for a moment, before turning grim, "Oh, the second I get a chance to, I'm gonna-"

"Shut up, these officers will suspect we did something!" Berserk threatened under her voice.

All Brute said after that was, "Hmmpt."

* * *

"Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?"

Brick answered first, "Yes, officer."

"Yeah," Boomer said.

"Sure," Butch answered.

"Alright, you can have a seat."

The boys had sat themselves down before the officers even finished his sentence, in an uncaring manner. They sat as far as possible from the puffs in the 'small' waiting room. (It only seems small because they're not miles apart from eachother).

There seemed to be a strong tension in the air between them. They could only stand for so long being near each other.

Then Butch broke the silence, "Isn't there supposed to be someone else?"

"Yeah, what was their name? The Powerpunk girls?" Boomer asked.

"It doesn't matter," Brick spoke, "They don't exist."

"Yes they do!" snapped Buttercup, "Are you deaf or stupid?" She was starting to get tired of listening to his arrogance.

"Buttercup, ignore them," Blossom whispered to her sister, "It'll be over before you know it."

"Are we _all_ going to get questioned?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm guessing so," Blossom spoke as she continued to read from the magazine one of the officers had given her at her request,"We are the only witnesses available at the moment."

Even though it was an opportunity to joke or accuse them, The boys didn't rudely interrupt her, because they actually didn't think they were trying to set them up on anything. Truth be told, Brick had only accused them of robbing a bank and pretending to be the punks because he was trying to figure out why they had such little evidence. If they really wanted to, it probably wouldn't take much to convince a whole city of idiots that they robbed the bank.

But these were the Powerpuffs, they would never, _ever, _suddenly do something like that. From experience, Brick knew 'villains,' either started out young, or they had a traumatic experience that caused them to go rouge. Assuming the same went for the 'heroes,' their lives were too damn perfect, there was no way the puffs would just rob a bank and set them up! Even he knew better than that.

But back to the conversation from earlier, he was also trying to get them to leave. He didn't expect it to work, but he also didn't expect the ridiculous story Blossom had told them. A parallel universe? That you could enter through a _mirror_? First of all, science is immediately thrown out the window! And second, this came a little bit personal, but Brick was already fed up with the Powerpuffs being the heroes of TownsVille, but to claim that they saved the day in another _world_, where they were also treated like _saviors_ from another _land?_

No. No, Brick refused, _refused,_ to believe it. That had to be lie. Maybe to keep him and his brothers from knowing any better. A crappy lie that was then. There had to be something else going-

Suddenly, the entrance door opened. "Alright, we have them," the officer said, "We can prepare the Interrogation Room."

Brick, momentarily snapped out of his thoughts, looked up. His eyes had widened, and his jaw almost dropped. Standing in the middle of the room were the three exact girls they had been talking about. They looked almost like the puffs themselves, expect their eye colors were a darker shade from theirs, and their clothing was more... should he say slutty or revealing?

Brick took note that all three of them were glaring at the puffs. Which made sense, if the puffs had caused the punks their first defeat, of course this was expected. But this was all too...weird. Something about this couldn't be right. Those had to be actoresses. But if they were, then the whole scandal story he made up was true, and the Powerpuffs really did want them in jail. That's just as equally as fake as the mirror universe. It was either one fairytale that was true, or the other.

A low whistle to Brick's right had snapped him out of his thoughts again. He turned to Butch, who was staring very intently to the blue one. Brick rolled his eyes, disgusted, and knocked his brother over the head with his own fist.

"Ow!" Butch yelped, glaring at Brick.

"You mind going girl hunting _afterwards_?" Brick said in a threatening tone, didn't even bother to whisper. Butch was used to this by now, so it really didn't have any effect on him.

This had gathered the unnecessary attention from everyone, including the six girls in the room. Boomer also had rolled his eyes at his brothers when Brick broke out into a short lecture, and focused his attention on the ceiling. Blossom simply went back to the magazine she had been reading, uninterested. Bubbles had stared at the boys a moment longer before looking at the magazine over Blossom's shoulder. A simple attempt to not stare. Buttercup didn't even try though, throwing her glares at everyone, showing no mercy. Back and forth, she kept her eye on the punks, then the ruffs, then back to the punks. At this point, Buttercup couldn't really decide who was more dangerous, or rather, who she hated more.

It had been years since their last encounter, but the damage the punks had caused TownVille in only a few hours was great. But, the ruffs did more damage throughout the years, and it probably was more damage than what the punks had caused. Then again, Buttercup was only considering the physical damage. The emotional and mental damage the punks had caused was greater, considering they looked a lot like the puffs. This had caused everyone to distrust the puffs, and at least a year had passed before most of the healing to be done. Even today, there were some citizens who considered the puffs untrustworthy still! So that had evened them out to a tie. The punks and ruffs were equally dangerous to this city, more or less.

As Buttercup continued to eye the two sibling groups, Brute had gone back to glaring at each Powerpuff. _"Snitches,"_ she kept thinking to herself, _"We've didn't even do it, those-"_ And when Buttercup had caught her eye at that very moment, they both glared at each other. They glared so hard, you could have sworn sparks were flying off their eyes.

Meanwhile, Brat had been staring at the boys. Already, she had an admirer. She was a very manipulative kind of girl. She knew how to use her looks to use a boy. And to her, they were all the same. Even the Oppressor had proved her point, when once a lady Jomo had hired to charm the Oppressor into marrying her. Luckly, they were able to convince the Oppressor (through lots of painful complaints, then real evidence that Jomo had hired her) and kick her out. But the point was any man was dumb enough to love a girl through lust.

As Butch had looked around Brick again, Brat made the effort to charm him by giving him little wave and a wink. Butch was stunned, when Brick had hit him again, "Are you listening?!"

It was just then, when Buttercup and Brute had stopped glaring at each other, and saw what Brat was doing, that they practically gagged.

As for Berserk, she was also in deep thought. How would this effect them, now that not only the puffs knew they were here, but also a report about this would be written and be saved in the police department's system. The very fact that they were suspects was going to attract attention to them. Exactly what the Oppressor didn't want. Though admittedly, she didn't see why. Their past was far away through a mirror now, and they could forget it. Why not start fresh again? They could do it, grab the city of TownsVille, and have it's people feeding off the palms of their hands. In fact, this could be even more fun and challenging! With a stronger government, and _two_ groups who were exactly like them! One who were the enemy, and the other-

Berserk glanced at the boys. Would it be easy enough to persuade them to join their cause?

The blue one, still staring at the ceiling. He didn't seem to much trouble, though he hasn't shown much of his personality yet. As for the green one, Brat already has his attention, he's not even a challenge. But the red one. He's different. He was just finishing a lecture with the green one, _"Don't_ embarrass me." Berserk turned her face away just as Brick turned back to look at the girls, before staring at the ground.

He was the leader. It was obvious, the way he was talking, using certain words, and the tone in his voice. She didn't really study his face much, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had a face he used to keep those two in line. Or anyone in line for that matter of fact. Though, he could be only like this to his...brothers?

Maybe. Berserk had to think about it a little. She had one blue sister, and one green sister, and Berserk herself was the pink one. The puffs had one blue, one green, and one pink. And if she remembered correctly, the pink one was also the leader. Since this was a parallel universe, the puffs had to be sisters, because the punks were sisters. But as for the boys, there was one blue, one green, and one _red._ He should be pink, but then again, a male leader in pink? Red, Berserk decided, made more sense. And they could be, she guessed.

She took another look at them, not moving her head but used her supervision in one eye only.

...They reminded her of someone...

Berserk blinked. And then she saw them. Of course. The RightRighteous. And they were brothers, so these guys _had_ to be brothers! Berserk turned her eye away, disgusted with herself now that she thought of her moral enemies. Not only did she think of them, but she saw them in these guys. Especially the red one. Berserk swallowed, it was going to be even harder _now_ to even _introduce_ herself to them. She would have to work on that...

It had only been a few minutes since the punks came in, before the police officer came back, "We're ready."

* * *

**Bud's PoV:**

**"Meanwhile, it was day two still of the purples' freedom from the government. At the moment, Bud was considering how to keep everyone (other than Bear) safe."**

...I have no idea how to explain that voice in my head, but I hope it just goes away...

We stood in front of the hotel. We would probably have to spend one night here. But how long exactly? We couldn't expect to stay in the exact same hotel for a long amount of time. It would be like setting up a trap for ourselves. The best way would be to switch off from multiple hotels, in a pattern that was not. It would have to be completely random. And even then, it seemed like a terrible idea. But we've been without a bath long enough, and if another second passed, without one, I will start to mentally breakdown!

_"Sooo..."_ Bish spoke in an interested tone of voice, "Have you come up with a decision yet?"

Bish _really _wants to stay at a hotel. She was the one to come up with the idea. I don't even know how she found out, she just..._did_

I sighed, "Yes, we're staying at a ho-"

"YES!" Bish practically yelled, jumping up and down, causing people around the three of us to stare. I whispered, so only she could hear, "If you stop with _bouncing!"_

Immediately, she stopped, but her grin still said it all. I sighed,"Come on, let's go in."

Bish ran in ahead of us. Why is she so excited over a room you could rent to do everything you would usually do at your own house? I mean, I guess in a way it's interesting, but, not really...

"Do you think the hotel is better than the ones back at the... building?" Bunny asked suddenly.

I turned my head to her as we stepped in, "Well...maybe..."

"What do you mean? It looks nicer."

I looked around the lobby. Yeah, had more elegance and color...

"It depends," I concluded as I headed for front desk. I took out some money as I spoke,"Hello, I would like to rent two rooms for one night."

The lady there gave me a look, "...How old are you?"

Before I could even speak, Bish had cut in,"Eighteen. He's Eighteen."

I gave her a look, but she pointed quickly at the sign on the front part of the desk. Scanning it quickly, I realized it said something about the age being Eighteen...

Great, was I going to have to lie?

Quickly I looked back at the woman, "Yes, I'm eighteen." My stomach was already tying in a knot, but my skin was screaming dirt. Not that I was covered in it, of course not! But the outside world is messier than the secret building.

The lady raised an eyebrow,"And who are these girls?"

Thankfully, before my brain could freeze, Bish spoke out again, "We're his sisters, right brother?"

"Uh, yes," I said, just going along with it, "I'm their big brother."

"And where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're right there! Hi guys!" Bish yelled, waving at a couple, who seemed confused she waved to them, but then saw another couple behind them, and figured she meant them. Bish had turned back to the lady, who seemed to still be staring at the couple, which one I couldn't quite tell. "Yeah, they decided to bring in our luggage while he," she elbowed me,"rented our rooms."

"Shouldn't your parents be renting the rooms?" The lady said, suspicious. Before Bish could even make things worse, I covered her mouth. She gave me a look as I spoke, "Look, since I'm eighteen, it would be discriminating if you don't rent us two rooms. And that's against the law, isn't it?"

The woman eyed me, then looked me over. Thank goodness I look like the most mature out of all of us, she got keys ready, "That'll be $279.47"

Thankfully, who ever owned that purse had _way_ more than even ten hundred! I handed the money to her and told her my (fake) name as she gave me the keys.

"Have a nice day," she said, almost bitterly, typing in something into the computer. Ignoring it, I replied nicely, as I push Bish and Bunny to the elevator, "You too!"

As we bunched up in the elevator, I turned to Bish, "For now on, instead of claiming that some random strangers are our parents, could you please let me do the talking?"

Her look on me didn't change,"What the hell are you talking about? If it weren't for me just now, I bet we wouldn't be in this elevator right now!"

"Well, I do owe you for pointing out the age sign," I admitted,"But it's not like I _don't_ know how to lie, I just rather not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Especially since out of all four of us, I was the only one who paid attention to the lessons _about_ lying."

"Duh! You needed those lessons more than the rest of us."

"Well-" I leaned against the wall, hoping my stomach would relax, "forget it. Let me lie next time without any help, please?"

She rolled her eyes,"Fine. By the way, why did you rent two rooms?" Then she lightened up,"Do I get my own?!"

"You share one with Bunny, I get my own."

"Why?!"

Bunny sort of gave her a weirded out look. I squeaked my eyes shut, "Um, I'm the only guy here, I'm not going to share a room with Bunny, no offense."

"Oh, yeah," Bish said,"That would be weird... Ah, well, fine..."

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

"It's still too early to say," the officer had told them,"We don't have enough evidence, and everyone's stories seems to match up just fine. We'll need to gather up more evidence. In the meantime, though, everyone can leave."

Finally, after the long, _so long, the longest silence ever,_ the interrogation was finally over. Brick and his brothers went over to the door first. "I'm starving!" Butch began to complain.

"Mojo probably already cleaned up our breakfast," Boomer said.

Butch frowned,"Yeah, I hate him. We should go get some food before we head back. What do you say Brick?"

Brick didn't hear. He was thinking about the interrogation. He wasn't supposed to listen onto the others' interrogations, but when you have nothing to do, other than sit and wait and waste your precious time, super-hearing really does come in handy.

The officer was right, everyone's stories did match up. The punks claimed to have visited TownsVille, the puffs claimed to have done nothing other than patrol the city and then head home last night (He'd expected that actually. What goodie-goodies they were.), and his brothers, especially Butch, were in check too. Though he didn't need an interrogation to know that, with Him always on their backs, it was hard to sneak away without anyone knowing. The only explanation Brick could come up with was that someone was lying.

"Brick!"

Brick growled in annoyance,_"What?"_

"Can we go get some food before we head back?"

Before he could even say _no_, someone had shouted out at them,"Hey!"

They turned towards the direction of the voice.

Berserk and her sisters walked up to the boys. Berserk took notice to their reactions. The blue one seemed friendly enough, he gave them a smile. As for the green one, he was staring at Brat, which was expected. But the red one, he seemed wary of them. He stared at them as if he was trying to either figure out who they were, or if he should even pay them any mind. When they were finally close enough, she asked, "You know those Powerpukes back at the building?"

The boys had looked behind them to see what they meant. The Powerpuffs were still in the police station, probably still talking to those officers.

"Funny, we used to call them that," Brick spoke, his tone indifferent, "Yeah, we know them, why?"

"What do you know about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How about you start with their names?"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "You don't know their names?"

Berserk shrugged, "It's been a long time since we last saw them." That was an honest statement.

Brick was already amused with how little they knew about they're enemies, "The pink one with the orange hair is Blossom-"

"What's she like?"

"You don't even know that?"

Berserk narrowed her eyes, already seeing the smirk creeping onto his face,"Look, all we know about them is their sh***y little attitudes towards the both of us. You going to tell us about them or not? We don't have all day!"

Boomer stared, his eyes widened a little more. Even Butch had snapped out of his trance on Brat. Hearing their brother being insulted like that by a powerpuff-look-alike was new. This was no Blossom they were talking to.

As for Brick, though, he wasn't as stunned. "She's the leader of her sisters. She's also an annoying brat, who worries over damn grades and the city's safety."

"What about the blonde one?" Brat spoke suddenly, out of bounds according to Berserk.

"She's just the annoying, high-pitched one," Butch answered her, "What was her name?"

"Bubbles," Boomer answered, "She's sort of girly, cheerleads, cares for animals," Boomer had added.

"And the green one?" Brute asked, again, _out of bounds_ to Bereserk.

"Buttercup? She's just the tomboy who supposed to be the 'strongest fighter,' says the whole city."

A spark of interest twinkled in Brute's eye,"Really?"

Butch shook his head, "Really, but there's no way that's true. I can kick her ass any da-"

"How do you even know that? We haven't fought them in years." Brick interrupted, wanting him to shut up so he could finish this up.

It has been years since they last fought. They used to as kids, when the boys had robbed banks in order to gain the money they needed to stay alive. Often enough, Mojo threw them out until they brought back money for their own _diners_ (you would think the creator would take better care of his own creations). But then a certain teacher, Ms. Keane, noticed they weren't going to school. According to the law, even the Rowdyruff boys had to go 'get an education.'

At first, it was gravely disagreed upon everyone; superhuman, normal human, hero, villain alike. But then, as the years passed by, the boys started to realize it was the only freedom they had from their lives. They hadn't robbed a bank in years, thanks to the fact that they learned they could call Child Care on Mojo, and Him had threatened Mojo to the _bone_ if they got taken away, he would _kill_ him. That and school didn't really discriminate them so much, once they got settled in and made friends. They weren't exactly good kids, or good students, but they were... _ok._

It was only the Powerpuffs who couldn't stand them, and vice versa. For years, they kept their distance away from each other, rarely starting a conversation with each other. They didn't even share the same classes. (The boys maybe well known in TownsVille, but the rest of the New York State didn't care, and therefore, most of the New York State Education Department decided that just in case TownsVille was to become under attack by three little boys, the Powerpuffs were to _not_ be in the same classroom as the boys. Was that _intelligent_ or what?) The closest they got to each other was the hallways, so their attitudes stayed the same for all these years.

"So what's your point?" Butch replied to his brother's statement,"I could still beat her into a pulp!"

Brute decided to put a mental note on who her next two opponents were. If he could beat Buttercup into a pulp, she could beat them both into nice rug skins. The only problem was getting around Berserk and the Oppressor...

"Right," Brick said, dismissively to his brother, "Anything else before we leave?"

"Yeah, you mind telling us who you are?"

"Ask around about the Rowdyruff boys, you'll get your answer. Come on, guys, let's go," Brick said. He was done talking. They began to fly off back to Mojo's, while Brat had asked,"Why did you ask all those questions? We could have left already!"

"Not without learning about our enemies."

"Those guys are our enemies?" Brat said surprised.

Berserk shook her head,"No. Not yet anyway. You've never heard that saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?' We're going to try to friend them first. Then getting revenge, or even taking over TownsVille, would be a snap."

Brute spoke,"It's a little early for talking about 'taking over TownsVille,' I don't think the Oppressor would like that."

"It's only a matter of time," Berserk answered, "Now let's hurry back, the Oppressor will get home soon!"

Brat and Brute nodded, "Right."

* * *

**Bunny's PoV:**

Our room looked really nice. We had two beds, a bathroom, and a little kitchen area. Though, all you could do was heat up food using the microwave.

"Omg! Look at how _thick_ those covers are!" Bish practically screamed as ran towards a bed,"And look at this, they keep, like, notes on the beds! It says,'_Firm pillows in the back, soft ones in the front. Made so you can have the most comfortable sleep throughout the night!'_ Isn't that cool?"

I went over to my bed. It had the same note on there. It was more like strange to me, but interesting, nonetheless.

"Hey, you go take a bath, I'm gonna check out the mini kitchen!" She said, almost way to happy to run in there. I sighed before entering the bathroom. As I open the door, the first thing I saw was the curtain hiding the bathtub. The bathroom was small, and it had some towels on a rack to the left, and a sink to the right. I looked around the sink first. It had many different kinds of soaps, lotions and hair products. There was another note, saying,_'We placed your basic __toiletries here, in case you forgot some. We're always prepared to help our guests feel welcomed!'_

After taking a shower, I reached for one of the towels. Then I saw another note. _'Made with the finest, our towels are not only dry, but have artistic patterns for you to enjoy.' _What did they call this again? Advertisement?

I quickly dried myself and got dresses before setting foot outside of the bathroom. Bish was watching a small screen, with someone talking on there. Bish noticed I'd moved closer to her, "Hey, I didn't find any of those notes again, but you can actually watch this 'TV,' and if you don't like what you're watching, you can change it pressing the 'channel,' button. There's also the 'volume,' button, which changes how loud the screen is. You can watch while I take a bath, ok?" Wow, Bish was enjoying herself. As she walked over to the bathroom, she spoke, "Boy, Bear is missing all the fun!"

Bear. I sighed, I hope he's fine, safe and sound. I wish he was here. Not _here,_ but you know, in the next room over with Bud. I wonder what his reaction would've been if he heard he would have to share a room with Bud. Or would he even complain at all?

Suddenly, Bish had slammed the bathroom door open. I quickly turned around at the sound, wondering what had upset her. Instead, a grinning Bish stood at the door, waving one of the lotion bottles. "Did you see this!" She said, "This is, like, for your skin. And this one!," She waved another bottle, "It's for your hair! I'm going to try this stuff out." Then she slammed the door closed again. You would have thought she found treasure, or something.

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

Later, we're back at Jomo's house, where Brave and Jomo have just finished building the computer.

"There," Jomo announced, plugging it in, "Done."

"I'll go get Brace and Bow," Brave said, as he left the room...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nov 30, 2014**  
**Where do I start? I'm sorry for not posting any chapters, at all (Though, I did warn you about this in one of my previous chapters). Please forgive me, I didn't mean for the story not to get updated for so long. But, I had just transfers schools, so I was trying to focus on my studies and this sort of just slipped from my mind. But, to make up for it, I'm gonna try and write up more chapters. There probably won't be one every week like it used to be, but I'll do my best not to disappoint.**

**Dec 10, 2014  
Finally. It's so late over here, I really should have been in bed by now. But I seriously did not want another day to go by without another chapter written. I wanted to add more, but like I said, **did not want another day to go by without a chapter. I tried my best to make it sound interesting enough. Hope you like. I'll keep up with my writing now, ok? Good. *Goes to bed*****

* * *

**Brave's PoV:**

"Bow? Brace?"

"He's outside," Bow answered from the kitchen.

As I walked in, I saw Bow at the stove, cooking something.

I blinked... Bow? Cooking?!

I walked over to him, checking out what he was doing exactly over the stove top.

I asked,"What are you cooking?"

"Mac and cheese."

"From scratch?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm following the directions from the box," he said, showing me the red box with a cow on the cover.

I scanned it quickly, "Ok, just be careful."

"I got it, I'm almost done anyway," he yawned a little. It was getting late.

"Ok good," Wearily, I continued on my way outside to find Brace.

"Brace?"

"Here."

I turn to look at Brace, who was currently practicing his fighting stances on a tree. I soon had to fathom something unbelievable...I thought he knew better. Or at least learned his lesson from the last time!

"...Have you been outside all day?"

"Yes," he answered as he changed from a defensive position to an offensive one, "What's wrong with that?"

"Did you eat?" I hope he ate.

He threw a few punches in the air, "Yes, I did."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He paused in his attack, thinking, "...Ok, I drank a bottle of water today, so?"

Great, he forgot to eat. Again! How many times has he done this now? Practiced and practiced until he was just about to faint?

I sighed, "At least you're not going to pass out from that..."

Brace continued with his attack, "Who says I'm going to pass out at all?"

"You will if you keep this up. I can't believe you went all day without a meal again, are you trying to get sick?"

Brace then stopped and faced me, "First of all, I won't get sick due to the Chemical X in us."

"Not eating all day long, everyday, wears you down eventually."

"Fine, I'll go eat soon. I just have to practice on my-"

"Brace," I began,"You should know that you need calories to put all this pressure on your body, at least 2,000 per day. You digested 0. You're putting too much stress on yourself. You need a brea-"

Brace crossed his arms, "We're on a mission. We can't be distracted by all these breaks."

I continued, "Bow's just finishing up cooking dinner-"

Brace's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, **Bow's** cooking tonight? Not from scratch, right?"

"No, he's following the directions on the box, I checked."

"Well, just in case, I'm going to be out here. You know, where the fire can't touch me."

"You still should eat something."

"Not his food!" He said, shaking his head no.

"That's fine, but you're going to faint!"

"Are you going to keep bothering me until I eat?"

"Yes! You have to be crazy to do this all the time!"

He was starting to ignore me again, like he would usually do. Go back to his training against the tree.

Annoyed, I added, "Besides, you're not to go to the meeting until you eat something!"

Brace's eyes suddenly lit up, "Meeting? About the mission?"

Oh, of course. He cares about this, not his own health though, but definitely this!

I nodded, "We finally built the computer."

"What are we waiting for then!" He said delightedly as he practically ran for the door. I was able to run ahead and step in front of him though, before he could run inside and forget that, "We'll be waiting for you to eat something!"

He froze, "Wait, are you serious?"

"What do you have against food!"

Brace sighed, "Can I eat it during the meeting?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, I just don't want you to faint." I moved over to the side so he could go in ahead of me.

"Thanks!"

"Uh-huh," Was he really happy, or was he just glad he didn't have to fight through me again? But seriously, he takes the mission way more serious than me. I think about it at least once a day. He thinks about it almost all the time. Though, I can't say I blame him. This mission was the only reason why we ever existed. Spent years on it. And now, we're basically almost done with it, I can't blame him for wanting to hurry up with it.

Not even a foot into the house though, Brace asked me, "Hey, Brave, do you smell burnt cheese?"

I froze...Oh dang it, Bow! I ran ahead of Brace into the kitchen. There, a bright flaring light and Bow putting it out with water, luckily.

"Bow!" I yelled, even though the fire was now out. My heart was still racing from fear, he had almost burnt down the house!

He turned to me, froze, and then raised his hands up in defense, "I don't know how that happened! I had followed the directions!"

I walked over and took a look at the mess. Whatever was in that pot was now good as burnt black ash. The box he had shown me was still on the counter. I lifted it up and scanned every ingredient he had also on the counter. Water...milk...butter...there was the cheese packet...  
"Did you watch the flame carefully?"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head uneasily, "I...kinda, fell asleep."

Well, no wonder there was a fire! I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Bow..."

"It was only for a second!"

"You could have at least gotten out a timer!"

Bow blinked at me, "You can do that?"

"Of course you can! You would have to time it, anyway."

"But neither She or Jojo did that."

"Because they'd watched the flame. They could tell when the food was done. They didn't fall asleep!"

"Oh," Bow said. I really didn't want to make him feel suddenly stupid about that, but as the eldest, it's my responsibility to make sure they know better. Although, I do feel bad now...

"But Bow, you didn't do too bad! You followed directions!"

"There was no point to that though, the food still ended up uneatable."

I darted Brace a look. He only shrugged. I turned back to Bow, "You just got to remember to stay awake next time."

"I'm sorry," Bow said, "We usually are in bed around this time. I was just tired. I didn't think it would hurt if I closed my eyes for a second."

Wait, how late was it? I look at the clock. Oh, it was 10:30 already! We usually went to bed around 9pm! At least now it was understandable why he was tired...

Before I could even open my mouth, Brace had said, "Well, next time, think again. Brave, you don't expect me to eat this, do you?"

Do any of my brothers think before they do or say anything? Am I the only one? Some days I feel like I'm the only one. Bow was always the more sensitive one out of us three. I could probably annoy Brace all day long, somehow he never seems bothered by it. One statement with Bow, his feelings are already hurt. He doesn't cry a lot like how he used to when we were kids though. Or at least, I never see it. But I can sense when he's hurt. Saying that right in front of Bow isn't going to help any!

But, he's not often hurt. He's also probably the happiest out of us three, since we were kids. He was the social one, too. Very friendly, had the best manners, even towards our enemies. He didn't cry often, rarely.

I don't know, maybe I'm too protective of him, or I'm over-thinking everything here. But throughout the years, I did notice how Bow's feelings get hurt a lot more around us, his own brothers...more so Brace than myself.

I turn to Brace, "Just grab something to eat so we can hurry with the meeting, ok?"

Brace grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, cleaned it off, and then walked out the kitchen, leaving the two of us behind. I looked at Bow again. He seemed fine. More so tired than hurt.

"Is the meeting going to be-" he yawned, "long?"

"I'll try to keep it short," I said as I exited the kitchen. Bow followed behind.

* * *

As we entered the basement, Jomo had the new computer set up and ready to use. It was connected to a Tv screen so we could gather around at the table instead of around the computer, which always made me feel better. I didn't like it when everyone had to look over my shoulder every time I found something.

"Flies?" Jomo said as he pointed to the screen on the new computer. I came closer to see what he meant.

He pointed at the flies I had hacked into today.

I nodded, "Yeah, these are the ones I found."

"Ok," Jomo took a seat in between Brace and Bow, "Start."

I nodded again and clicked on the first one as Brace asked, "How many flies did you find?"

"Five," I answered.

"That's a lot," Bow said, kinda stunned, kinda tired.

"I doubt a government would need five separate flies on the punks," Brace said, tiny bit disappointed, "We're going to listen to you talk about other things outside of the mission, are we?"

For a moment, I looked up from the computer screen, facing Brace's bored look, "I don't see it as outside of the mission."

"If it has nothing to do with us or the punks, I consider it outside."

Of course he does. He'll just have to listen for now, before he understands anything.

I finally pull up the file onto the Tv screen. The first was of the Powerpuffs. Brace spoke, "Outside!"

I rolled my eyes and began, "Well, obviously, we already know a lot about the Powerpuff girls, so I'll just scan this quickly, in case some new information comes u- Oh man!"

"What?" Jomo asked.

I scrolled through the file, seeing how some of the data has been blurred or cut out, "Some information has glitched. It maybe like that for all of the flies."

"Hmpt."

"That's too bad..."

"So we'll be skipping this topic then?"

I gave Brace a look, "Not just yet."

"Soon?"

I ignored Brace, picking out some bits and pieces of information. Nothing useful though, like weaknesses in a battle, or strengths. More like just personal records of their daily lives, but shredded so when you try to read what it says, it almost makes no sense. "...They were disgusted by roaches...met their first counter...had exploded...had been tricked by...fought another monster...bandit...wrong uncle...super pirates..."  
Did I say it _almost_ makes no sense? I meant it made zero sense.

I sighed, "Next file..."

"Thank you!"

I loaded up the one with our mirror opposites, "This one's about the Rowdyruffs."

"Ugh," Brace finally bit into the apple, bored.

"What are they like?" Bow said, trying to wake up a little, "They aren't too bad, right?"  
Well, at least someone wants to know more about these guys!

"Well, it appears they have been created by a mutant monkey named Mojo, who once tried to rule the world by using chemical X to mutate a bunch of other monkeys from the TownsVille zoo."

"Off topic, aren't we?"

"No, Brace, I just thought someone would like to know that," I continued, "Mojo created them to destroy the Powerpuff girls, and have yet succeeded, of course."

"What's that stupid song again, by that ridiculous band?" Brace suddenly blurred out, "Story of My Life?"

Oh my gosh, I was getting tired of him complaining like this. "Brace!"

"That song isn't too bad..." Bow said.

"One, that song is awful. Two, it's true! Everything that has happened to us, has happened to them in a more twisted way. Kind of obvious."

I spoke up, "Well...they actually went to school..."

Brace shrugged,"Ok, maybe not 100% of the time, but we'll be going to school also, soon enough, and wasting more time instead of focusing on the mission, so you shouldn't fret!"

Yeah, we didn't go to school back in the Mirror world. Actually, most kids didn't. They mostly helped take care of their families. My brothers and I did learn the basics, like reading and writing and proper math, thanks to Jomo and the old computer we had back then. Though, I would rather have gone to public school. No libraries were destroyed, no kids fled for their lives, and there would certainly be no girls trying to rule over the whole school because they thought they owned it...and for a good amount of time, they did, even though they had their own private tutor in their own private classroom in their own mansion that they stole. The school building was empty, left as another one of the punks' toys to rip apart. Seriously, that was sadly a waste on them, I would have definitely liked going to school then.

I shrugged then scanned some more of the file, "...And finally...It looks like each of them had gone out of control and tried to attack the Powerpuffs at least once..."

"...Really?" Bow said.

"There are charts here stating what's happened to each of them. A lot of horrible conditions here listed."

"That doesn't sound good..." Bow said, "How did they go out of control?"

"It says here they've been influenced by-"

"...By what?"

"That part's been glitched out."

"Oh."

"Next?" Brace said.

I moved onto the next file...us.

"Wait a minute a here," Brace said, swallowing down his apple pretty hard, "There's a file on us?"

"Yeah," I said, deciding to just quickly scan through what it said, "Basically everything we done, from the moment we were alive until we 'vanished,' from the Mirror World. They even added a little note here, stating we might have gone into _this world_, in an attempt to find out what had happened to the punks."

"That's creepy," Bow added.

"Thankfully though, that's all they seem to know. They didn't put anything else here..."

"Glitch?" Jomo asked. Glitch?

I paid a tiny bit more attention to the file now...there is something blurred here...

"Um, scratch that," I said,"They may know more about us than what I just told you. There's some space at the bottom, here..."

"Great. For all we know, they're watching us now!"

"That is really creepy..."

"She," Jomo said.

...Oh, he means She might be able to prevent this somehow.

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

Jomo only nodded.

"Well, everything will be ok then. So, onto the next topic: The punks."

"Finally," Brace said, "'Bout time. What's new?"

"Well...they don't live in TownsVille..."

"Wait, they _don't_?!" Brace sounded very concerned all of a sudden, as if someone flipped a switch.

"Where do they live?" Bow asked, with not as much worry as Brace in his tone.

"In an apartment in CitiesVille. That was probably an attempt to avoid being found."

"Do you think they know we're here?" Bow asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure something dramatic would have happened by now if they did know," I answered, "Because with them, _everything's _dramatic."

"Yeah that sounds correct," Brace agreed with me.

Bow and Jomo just nodded.

"Anything else?" Brace asked.

I shook my head, "Unless you want all the personal stuff that happened back in the Mirror World, which I image not because that be rude and a violation of their privacy-"

"NO!" Bow and Brace said in a union. Brace added, "You?!"

"I didn't even look, I just skipped to the recent stuff."

"Ok good!"

You might be wondering,'Why not? What kind of embarrassing secrets are they keeping?'  
But there are two obvious reasons why we wouldn't want to know.  
One would be like I just said. Rude and an violation of privacy. I mean, for all of these flies, I skimmed through them, not interested in what kind of stories each file contained. We weren't here to exploit secrets and gossip. We were here to find out more on our enemies and our 'could be' enemies. Just the basics on their lives would do. Just like any human with a sense of right and wrong, we mind our own business.  
The second reason for not wanting to know those personal details, and this might be biased a little, but I couldn't image how messed these might be. These were the Punks, after all, with their gross and vulgar selves. I really don't think I want to know any crazy, weird stories they might have.

After I close the punk's file, I finally start to load the 'Purple' file.

As the file loaded, Brace said, "Are we done?"

"Nope. One more file to go."

"How is there another file?! We've gone through all of the important topics already."

"I'm introducing a new topic."

Brace cocked his head in a confused way, "Really?"

"Remember those three in the park that had saved us from the Gang Green Gang?"

"Oh." Brace's face seemed as if it couldn't decide whether to look annoyed or pleased.

Bow had smiled, his eyes flickering as he put his head down, "I'm glad they helped."

"Who?" Jomo asked. He seemed surprised.

"That's what I'm going to explain now," I said as the file came up on the TV screen.

The file was missing most of the beginning. Looks like that was the part talking about the girl with the hunched back. The picture was still there. I wonder why though...

"Her?" Jomo asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, "glitches."

"Hmmpt."

"But the rest looks clear. The first one, named Bunny, was... revived by the government, using the powerpuff formula."

"Wait, there's another powerpuff?" Brace asked.

"Yeah, and by using her DNA, they created three more. One by using a rowdyruff formula. Name: Bear. Age:also 16. Royal purple eyes, very messy medium brown hair pulled back into a lower ponytail. Then, they used a powerpunk formul-"

"There's _another one _of_ them?!"_ Brace yelled that one loud.

"Huh?!" Bow said, his head jumped up as his eyes widened. He seemed to have just been sleeping.

"There's another powerpunk!" Brace said, looking like he might just go insane,"We're out numbered!"

"Brace, calm down," I said, "Even though there's another powerpunk, who's to say anyone else but us know that? Plus, we still got the element of surprise by our side. If things are planned out well enough, we could disable them all."

"Who's to say that's true?! Maybe they do know about her!"

"Again, even if that were the case, no one knows we're here. We _still_ got the element of surprise on our side. We just have to be extra careful, that's all!"

"But- But- _Another one? Really?!_"

After he said that, I just shrugged, "Hey, what can you do?"

"Will she have to go through the trail too?" Bow asked.

I shook my head, "No, because she wasn't there to commit the crimes, right Jomo?"

Jomo nodded his head.

"See?" I went back to the computer and scrolled down on the page, "And then the fourth person-"

"What was her name again?"

I looked up back at Brace, "Who's?"

"The powerpunk that we met at the park."

"Bish I think. Age: 16. Indigo purple eyes, curly hair pulled back into a side ponytail." I answered.

"...Boys..."

"She was the one who practically killed the Gang Green Gang, wasn't she?"

"I guess she was,"

"My gosh, she was fast! How are we going to compete with that?!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, "Again, Brace, if we're careful enough to come up with a good plan, she won't be a problem."

"She will be if she ends up helping them!"

"Boys..."

"If it comes to that! An if it does, strategy is still key here."

"Outnumbered by four psychopaths, one being incredibly strong, another distracting Bow like crazy-"

Bow lifted up his head again, "Huh?!"

"and two being faster than any of us! That spells disaster!"

"Brace, would you calm down and think? You've been doing yoga all day, without eating, and _this_ is the result?!"

"BOYS!"

I jumped as Brace froze, with his mouth wide open ready to say something, and Bow had almost fallen out of his seat, scared out of his mind. Jomo sighed heavily, before pointing to the screen, "Look!"

As Brace and Bow stared at the TV screen monitored, I looked at the computer screen...

Buddy. Age: 16. Dark purple eyes, long straight brown hair, combed nicely and pulled into a lower ponytail...

"They...used our formula?"

Jomo nodded.

"He's..one of...us?"

Jomo nodded.

"He's...our..."

Jomo nodded for the final time.

It got quiet suddenly. Bow and Brace just stared at the TV screen while I sloughed in my chair, staring into space...I had a third brother for 16 years, without even the slightest clue he existed? But...how? How could that even be possible? The Untied State government would have had to know about us in the same year we were created!

"How do we have another brother?" I asked out loud, "One that's almost the same age as us? In fact, The powerpuffs are 16, the rowdyruffs are 16, the punks are 16, and we're also 16! So, how is it they created four others, all in the same year that the rest of us were created in? That would be a lot of work, wouldn't it? I mean they would have first created the powerpuff and then the rowdyruff in that order, because for the obvious reason that the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs were created in the same universe. But then, the other two... How did they even figure out how to get through to our universe, find out about us, and then collect our formula recipes and ingredients, all in the same year? Shouldn't we have known by now who was spying on us? How was all this happening?!"

Jomo just stared at me, blankly. It got quiet again, and I kept thinking how they could have done all that in such a short time. Maybe they knew about our universe _before, _or_ around_ when the powerpuffs were created? Then, they would have already found a way into our universe. That was the only reasoning I could come up with.

"Did they keep them locked up?"

I snapped out of my thinking, "Huh?"

Brace just stood there, as if he was staring into space also,"Well, we never heard about a fourth powerpuff, or a fourth rowdyruff either. So, I'm guessing they were kept a secret. For 16 years...for most of their lives..." Then his expression turned sour, "How are they going to do that? Keep them as a secret, away from their own families, for that long? It would have been nice to meet my brother, so he could have helped us defeat the punks in the past. Could have been a real help! Are they even allowed to do that?!"

Even in his own shock from finding out about a secret brother he had never knew about before, he still manages to carry concern about his mission. Unbelieveable sometimes, just so, unbelievable.

Bow, on the other hand, had a grin on his face.

"Uh, Bow," I asked, "You seem happy?"

"Is it really that surprising?" He said, turning to us as his grin got bigger, "We got another brother!"

"That we never knew about before," Brace added.

"Who also was created within the same year we were created," I added.

"That doesn't matter!" Bow yelled, eyes wide. Brace and I just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Ok, ok, that does matter," Bow said a moment later, when his face didn't seem as crazy, "but I think the most important thing is that we eventually got to see him, and learn about him. And, we might meet him again, later on in the future! Isn't that great! That's just something to celebrate about!" He began to walk out the door jollyfully. Then Brace suddenly yelled, "NOT ALLOWED TO COOK AT ALL!"

Bow turned back around, "I wasn't going to do that. I was going to start planning."

"Uh, planning?"

"Someone's got to start planning the welcome party. I'm thinking we invite him over with some cake and ice cream!"

"Just him?" I said, "He also has three other friends."

"We invite too!"

"Who also have families that probably don't know about them?"

"Yeah, hey," Brace began in a sarcastic tone, "Let's invite them too!"

"That's not a bad idea..."

Brace's eyes popped out of his head, looking at Bow's direction,"What?"

"We can invite all of them. Powerpuff, Rowdyruff, and Powerpunk alike!"

Brace squeaked his eyes shut, "Oh he-" Then he facepalmed. I knew what he was going to say. But at least he didn't say it. This city has been a bad role model for us, but mostly him. Jomo glared at Brace a little, before Brace said, "You realize we're not exactly friends with them, right?"

"Oh I know," Bow said,"Maybe one day, everything will get sorted out and everyone's friends with everyone else. Then, we wouldn't have these problems anymore. We can have the nice things in life that we could have without all these conflicts. Like one huge welcome party. That would be nice."  
Wow. I blinked a few times at him, he sounded a lot like She for a second there...

As Bow skipped his way out of the basement, Brace yelled back at him, "Good luck with that!" Then he stood up, and went for the door, "After all this, I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night."

It was just Jomo and me again. It turned to him. When there's news like this, and everyone's gone their separate ways, Jomo tends to say something I would consider wise.

Jomo just nodded his head, "Bow good," he paused for a moment, "Right attitude," he paused again, but then he left the room as well, "Good night."

Well...I guess he did have the right attitude about having a new brother, definitely not the right ideas though. I got up and left...maybe he meant Brace and I should be happier about having a new brother as well. After all, he's family. Buddy, was it? Or, didn't he call himself Bud? That wasn't too bad of a name.

...You know, he would fit just fine in our family...


	10. Chapter 10

**2/17/15 Update:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for my lack of updating chapters. There's really no excuse for how long it took, but I was going through a lot of things. I was bullied, though thankfully it didn't last long. And my studies weren't exactly helpful to me, causing me to feel useless. But, this fanfic has been on the back of my since then and so I tried my best with this one. I'm planning chapter 11 as we speak, and I hope no more interruptions cause me to stop in my writing again. Just know the story ain't ending until it ends...or when I say it ends. So, sorry again and I hope you're all still willing to read what I got. Thank you for reading up to this part, it means a lot to me!**

**Now, onto the chapter:**

* * *

**Berserk's PoV:**

We tiptoed into the dark apartment room as I closed the door, in the most quiet way I could possibly get it at. Damn, it was late! The Oppressor should already be home. In fact, we might already be walking into a trap. It's the kind of thing I would imagine him do...

As the door closed, and I slowly relocked it, the light had suddenly turned on. I stopped...and slowly turned around. Brute and Brat were stuck frozen in their positions as we all saw the Oppressor sitting in the big chair that came with the apartment. It just so happened to be right next to the light switch. The Oppressor had one of his gun inventions, I think the blaster, in his lap as he sucked in a little from a cigar. His eyes glared at all of us, but I know for a fact that when he starts smoking, he's been worried about us. Or, at least he was worried that he lost his greatest weapon.

As he blew out a puff of smoke, he spoke, "Well? Anything you want to say to me?"

Brute stayed quiet. Brat turned her head to me. I resisted the urge to look away from his eyes. Don't let him intimidate you, don't let him intimidate you...I kept eye contact as I walked over, away from the door, "We went out for a walk."

"Oh, you did?"

I nodded, "Yes, we did."

"With all the lights left on and the door left open?" That sounded more like a statement then a question. Shoot, I'd forgotten about all that when the police came!

I blinked,"We were in a hurry…"

"For what, exactly?" He began to narrow his eyes at me.

I kept eye contact and calm face, yet I was frantic in my mind, trying to think up some scenarios.

Emergency room?

No, I just said we went for a walk, and no one here was injured!

Fire?

No, he would have heard about that, damn it.

Parade?

Parade, like that would be a valid excuse, c'mon!

"I'm very disappointed in you girls," the Oppressor said after a moment of silence. Oh great, I waited too long. We were in for it now. I watched as the Oppressor sucked in more of that cigar of his before blowing out a smoke ring. He then continued, "When I came here, I could have sworn something had happened to you. I searched this whole apartment, with the blaster ready to shoot at anyone, but found nothing. No one was here to kill, and no clue to help me find you. And so I waited for someone to come back and explain to me what happened. Whether that someone be a kidnapper, or my three daughters who were 'in a hurry' for a 'walk!'"

At that last part, he sort of yelled it out, causing Brute and Brat to jump. That, admittedly, shook me too, but I restrained myself from moving. Took me a couple of his lectures learning how to tense my muscles enough for a split second at the right moment. It also included making sure he didn't see. I couldn't allow that either. That would show he had control, and I wasn't about to give our old man _any._

Oppressor then sighed heavily, his voice back down to almost a whisper, "That was very irresponsible of you girls. Especially you Berserk," he directed his eyes at me. His sharp eyes.

Keep eye contact, keep eye contact. It was hard to tell whether he was disappointed at me for forgetting to lock the door, which would be the obvious reason, or if he thinks we went to TownsVille and disobeyed him. Likely both, but he won't force us to admit that information. Even if he tried, I wouldn't allow it.

I keep my face stiff, "I'm sorry, Oppres-"

"Professor P," he corrected me. Ugh, what was with him and that name? I asked, "Why do we have to call you that here?"

"Because," Oppressor twirled the cigar around his finger absent mindedly, "practice makes perfect. I don't want you to make a mistake in front of anyone, and I mean _anyone._ I allowed you to keep your names, but if you had changed yours, I would do my best to call you by those new names. I'm asking for the same from you."

"But it's hard remembering!" Brat exclaimed. Of course, when he wasn't looking at us with those eyes. So pathetic how I'm the only one who speaks when he uses those damn threatening eyes.

"I understand it'll take a while, but do your best to remember."

"Why would you want to change your name anyway?" Brute joined in, "Oppressor's so much better than 'Professor P.' Sounds so lame…"

"Well, I have my reasons for choosing this name."

"But, I've been wondering, Professor," I spoke again, trying out the name for size. Definitely a lame name, "Why did you want all of us to change our names? There's really no point in it if we know no one here in this parallel universe."

I couldn't help but remember those powerpukes, and those guys (something-ruff, was it?) may know, but it doesn't really matter what they know. Not like we ever 'existed' in this universe. Even that one time when we destroyed TownsVille, I'm sure no one really thought the damage done was because of us. No one knew us, and probably thought the powerpukes caused the crime. That was the beauty of it. We could just appear fresh and new without all the identity secrecy. Makes things a lot easier for when we controlled TownsVille. Then maybe get some sort of dimensional portal up, conquer Villetown again with the supplies we gain from TownsVille, and have it under one name! I would have to work out some details later on, but the possibilities were endless...Wait a second, why's everything quiet all of a sudden?

The Oppressor had paused twirling his cigar around and thought for a second. Oh. He must've realized then it was useless to change his name. Either that, or he was thinking up a lie so he could hide a secret. Most likely the second option.

"Girls," the Oppressor finally said, "I want a new life for us."

"Um," Brute said, raising an eyebrow, "New life?"

"Yes," he began twirling his cigar again as he smiled lightly, "A new, normal life. I personally thought changing our names was a good way to start."

"Why would we want a 'new life?'" Brat asked, looking confused.

"...Well let me guess, you all still want to conquer TownsVille. Am I right?"

"It's kind of obvious, Op- ...Professor," I'd caught myself there. Who knows how he'll react if I slip up.

"Yeah, this whole poverty thing kind of sucks. No one really pays attention to you when you're this poor!" Brat agreed as Brute continued on, "Plus, you can't be as destructive anymore..."

Oppressor nodded, although from when we first got here, he basically told us not to try anything and to lay low. Or else. He knew this from the start already, so I didn't see a point in asking. He continued,"Right. But have you thought out everything? Have you realized the complications we would face if we tried again? How many disadvantages there are? How many advantages the enemy would have? Have you even figured out the errors in our last conquest?"

What, did he think I wouldn't consider all that? Of course I thought of all that, and I have an answer on each and every problem he'd listed. Except how we failed the last time, which bothered me. But it's not like we couldn't try to figure it out!

"Besides," he continued, before I could think up a good reply, "This may come as a surprise to you, but I absolutely regret the way I raised the three of you."

...Regret? What was there to regret?!

"What do you mean?"

"I could've been a better parent. I didn't pay enough attention to you guys back in VilleTown. We've been so focused on power, we forgot what was most important. Especially myself. I'm the one to blame for it, too."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Brat said. I would agree, what was he talking about now?

"What's so important, though?" Brute asked.

Oppressor raised up two fingers, "Two things. One is that we never acted like a real family. I never did anything with you, but only gave you orders. Plus, I've noticed you three don't act quite like good sisters. I get that you'll get frustrated with each other every once in a while, but fighting constantly with each other is almost childish for all of you at this age," He directed his eyes back and forth between Brute and Brat. Yeah, they did most of the yelling at each other. At least they never really tried anything with me though. There were a few times they made that mistake...I'm just going to say it never turned out pretty for them.

"Plus, you didn't spend enough time with each other in VilleTown, have you?"

He didn't even let one of us answer, "Well, that stops now. We'll be doing more things as a family, whether you like it or not."

Oh, so I have to spend _more_ time with them? All of them? What the hell! Who said I wanted to slowly go insane listening to Brat talk about her looks and boys? Or be around Brute in her bloodthirsty state, which is about 99.9% of the time? And the Oppressor was another story entirely. I don't trust him enough to start spending _time_ with him! I got conquest to think about here, lots of planning involved. I don't need this!

"Oppressor, you gotta be kidding me!" Brat exclaimed, "You can't possibly expect me to get along with Brute!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brute glared at Brat's direction, a threatening look in her eye. Of course Brat didn't notice though, "You act so much like an aggressive guy. Your hair is ridiculous, your outfit is absurd, your lust for fighting is horrendous, and you scare people! How I have survived this long with you around is beyond me, but if I have to spend a minute more with you, I'm going to lose it!"

Wow. She actually knows the word horrendous. I don't know how she knows. It's hard to tell her actual intellectual capability when she keeps acting like a whiny b****.

As for Brute, she had that same 'I'm going to kill you' look she always used when she was mad.

"Says the slut, look at you! You wear the least covering out of all of us! And I think we all know by now how much you love manipulating boys. It's gross. And plus, who spend ****ing two hours on their hair after a shower? Especially when they know another person has to shower next? My god, couldn't you wait until I showered before doing that hair cr**? It's annoying as hell waiting for you!"

Ah yes, she's recounting today's earlier event. You'll never see me complain about the showering schedule.

As the two began to spit fire and insults on each other (Figuratively, I mean. I don't think it got to _there_ yet…), Oppressor gaped at them. Really, eyes were wide, mouth open, and the cigar had dropped to the floor. Now that I think about it though, he's rarely around when they start this. The times he's been around were the more petty and dull arguments. This however was probably caused by their shock of learning how they'll have to spend more time together. There's no other explanation as to how they would dare say these things to each other while the Oppressor was around. Of course, now they were going to make things worse.

**_"ENOUGH!"_** Oppressor yelled at them. His voice shot through the air and caused everything to freeze. Brat and Brute froze in their places, staring at the Oppressor. Then Brute did a facepalm, "Oh, cr**."

Yeah, now she was realizing.

Brat just had this frozen shock on her face as Oppressor spoke, "That's exactly what I meant. You two will apologize to each other this instant, starting with Brat."

"Apologize?" Brute and Brat exclaimed.

_"Now,"_ The sharp eyes were coming back, and they were aiming for it's targets. I'm glad I wasn't one so I could see those two shiver slightly before Brat turned back to Brute, "Sorry!"

That apologize sounded forced due to fear, but it was still one. Even if she didn't truly mean it.

It was Brute's turn next, although she had glared Brat down a little, "...Sorry…"

"Good," Oppressor sighed heavily before speaking again, "The other thing I want to tell you, and I'll make this quick: you three need more experience in socializing with people."

I gave the Oppressor a long, good stare after he said that. Already, this sounded like a terrible idea...

We stayed quiet as we waited for the Oppressor to continue, "Pride is a sin...All three of you have, unfortunately, inherited that from me." He lowered his head a tiny bit,"It blinds you from the right path in society, makes you think you're more superior than everyone else-"

"But only the strongest can survive, Oppressor," I found myself saying out loud before putting enough thought into it. Damn, what was I thinking! I just blurted something out. Not very smart of me. Oppressor gave me a single annoyed look. Before he could even correct me, I spoke, "I mean, Professor!"

He stared at me for a second, a little less annoyed, before saying, "Maybe that's true, Berserk. But it's not right to kick the weak down so you can get what you want."

"What do you mean?" Brute said suddenly, "We had done that all the time!"

The Oppressor frowned, "It seems I've failed at teaching you any morals. But maybe you three can obtain a sense of it when you go to school."

"Go to school?!" We all said in a union as the Oppressor nodded, "Yes. It would teach you how you're not perfect compared to everyone else."

Ugh, this was becoming a sickening idea. It's not just the fact that going to a public school would take away a lot of time from planning on how to take over TownsVille, (which it would). But also, just _trying_ to relate to others sounds annoying. They're all idiots, ever single one of them. I personally liked having a private tutor instead. Our's was strict and mean, yet straight to the point. Miss Enaek was her name. Though, my sisters may have not liked her, she was alright to me.

But anyway, being surrounded by weak moronic people sounds, in a sarcastic way, a 'walk in the park.'

As for Brute, her mouth hung open a little as her eyes had widen. Arms, for once, hung limp at her sides instead of being crossed. It was clear she was startled. I couldn't even imagine how she'll handle it. Probably not well. I mean think about it, going somewhere filled with loud-a$$ people, and not being able to punch their head lights out? For her, that is torture.

The only person currently excited was Brat. She grinned brightly at the news, "Really Oppressor? Are you serious?!"

She probably only liked the idea because it meant she could get attention from people again. She's a real narcissist.

The Oppressor had nodded, _"Professor._ And yes, you-"

"When?!" she asked so quickly, the Oppressor had to stop and think for a second, "Um, well, school's going to start just in a few days now. I'll be placing you in CitiesVille's Millenium High School."

"Yes!" Brat ran up to hug Oppressor. This seemed to have surprised him. I guess he was expecting a rebellion. Instead, he got a hug, a _still_ startled Brute and a Berserk deciding to get over it. Not like he'll change his mind because of what any of us say anyway. Might as well get used to it.

"Uh, ok," Oppressor yawned as he hugged Brat back before standing up and pulling her off him, "Love you too sweatie. I love all three of you girls," he patted my head and Brute's as he walked over to his room, "I'm going to bed. I'd bought some groceries from earlier, so have yourself something to eat. Night."

And he disappeared for the night. Gosh, he seemed tired, now that I think about it. I'm usually so focused on what he plans, never really small details like the bags under his eyes. I don't think he even explained to us what our punishment was!

Doesn't mean I feel sorry for him though. In fact, maybe he thought getting 'closer as a family' and school was punishment enough. Not even a little do I feel sorry.

* * *

**Brick's pov**

"I still wanted some burgers…"

"Butch," I said, "We have no money on us."

"We could have just robbed them of food."

I gave him a good stare, "Really? After an _interrogation?_"

Butch shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

I rolled my eyes, exactly something I would expect from him. "Yeah well, it's a little too late for me," I said as we landed in front of Mojo's.

"Fine, whatever…"

As I pressed in the code into the hidden padlock on the door, Boomer sighed, "At least we're home now."

Yeah. Home. What a dumba$$ thing to say. Of course, this is Boomer saying this...

"No," I said as the door _clicked, _"This is a prison. Don't forget that."

Boomer stayed quiet. Normal coming from him.

As we walk in, not even the door's shut behind us yet, Him immediately appears in front of us, out of no where. He tries to smile at us,**"Ah, finally, you're home!"**

"What do you want?" I asked. I'm sensing some bull here. They only real smile on Him's dumb, red, ugly face; is an evil grin. That smile couldn't be anymore fake, and I'm not liking it.

Him rolled his eyes, **"You always ask that question."**

"Where's Bear?" Butch asked.

Damn, I almost forgot about him! He spent the whole day here. By himself. Alone, with the insane monkey and the cross-dressing demon! I, honestly, now feel sorry for him. He hasn't left this place since he got here. That was about almost 2 days ago. Even if that didn't seem long, it was still long under these circumstances...

**"Yeah,"** Him dragged the last syllable out, **"I got a favor to ask you."**

Aw F***, "What did he do?" I sighed.

Even that one had to be monitored now. It wasn't enough to make sure Boomer didn't get any stupid ideas, and keep a firm eye on Butch so he wouldn't do anything dim-witted. Oh no, of course not! Him has me a third imbecile now. I don't even care if Him is technically our step-father, he can't even watch his own 'children,' if that's what we technically are to him. No, I'm always the one keeping everyone in line. I'm like single parent up in this damn place!

Although, that's not really a bad thing. I rather myself being in charge of my brothers instead of Mojo or Him. At times, I even love being the leader. But there's only so much stupidity I can take.

**"Why don't you go ask?"** Him said, pointing to the direction of our bedrooms. I began to walk there, assuming Butch and Boomer were following. I wonder if Bear was in his room all day. At least then I wouldn't feel so sorry for leaving him here. He would of had a nice, quiet environment instead of being endanger of long speeches and auto-tune lies.

Once in front of his door, I knocked on it, "Bear, We're home."

...Nothing. He might be sleeping.

I knocked even harder, _POUND! POUND! POUND!_

_..._Still nothing...

I opened his door, which was fortunately unlocked. I would have thought Mojo would lock Bear in there. As we stepped in, we didn't see Bear right away. He wasn't in his bed, or standing around in the room. Or in his closet, which was too small for a person anyway.

As I walked past the bed, I found Bear. He laid on his back on the floor, arms and legs spread out. His eyes were closed on his peaceful looking face.

So he was sleeping.

Too bad he was about to be woken up.

I kicked lightly on his foot, "Bear."

One eye opened slightly as he stared back at me, before he smiled, "Hey, you're back."

I just stared at him with the least amount of emotion I could gather on my face, "Up. Now."

He pushed himself to sit up, "How was your day?"

"I should ask you that. Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"I wasn't sleeping," he said, stretching his arms out, "Him had thrown me to the wall, and I fell onto the ground. So, I just happened to have stayed there. Thinking."

"About what?" I'm not really interested in what he thought about. But I figured this is the first time he got in trouble here, so I'll go a little easy on him. For now.

"Nothing really important."

"Well that sounds interesting, but why exactly did you do to get thrown in here, Bear?" I stated, changing the topic.

As Bear was about to open his mouth and say something, he was suddenly cut off by our retarded, loud-mouth brother, "Hey, what's going on? Is Bear here?"

I turned back to the door I saw Butch at the door frame, cluelessly looking around, like he wasn't just here with the three of us, including Boomer who was being quiet as he sat on Bear's bed.

Or, was he here?

"Where were you for the past few minutes?" I asked as Bear chimed in, "I'm down here. 'Sup!"

Butch, ignoring my question for a moment, leaned over the bed, "Oh, there you are," he turned to me, "At the kitchen. I was trying to find some food, but Mojo kicked me out. I hate that monkey," then he turned back to Bear, using a mocking tone of voice, "By the way, how was spending the day in your prison cell? I bet you wish you were us."

"Yeah maybe," Bear said with a shrug,"If only there was something interesting to do here, I would have not have been so bored."

"I know right? It's torture! I can't stand it when that happens."

"Eh. I'm used to it."

"I don't know how you could be."

Bear shrugged, causing Butch to continue, "When we get the hell out of here, if we ever do, some f***ing bad karma is coming around back to Mojo and Him for all those years of locking us up. I'm gonna make sure of it," He began to crack his knuckles, "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. It'll be like the Fourth of July, but better. You'll see both of them flying, in smokes. I'd love to set their a$$es on fi-"

"AH-hem!" I cleared my throat as I glared at Butch. If I didn't interrupt Butch now, he would continue on and on with his useless bragging. Was he so stupid as to not realize what I was doing?

Butch glared back at me, "What?"

"I had asked Bear a question, and I didn't get an answer," I growled, directing my attention at both Bear and Butch. Mostly Butch though. He just stared back me, until it must've dawned on him what I meant. He turned back to Bear, a mischievous smirk on his face as he asked, "So what did you do?"

With everyone's eyes on him now, he shifted a little bit with discomfort,"Oh, umm…I followed you guys this morning to the front door."

He did? "I didn't see you."

"I had been hiding behind a wall while you guys talked to those girls. Are those the powerpuff girls you're supposed to destroy?"

I blinked a few times. He'd followed us? How the hell did he do that while Him's always keeping an eye on us? Plus, how did he know that we were made to destroy them? I mean, I wasn't going to question how he knew who they were. Every f***ing person _knew_ who they were! If he hadn't before, though, then the little 'conversation' at the door would have given away their identity to him. If he listened to enough of it, that is. Which brings me back to how he managed to bypass Him's command.

"Wait, but Him would have not allowed you to go with us to the door, for some reason," Butch spoke, his smirk replaced with a confused expression on his face.

"...Well, uh," a sudden, small smile appeared on the brunette's face as he continued, "Well you see, I kind of tricked Him."

"You tricked Him?" Boomer said as his face was filled with shock. Butch's expression showed he was impressed, but stunned too. I think I even had raised an eyebrow to that! Rarely can Him be tricked, and only the Powerpuffs have done it. But then again, so many times have they debunked his plans on destroying them, it must've not been trickery but pure luck that they haven't been gone yet.

"How?" I asked. Bear still had his smile on, but it was starting to become clear that he found whatever he did funny, in a devious way, "I tricked Him, into believing, that Mojo had stolen his rubber ducky."

...Boomer and Butch started to snort and chuckle as I facepalmed, "...A rubber ducky?"

Bear nodded.

"You mean to tell me that **** actually worked? A rubber _duck?"_

An explosion of laughter came from Butch,"You're lying!"

"Who lies about this stuff? I'm serious!" Bear said as he began to laugh as well.

"Oh my god…" Butch had been able to mutter as he lost himself over his amusement, dragging Boomer and Bear with him. Oh, they were having a ball over it.

I'll admit, though. That was funny. Hilarious. Just the idea makes me want to giggle like a little girl! (Not really, I was being sarcastic there. But you get the idea.) It took all of my strength, however, to control myself. Every single last drop of it. I've learned that being serious and strict around my brothers helps keep them in line better than laughing with them. I took a deep breath before continuing on, "You realize you're not going to be so lucky the next time, right?"

Bear, grinning brightly now as he tried to get his breath back, spoke, "Yeah, I figured that. But I'll figure out how to get around Him."

"Oh really?" I said crossing my arms, "You do realize you probably made Him feel stupid, right? Especially for falling for a lie like that. He went easy on you with the punishment, unless he's planning something else for you. But if not, you got _real lucky."_

"I know," he said as he calmed down a little.

I know he's probably going to try again. But it's not like Him doesn't deserve it anyway, so I won't push. Shoot, I wish I could _encourage_ him! Of course, that would be impossible while Him's probably listening to our conversation. Best I could do is act neutral, really.

"Fine, as long as you know. C'mon guys, let's see if Mojo is done with dinner yet."

"That would be nice…" Butch said, a little annoyed, as the four of us walk out of the room.

As we did though, I thought about today a little more. Was there really any reason as to why Bear couldn't answer the door with us? Obviously, I think Him didn't want the puffs to see Bear, but what was the reason for that? It was not like they were searching for him or anything...right?

* * *

**Bubble's Pov:**

I can't stop thinking about that guy I saw at Mojo's. He was definitely the same one the FBI are looking for! Who was he though? Was he a villain like the Rowdyruff boys? Or maybe a captured victim? Why were there four of them? No doubt they were together, they looked like they were siblings! Could they all be at Mojo's, or was it just him? And- and-

Oh my gosh, there's so many questions! It's a total headache trying to figure everything out, how could Blossom deal with this? Speaking of which, I still didn't tell her or Buttercup! I was planning to, but there really wasn't any good opportunity, with the interrogation and all.

Ugh, the interrogation. That was the longest and most dreadful silence ever. I never thought I could ever want the clock on the wall to hurry up so much!

We finally land at our front door. At least now I could tell them!

"Hey, Blossom?"

"Yes, Bubbles?" she answered as she put the key in the ignition.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

As we walked in, I began to try and think up how I put it, "Um, well, remember when we talked to the FBI this morning?"

Before Blossom could say anything else, the Professor had yelled out, "Ah! Girls, you're home!"

He was in his lab coat, which was once nicely pressed and clean was now stained with a bunch of chemicals. At least, I think it was a bunch of chemicals. But his combed black hair was still looking nice, and he seemed relaxed and happy to see us.

"How was your day," he asked.

"Horrible," Buttercup had spoken up for the first time within hours. She seemed annoyed all day, I wonder why.

Blossom had rolled eyes at her as she answered, "Not horrible. There was no trouble."

Professor nodded, "Tell me more once I change, ok?" Before any of us could agree, he ran over to his bedroom without another word, slamming his door close. He must've just finished work. As usual, spent the whole day in his office, working on some sort of project. At least he does something that he loves. I can't help but wonder if he at least eats lunch though.

"What about the FBI, Bubbles?"

Huh? I blinked at Blossom, who was now giving me her attention...Oh yeah!

"Well, I think I saw that fourth person I hadn't seen before."

Blossom's eyes had widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "At Mojo's."

"Mojo's?" Blossom had repeated. Buttercup had raised an eyebrow at me, "Was that why you looked freaked out?"

"I'd seen him hiding behind a wall, listening to our conversation with the Rowdyruffs."

"The whole conversation?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know. He just saw me and waved at me before these claws had grabbed him and dragged him away."

Blossom swiped some hair out of her face as Buttercup spoke, "Why the hell is he there?"

I shrugged, "I thought maybe because he's either working for Mojo, or Him, or the Rowdyruffs, or all of them. Or," I said as Blossom started to pace around in the hallway, "maybe he's being held captive?"

"That wouldn't make sense," Blossom said, though she didn't make any eye contact, "If the three you saw earlier are the ones the FBI are looking for, then why would they be outside on the streets if they were being held captive?"

...Yeah, that made sense…

"So they're working for those basterds?" Buttercup questioned.

"Language, Buttercup."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "The last thing we need are more super-powered retards!"

"Language Buttercup," Blossom repeated herself.

I cocked my head a little, "You think they're like us?"

Buttercup turned to me, "Purple eyes, Bubbles. How many people do you know have purple eyes?"...None, really… "And not just one kind of purple, but they each had a different kind of purple eyes. Just like how Blossom, Brick and...that...slut who's name I can't remember…" Buttercup had stopped to scratch her head, "Ah, what was it?"

"Berserk?" I said. Buttercup paused before nodding, "Yeah, her. Just look at the three of them! Although Brick's eyes are red and not pink, it's close enough! It's also the same for your counterparts and mine, am I right or what?"

"Why are there four of them, though? Why not just three?" I asked.

Buttercup had begun to open her mouth, but then closed it again, "...I don't know! That question is for Blossom to figure out."

We turned to Blossom, who was still pacing. She always did this when she was really in deep thought. Eventually, she stopped and asked, "Is it just me, or does one of those girls look _really_ familiar?"

"...That's what you've been thinking about?" Buttercup questioned, "We're here concerned about if our new enemies have super powers or not, and you're walking around wondering if they look _familiar?_"

"Buttercup, did one of those girls in the picture look familiar to you?"

Buttercup had crossed her arms in an irritated way before closing her eyes, "...Well, now that you mention it, I guess that girl with the ponytail and light purple eyes does. But, so what?"

Blossom turned to me, "What about you, Bubbles?"

I took in a deep breath before trying to remember the photos...the girl with the light purple eyes...actually, she kind of reminds me of-

...

Could it be her? But, when we created her, she looked...different. Not only that, but she had...died. But then again, her eyes, no doubt they were the exact same ones! Plus, when I think back to that girl I had saved from the crocodile with claws and bird wings...she had a sort of aura similar to Bunny's...

"...Bubbles? Are you ok?"

...I think my lungs had stopped working for a second. As I take in another breath of air, I yell out, "She looks like Bunny!"

Buttercup and Blossom just stare at me for what seemed to be a very long moment. Then Buttercup finally answered, "N-No, it couldn't. Bunny had the hunch back, and the big lips, and the stray tooth! And she exploded! And just because this chick shares the same facial features as Bunny, it doesn't mean she is Bunny…"

"There's only one way to find out," Blossom said as she walked over to her room. I turned to look at Buttercup for a second as she looked at me. I think we both know what Blossom's getting.

As we had expected, a second later, Blossom walked out of her room, holding a purple music box. The kind you put jewelry in. When you opened it and cranked it up with the lever at the side, a little ballerina would twirl around in circles. It was Blossom's jewelry box that the Professor gave to her before the day Bunny was created. Originally the music box was pink and ballerina was dressed in pink too, but I'd painted over it and the outfit with light purple before we had placed Bunny's hair in it.

I can remember when Bunny saw the jewelry box in our bedroom, when we shared one…

***Flashback***

* * *

"And this is our bedroom," Blossom announced as the four of us entered in. Bunny careful tried to walk through the door as Blossom continued, "You'll be sleeping here with us."

"Seriously?" Buttercup complained, "There's barely enough room for her, no way am I sharing the bed if she's sleeping in it!"

"It's just temporally, Buttercup," Blossom explained, "The Professor will probably figure out where she'll sleep sometime soon, but for now...we'll probably sleep on the floor and she gets the bed."

"What?! Why do we have to sleep on the floor?"

"She's new, Buttercup. It would be rude if we didn't give her the bed."

"But I don't wanna give her the bed!"

And that's when Blossom and Buttercup argued in the middle of the tour we were giving Bunny. It was really rude of them too, forgetting about her as she stayed stuck in the doorway. I sighed before helping Bunny get through the doorway. Her size and hunched back were really a problem. I wonder how the Professor could help with that…

When Bunny finally slipped in and fell in on her face, the music box on our dresser had fallen onto our floor. Luckily, Blossom hadn't put any jewelry in it and the box didn't break. It fell in front of Bunny with a _thump_, which Blossom and Buttercup didn't notice as they continued to argue. Bunny's eyes had brightened up and she smiled, "Pretttty!"

She picked up the box and began to open it, but I had taken it from her and placed it back on top of the dresser, "Thank you Bunny for picking up _Blossom's jewelry box_!"

That was able to catch her attention, "What happened?"

"Your jewelry box had fallen onto the ground, but Bunny picked it up for you."

"Oh, thank you Bunny," Blossom said as she began to leave the room, "C'mon, we still need to show her the rest of the house."

Bunny had frowned, "B-Box!"

She was really getting better with words.

She pointed at the jewelry box, "P-pr-prettty!"

Blossom nodded, "Thank you. I'll show it to you when we're done. It plays music you know."

"...Mu-mu-sick?"

_"Music,"_ Blossom had emphasized on the word, "Pretty music. Later though, ok?"

Bunny had grinned, and nodded, showing she understood.

"Alright, let's go."

"I still don't want her in our bed."

As we left, Bunny had gotten stuck in the doorway again. My gosh, Professor really needed to fix that soon!

***Flashback Over***

* * *

At the end of the day, we never got to show off the music box to Bunny again. I really regret that. In fact, I also regret making her do all the chores, too. And when she made a mistake at attacking the officers and released all the criminals into the city, I regret sending her away. It wasn't her fault! She just...didn't understand…

Now I feel _really_ guilty again...

"This is where we left the very last pieces of Bunny's hair since she had exploded," Blossom stated, she held out the box to the middle so we could all get a look at it, "We hadn't looked at it for practically sixteen years. Hair, dead or alive, contains DNA. If someone knew about this and stole it, with the proper equipment, they could easily recreate her. It's the only thing I could think of if someone wanted to bring her back to life."

Buttercup had pointed at it, "So, if that little bundle of hair, held tightly by a rubber band, was still in this box-"

"Then we know it's not her."

"If it's not?" I asked.

Blossom looked up from the box and at me, "I hope not. It would mean someone stole her hair and recreated her without us _knowing_ it. That's something I'm honestly not prepared for."

"Oh," I said as we stared at the box a moment longer. It was really quiet. The air had gotten heavy as Blossom had slowly opened the box...and…

"Oh, thank god," Buttercup said as we all saw the bundle of hair laying peacefully in the box, "For a second I was actually worried there."

"This is not her hair."

Blossom's voice had cut through the air, like a knife cutting through flesh.

"...Wait, what? What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"I hate to admit it, but Bunny's hair was a lot more raggedy than this," Blossom said as she picked up the smooth bundle of almost silky hair, handing it over to Buttercup, "Feel it. Feels nothing like her hair."

Buttercup took it from Blossom, touching slightly before saying, "What if we just don't remember how her hair felt?"

I asked, "Can I see it?"

As Buttercup handed over the hair to me, Blossom continued, "Then this bundle of hair would have at least aged within the sixteen years. That bundle feels new, fresh off a barbie doll's head."

I smoothed it in my hands...Blossom was right. It felt too new. Sixteen years and the bundle hadn't aged at all. That was too, weird…

"This is even more proof than no bundle of hair," Blossom announced, "Someone has recreated Bunny."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I realized after I wrote chapter 10 that I didn't write in third person for the punks, ruffs and puffs like I had promised. I was mostly trying to just get the chapter in so you guys wouldn't think I disappeared like some ghost. But no worries, I'm not going to go back and change it. I probably couldn't make the chapter sound as good as it does now. But I'm going to try and keep my promise: Purples = 1st person, everyone else = third person. **

**Also, this is actually shorter than I had originally planned it to be. I don't know how many words it was before (probably OVER 9,000! :p) But the next chapter is definitely longer. And probably funnier. I just wanted to add that before I continued. Buon appetito!**

* * *

**Bunny's PoV:**

**"YEAH! DAY 3! Let's hear it for our heroes!"**

"Bud," I asked, "Do you ever hear a voice in your head?"

We were walking out of the hotel as Bud looked around the area, "Umm…What voice?"

"...Nevermind…" Knew it was a crazy idea to ask him. Probably thinks I'm going insane now. Bunny, why did you have to ask him that?

"That was a _nice _hotel! Admit it," Bish said as she elbowed Bud, "That was a good idea."

Bud sighed, "Yeah, alright. It was a good idea. Now, any ideas for breakfast?"

"There's a Starbucks right over there," Bish pointed across the busy street, where there was a building with 'Starbucks Coffee,' around a weird...green lady…

"Ok," Bud said, "We can go there."

"Good," She began to power walk ahead of me and Bud, "I wanna try their new Tiramisu Latte!"

"Wait, what?" Bud asked behind her.

"It's a drink with their signature espresso, some freshly steamed milk, a creamy mascarpone flavor and a delicate dusting of rich chocolate powder. I'm also going to have their Hearty Blueberry Whole-Grain Oat-"

"How do you even know this?"

"Oh, I checked their website."

"How?" Bud said, a hint of shock in his voice as we crossed the the junction.

"Did you know," Bish said, the gleam in her eyes telling me she did _not_ need that Tire- Tiri- no, Tiran- whatever Latte, "that the hotel had free wifi?"

"What's that?""I don't know, something that allows you to go on the internet," she shrugged.

"Internet?! Don't you need a computer for that?"

"Oh no, now they got these little box things that you carry around with you, called, 'Androids,'"

"How did you know about _that?"_

"Oh last night I got bored and went to their dining area, which we could have went there to eat by the way, but I decided Starbucks would be a better choice after this guy had dropped his android while returning back to his roo-"

"Wait, you _stole-"_

_"No,"_ Bish said, slightly annoyed, _"Let me finish. _I tried to return it to him, but he had disappeared before I could. So, I went on it and _wow, _these androids are awesome. We must get our own one day but anyway, I went online, found out about Starbucks and their menu, and about a ton of other places we could stop by and eat. And with the money we got, _pffft!_ We can afford _alll_ their food, just you wa-"

"And as for the android?" Bud said, hinting some impatience. Bish sighed as she rolled her eyes at him, "Gave it to the lady at the front desk, and she put it in lost and found. Sheesh!"

"Ok then..."

As we finally entered the Starbucks cafe, Bish said, "And don't worry about ordering, I got this for y'all."

"Uh, ok then…" Bud grabbed my arm and just sat at the nearest table he could find us to the door. He sighed, "Did you even know she did that?"

I shrugged, "I was...sleeping…"

Bud shook his head, saying nothing else.

* * *

**Bish's PoV:**

I walked over to the counter. Gosh, mention using one thing that's not yours, and automatically he goes bat**** crazy on you. I planned the perfect meal for the three of us, and this is how I'm rewarded! Unbelievable, but whatever. This is Bud, after all. Can't take a chill pill for nothing…

**_SLAM!_**

I jumped as the the entire place turned to look at the front door. There, was a familiar girl, with red-orange piggy-tail curls…

Oh. It's that b****. From Manhattan.

She waltz herself in front of the line, and pushed the customer ordering to the side, as she faced the cashier, "I wish to speak to your manager."  
The cashier just gapped at her, "I-I'm sorry, but the manager's pretty-"

"Look, I don't got a lot of time, can you please just tell him it's an emergency?"

"Um, ok…" the poor person rushed over to the back.

I turned around to look at Bud and Bunny, who undoubtedly was staring at the huge scene this girl was putting on like everyone else. Eventually, they noticed me, and they both shrugged. Well, not like I was expecting help from _that_ department.

I sighed, no worries, manager will tell her off. Easy peasy, lemon squeasy.

Everyone began to silently talk for the next two minutes, before the manager came out. Blonde, weak blue eyes, wary smile, nice expensive suit...putting away his android, though it looked different from that other android, screen was smaller…

He stays behind the counter, looking very uncomfortable as he speaks, "How may I help you, Princess?"

Oh, we're going to be here for a while…

"I ordered a Caramel Flan Latte, with chocolate syrup and a dash of cocoa powder on top, a Bacon &amp; Gouda Breakfast Sandwich without the bacon or cheese, a Devil's Food Doughnut, _and-" _she took in some air, "three of those birthday cake pops, no sprinkles. Do you know what I got instead when it was delivered to me?"

"Uh," Was his only answer.

"A Caramel Flan Latte WITHOUT the chocolate syrup OR the cocoa powder, a Bacon &amp; Gouda Breakfast Sandwich WITH the bacon and cheese, and the cake pops _have SPRINKLES!"_

"I- I- I- I'm so, so very sorry, Princess, I thought-"

"My daddy did not pay for you buffoons to mess that up! For the _second time today! _Do I have to go back there and make it myself?"  
"N-No, ma'am!"  
"Good. I'm going back home, and if my order is not _exactly_ how I want it, and _delivered_ under 10 minutes, I will be back. And I will _not_ be happy! Do I make myself clear?!"

The manager nodded.  
"Good!" and then, she walked out. The tension in the air disappeared, and the talking of the crowd re-appeared. I could honestly say, I hope she keeps her annoying a$$ down in wherever she lives, otherwise if I see her again, _I_ will not be happy!

As the line moved quickly enough, I reminded myself the breakfast order over and over again until it was my turn to order.  
"Hi, can I take your order?"

"Yes, may I please-"

**_SLAM!_**

Again, the whole cafe turned silent, but this time the tension in the air felt a _whole_ lot more heavy. Oh no…

I turned around to see a yellow-gold armor suit, floating in the air, and wearing it was you-know-who…  
"There are still SPRINKLES on the CAKE POPS!" she screamed, and before you knew it, a laser from her arm gun came out of no where and started destroying the place! Ripped apart the counter, nearly hitting an employee! Then came the screams of normal people, running out of there for their lives. As Princess ran in there into the kitchen, I _really_ couldn't help myself, "B****! I was going to order!"

Someone grabbed my arm and started to drag me out the door, "C'mon, Bish!"

I knew it was Bud and I don't really give a damn, "But I wanted that Tiramisu Latte!"

Bud ignored me and continued to drag me out of there.  
If I ever get the chance too, I'm going to pour a Caramel Flan Latte down her stupid a$$ shirt! WITH the chocolate syrup and powder! How dare she, of all the nerve…

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

As our purple heroes run out of the Starbucks cafe, we visit the Powerpuff residence, where our _other_ heroes have begun to eat breakfast together. As a well, tightly-knit and loving family.  
"Why can't we go up to those government a$$es and say something?!"

"Language Buttercup."

"No, Bossy, seriously!"

Oh. Well, maybe not as loving this morning…  
Buttercup glared at her sister as she continued, "What the hell are we going to do then?! I will not just sit around and do nothing about this! Someone's going to get a mouthful of fist, and I got to know who!"

Ever since finding out the truth last night, Buttercup had become a pitbull ready to attack. Who would _dare_ mess with the Powerpuff Girls? Even if it wasn't directly towards them! If anyone was going to re-create their sister, it was going to be the Professor, not some government agents!

Ok, she actually had no clue whether it was the government who re-created Bunny or not. Maybe it was Mojo. It wasn't the first time he broke into their house, and it wasn't the first time he would have created super-humans just to destroy her and her sisters. Government agents, Mojo, Who ever did it now has a death wish. The question was just, _who did it?_ And it was starting to drive her _mad._

Shoot, for all she knew, the amoeba boys re-created her sister!  
"Buttercup, relax, of course we're not going to do nothing. But you do not expect that demanding to know information the government plans to keep away from us is going to help anything, right?" Blossom said before putting a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Yes it will! We just find some government agents, beat some c*** out of-"

"Buttercup…" the Professor said, giving her a stern look from over his newspaper. Buttercup sighed, annoyed, "I mean, beat some _crab_ out of them-"

"Still won't work, unless you plan on getting us in trouble," Blossom added, only adding to Buttercup's fuel for fire, "Then what do _you_ suggest on doing?"

Finally, silence in the air as the pink puff began to think again. She'd been thinking all night, actually. So many hours, of no sleep, just her thoughts of guilt and regret. What they had done was horrible, and now, years later, it was all coming back to haunt them. Now, they had to decide what to do about it, which unfortunately, had also been in her thoughts, too. It would have been surprising if Blossom had gotten at least _some_ sleep last night, nevermind _decent_ sleep.

She blinked her eyes open, think Blossom, what to do? What to do…  
"Well, I guess if we want to find any information, we have to start with what we already know," Blossom stated, or more like thought out loud, "We know the government is not only just looking for Bunny. There are three others that look similar to her."  
"Really?" the Professor said, kind of surprised...ah yes. They hadn't really told Professor anything much. Once he was properly dressed and had rejoined them, expecting to hear how their day had gone with the FBI and bank robbery and all that jazz, he instead got a whole ton of Buttercup yelling and a little fun fact that he had another daughter without even knowing it. They hadn't even mentioned that there were four purples.

Oh, poor Professor.

Blossom had nodded, "We don't know who these other people are, but they definitely look a lot like her. Which, is actually, kind of suspicious…"

It must've been a real shocking experience to learn about Bunny last night, because Blossom hadn't even considered that tibit. What _exactly_ had they done with Bunny's hair? _Duplicated _it?

Next to Blossom sat a usually happy Bubbles. She'd been very quiet this morning though. She was also quiet and stunned last night, listening to her sister's mind-less raging. Personally, she felt that Buttercup _really_ needed to get her anger-issues under control. She wasn't quite helpful when she was mad…

And what was her reaction to the new information? Well, like I said, she was stunned and quiet, and worried. Very worried about her sister. What if Bunny was re-created by Mojo? What had he been using her for? Robbery? Or worse? Or, was it the government that had re-created her? Why would _they _do it? What purpose was she to them? And if she was re-created by them, then why were they looking for her? If she was no criminal, what would they want with her?

Then, Blossom's mentioning of those other three the FBI was also looking for brought more questions. Who were they? Who was that guy in Mojo's Laboratory?

You know, upon thinking about him, Bubbles couldn't help but think he kind of looked like the Rowdyruffs a little. The messy hair, the 'bad boy' clothing, how his eyes seemed to have that...look.  
You know, that weird, dangerous villain-ish kind of look. Bubbles wasn't the one to accuse people of being villains by their looks, but he had that look, nonetheless. His eyes also were a good shade of purple if he was made from Bunny's Dna…

Was- that- possible though?  
"Blossom, do you think one of them is a Rowdyruff boy?"

...Now, that was an interesting thought for Blossom to think over. She wouldn't doubt it. If Mojo had stolen Bunny's Dna, it might have been expected that he would make another Rowdyruff boy. But, who were the other two then?  
"Why would you even suggest such a disgusting idea?" Buttercup said, sticking out her tongue.  
"Wha? It could be possible."

_"I_ like to think it's not! I mean, please, first re-creating Bunny, then another _ruff," _Buttercup had scrunched her face up at another idea she had, "Shoot, at this rate, they had created another powerpunk too, ain't that right?"

_"...Well, they would of had to know about both dimensions and how to steal their formula, but yes that would have explained who the other girl was,"_ Blossom thought to herself, _"But who was the fourth one then?"_

…

Well, they can't answer all the questions with such little info, now can they?

"It's possible for a Rowdyruff _and _a Powerpunk to be created from Bunny's Dna."

"Wait, _really?"_ Buttercup said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yes, but right now, that's not the issue. First thing's first, we question Mojo. Then, with the information he gives us, we'll know what our next step should be."

"Ok, let's get going then!" Buttercup said, already getting out of her seat, with not even all her pancakes finished.

"But," Professor spoke, causing the table to turn towards his direction. He was not one to often add to the plotting of the girls, "Will Mojo tell you anything?"

"He better!" Buttercup exclaimed, "Otherwise-"

"Buttercup, darling," Professor interrupted her, "Violence can't always be the first route you take with these situations. You must consider that no matter what you do, he may never tell you. May I suggest you go find Bunny or any of those other people that look like her?" He said, now looking at Blossom, "It might be more helpful."

Honestly, Blossom had also been planning on that. Though, it wouldn't be easy, it was definitely going to be their choice of action _sometime._

Blossom nodded, "Absolutely. Eventually, we'll run into one of them."

Suddenly, a _**RING! RING!** _Started to sound off again…  
_"Now!"_ Buttercup yelled upstairs, "Of all times to start ringing, you pick _now?!_"

There certainly wasn't anytime for such baloney when there was work to be done! Find Bunny. Find Bunny's 'counterparts,' if _that's_ what they were...

Beat Mojo's monkey butt! With all that on their plate, there was no way they could have time for all that _and _defend the city!  
Blossom got up to answer, "No matter what, Buttercup, we still have our daily responsibilities to attend to."

Buttercup sat back down, her arms crossed in frustration...because she knew Blossom was right. As always...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jomo residence, the boys have actually been up, just as the sun was starting to rise. They would have been up earlier, only if they didn't go to bed so late. Pass 9pm. Worse, they probably all fell asleep right before eleven. Maybe even _at_ eleven!

Though, it was necessary. The meeting they had turned out to be important. The punks aren't in TownsVille? _Another _one of them? And another _brother?! _Oh, how Brave would think up a plan with this new info in mind, who knew?  
But as for the bedtime...a shame. Especially for Brace, he now has less time in the morning to train.

He let out a sigh. Especially since Brave practically glued him down onto a kitchen chair before he could even get a chance to sneak away. Brave had argued with Brace (as Jomo fried some eggs and Bow watched him carefully as he cooked), about drinking down a glass of orange juice to make sure he didn't get sick. After all, "You don't even take your vitamins! At least get some vitamin C in you."

He always seemed to be forgetting that due to the chemical X in them, there was a slim chance he was getting sick. Very slim, Sure, he could become weak over time, but that was going to be a _very _long time. Like years. Besides, becoming a little weaker over the years was different from actually getting sick. Brace was sure someone would have to purposely inject something in him before he got sick!  
But then again, Brace always had a rising suspicion his brother had a fear of germs and getting sick. What was it it called again? Viso...no, Miso...no...Myso- Mysophobia? Maybe that was it…

For Brave, his not-yet-provened-positive condition wasn't obvious or severe as it could be, but the suspicion was still there.

So, Brace had agreed to the orange juice, in order to calm down the OCD. But, soon right after that, a plate of fried eggs and some toast was placed on the table in front of him, with Jomo giving him a certain look that said it all: 'Eat. Now.'

So, with the two of them glaring at the raven-head as they ate their meals as a family, Brace was forced to finish his entire meal, like some little kid. Talk about overly-concerned much...

It was a good meal though! Just that Brace hadn't exercised his stomach in a while for a full meal. He kind of had a bit of a stomach ache…

"Alright, I'm done!" Brace announced, "I ate! Can I go now?"

He waited patiently for a yell from somewhere else in the house...what? You think they were all _still_ eating together? Oh, no. Brace was the last to finish.

He got his answer from the basement, "...Brace, Bow, come here for a second!"

_"Ugh, what now?"_ Brace thought to himself.  
Well, he needed to digest. An upset stomach did not help in meditating, anyway.

* * *

Bow had gone back to his room after breakfast. He usually did, so he could read some books he'd gotten from the library. Currently, he was reading, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." So far he barely understood the beginning of it, but he did understand the setting of the book, which was in New York, by the Hudson River. He also understood how there was a forest that made people hallucinate. But the wording was still heavy for him to understand. He may have to reread some parts.

_"The dominant spirit, however, that haunts this enchanted region, and seems to be commander-in-chief of all the power of the air, is the apparition of a figure on horseback without a head."_

Without a head?

_"It is said by some-"_

"Brace, Bow, come here for a second!"

Bow sighed at his brother's command. He really wanted to continue reading, he'd only just started! Although, he eventually pushed himself off his freshly made bed. Brave probably had some news to tell them. Something important. Usually if it wasn't, he'll come to them.

He kind of hoped the news was on their new brother. Though, it was most likely not likely. But he could hope, right? Besides, he was all too thrilled about their next encounter. He didn't know when or how it was happening, but he knew he was going to see him again. Call it an instinct or a gut feeling, but he was really sure they would see brunette again, and that was all the more excitement for him.

As Bow headed downstairs, near their kitchen area, he just so happen to notice something out of the corner of his eye. The table. Brace was no longer sitting there, but his mess was.

Sad to say, there were advantages to his weird eating disorder.

Bow went over and began to clean up. If Brave or Jomo were to find a mess here, they would probably stress about it, clean it up, then point it out to Brace. Then _he_ would be stressed about it. After all, they did make him sit with them for a meal this morning. He was probably begging for some peace. Not that Brave or Jomo were overwhelming, but Brace was impatient and had the social skills of a toddler sometimes. Bow was not surprised to see he left the table this way. In all likelihood, he ran away from the table as soon as he possibly could without another thought in his mind.

With that in mind, the blonde saw that he was keeping family peace by putting off Brave's news for a second to wash Brace's dishes...and wipe down the table…and he should probably get those crumbs off the floor with the broom too. Couldn't hurt...

Once he was finally down, he headed down again, to the basement. As he entered in, all eyes were on him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I had to clean up something."

Brave just nodded as he went back to staring down his computer, "That's fine. Take a seat."

Indifferent, he sat in between Brave and Brace.

Huh. Brace was in a happy mood. His eyes were as big as beach balls (or more like the bug eyes they used to have when they were younger.) It was actually kind of funny, actually. Bow didn't even try to hide his smile, Brace wasn't paying him any mind anyway. Bow was contented to see his brother in such a good mood. Maybe they should get Brace to eat more. Food was good for the soul, anyway!

"So Bow," Brave began, most of his focus still on the computer as he typed something down, "I've got good news for us-"

"Excellent news in my opinion!" Brace added. Well if _he_ was agreeing for once, maybe this was good news!

Brave nodded, continuing, "I found out exactly where the punks are living."

Oh. Well...he'll just take back that 'get Brace to eat more' comment he made...it was now quite obvious why he was so happy…

"How?" Bow asked.

"I was just looking for some recent information on what would be useful for our current mission, and I found out that, you-know-who, are suspects of a bank robbery."

"Already," the raven shook his head, "Can't break bad habits, sometimes."

Well, that was kind of disappointing. He kind of hoped they wouldn't cause any trouble here so they could leave them alone and everything turned out easier in the end. It was a risky gamble to take, though. He should have known better.

Of course he the only one really let down by this. Knowing his brothers, Brave was probably impassive about it, and Brace was still grinning. All of them weren't people who enjoyed other's misfortunes and future consequences and all, but Brace probably saw it as justice done. He _was_ the harshest one out of them.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Brace spoke up suddenly, a familiar enthusiastic spark in his eyes the blonde noticed, "I mean, I got a few ideas I've came up with for the past few weeks, if you don't mind me suggesting them. We could follow them. No, that may not be a good idea, not at this stage anyway. Wait outside their door and jump them? Or, or, we sneak in, gather as much information from the Oppressor's office and sneak out? That could be useful. Or-"

"Brace…" Brave said, in an almost cautious, scared matter as he raised his hand up to calm him down, "Relax...we need to keep our identities a secret…"

Bow had only stared at the raven. He honestly did not get much of what his brother just said, he was speaking so fast.

Brace kind of froze in the middle of his random outburst, before he settled back down into his seat. But his eyes stayed enthusiastic and wide as he waited for Brave to explain.

"Here's what I've improvised: Jomo, we still had those cameras right?"

Brave turned around behind him, and that's when Bow had finally noticed Jomo's existence in the basement as he nodded. The blonde obviously didn't expect him to be here, even though it only made sense that he was. Afterall, he was usually down here, being inventive. And he normally made his presence known by rapidly moving around the table he worked on. He might have stopped, just to listen to Brave's plan.

"Alright," Brave continued, "We'll use those to spy on them. Outside their front door. That can help us keep a record on when they come and go."

"And then?" Brace asked, as jumpy as a wild squirrel, ready to get going!

"...And that's all I got."

Brace blinked at him, "Seriously?"

"I've only recently found out their location, Brace. You know I need more time, to think up something."

To Bow's surprise, Brace only shrugged, "Eh. Fine by me. Where're the cameras? We got to get going!"

Brave raised an eyebrow, "Going?"

"Yeah, Google Map those directions, print them out, and let's go! We don't have all day!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second-" Brave said, eyes now wide open as he used both his hands now to stop Brace, but failed miserably.

"Nope!" the raven said as he jumped out of his seat and went over to Jomo, "We wasted enough time now. The faster we install those cameras, the faster we get the information we need, the faster they're locked behind a cell door! Can I have those cameras, Jomo?"

As Jomo moved to get the cameras, Brave exclaimed, "Brace, we don't even know if it's a good idea to sneak over there now! We should-"

"What?" Brace said with a sudden glare in the redhead's direction, _"Wait?"_

"Yes!"

The deadpan look Brace had set up on his face had made Brave decide to try and explain, "Just until nightfall."

"Those crazies were always _active_ at night."

"It'll be dark enough to cover us though!"

"Have you ever heard of hall lights?"

"Well still," Brave had a panicked tone of voice on, "anything's better than just rushing in there!"

"We gonna have to scout out the area anyway, Brave."

The raven took the cameras from the tired looking monkey, and raced out of the room. Bow almost missed him say, "Relax!"

Brave looked like an unexpected bomb had just went off, "Brace!"

"Brave."

The two brothers still in the basement stared at Jomo's direction. He stared at them for a second, before he nodded, "Go."

Bow knew for a fact that Brave never argued with Jomo, out of pure respect and a belief that Jomo always knew what was best. Brave rebelling at Jomo was equivalent to the universe exploding. But Jomo probably thought now was a good time to act, too.

Brave sighed, defeated, before running after Brace. Bow could only tag along right behind him. So, they were finally in action. This was the first step towards actually taking down the girls. Bow had no idea what to think though, to be honest. Brace had been off like a rocket, Brave seemed to have mentally broken down a little and was nervous, but that was because he liked planning everything out first. And himself? Well, he was just going with the flow.

He waved back at Jomo before leaving, "Bye Jomo! We'll be back soon!"

* * *

Jomo sighed in relief, Finally he could get back to inventing that chemical he had in mind. Something to weaken the powerpunks, but not too much. No striping of powers. And completely painless. It was going to be a while, though, before he had the right formula. But now he could return to work.

He, honestly, just wanted them to leave the basement. Not go to CitiesVille. But he knew they could take care of themselves, no big deal. He turned back to his notes. Now, what had he been thinking before?

* * *

**3/7/15**

**Anybody like Sleepy Hollow? Just the tale, not that tv show. Not to make it sound like I'm bragging about New York (Since, you know, the setting of this story is New York, TownsVille) but I actually had been reading the book before starting to write up a rough draft for the story and I thought: why not? But yeah, I just wanted to say that was the random part of my brain working. :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**3/11/15**

**Bet you didn't think I would have another chapter ready for ya'll within the next day! (Well I think I told you guys yesterday, but I didn't tell you when I would upload it). And I really tried to get all the ruff's pov's in this one but, dangnabit Butch, you were hard to place in this one...All well, as soon as I start writing for them again, Butch is the first to have his thoughts described! :D  
Anyway, onto the chapter:**

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**

Ugh. Morning. I stretched as I pushed myself up, and looked around…

**"****We now finally return to Bear, on Day 3!"**

Day 3? Oh yeah. Just about right, since I left the secret building and got myself stuck here. Three days since I've hopped from one frying to another, right? That's how that phrase is used, right?

Before I could even give it more thought, I hear a bang from my door.

"Yo, Mojo isn't going to start breakfast until we're dressed and all that bull****, so hurry and get your lazy a$$ up!"

That defintely had been Butch.

I yelled back as Butch continued to obnoxiously pound on the door, "Alright! I'm up!"

"Good! Brick already took his shower and Boomer's in now. I'm going in last, have fun being third!"

...I had the notion to assume Butch was a nasty son of a gun, but maybe he's just being polite and wanted me to go before him.

Yeah, I'm gonna have fun trying to convince that to myself. Butch polite? Ha!

Well, at least he was _taking _one. That meant he does take baths. But then again, he does seem to like food, and Mojo-

...You know what? I'm going to leave it at that. Just… no. Humans bathe, that's that!

I shake my head, "Yeah, ok!"

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a towel..

How was I getting out of here? Brick had been right. Pure luck, that's what yesterday was. I needed a plan. Who knows what damage Him made Bish and Bunny do! Bud probably chickened out, or tried to stop them. Considering how I was still in good condition, though, Him still got what he wanted. And that's one thing I regret out of all of this. He was winning. No way in _hell_ could this keep going.

But I got nothing. Every idea I thought up so far was suicidal!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"It's open." I said without even thinking.

The door swung open and there was Brick, already dressed in crisp clothing.

"Did Butch tell you to go in before him?"

Blinking away the thoughts in my head, I nodded.

"Yeah, no. You're going after him," there seemed to be a dangerous aura around my stone cold brother. A similar one he had yesterday when they finally came back from, wherever they were before. I don't think I like being near him when he's like this...

"Butch!" he turned back to look out into the hallway, "I said you were _second_! You're lucky I let Boomer go before you so you could sneak off! Get your a$$ in there before I _throw it_ in there!"

"N-im nam dun yeck!" said a muffled voice. I figured it was Butch's, but I have no idea what he just said.

"I don't _care_ if you're not done yet! You got something, now hurry up and scarf it down or throw it out!"

After a moment of silence, Butch had yelled out, "Alright! I'm done! Damn, I just wanted time to finish."

Ah. He just wanted time to finish the food he stole from Mojo's kitchen. That's why he wanted me to go in the shower before him. See, all humans bathe! It's a known fact.

I could see pass Brick, who just scowled Butch down as he walked into the bathroom, with his green towel being dragged across the floor as he went in. Slowly, I could sense tension in the air, and Brick's creepy aura, dissolve into nothing. Made it easy to breathe again… Seriously, who gets worked up over these things? Kind of weird.

Brick walked away from my door, saying nothing else, leaving me to myself again…

Ugh, I'm so tired of these thoughts! I thought of everything already! I did, trust me, I did! Yet my mind's like broken record, the urgency to get out of here is so deep, I feel it in my veins. It was always like this, and I'm starting to get sick of it.

After a while of just, waiting for Butch to hurry up with his shower, and then taking one myself and getting dressed, I was kind of stuck with my own thoughts. Up until I got to the kitchen. Everyone there had instantly looked in my direction as I came in.

"Finally! Where have you you been?!"

I froze right there as Butch yelled that, "Uh, getting dressed?"

Butch then turned to Mojo, "Ok, can we eat now?"

Mojo sighed, "Yes, you may eat. Although, it is rather extremely repulsive I have to bribe you with food. I understand summer is a time for you to lay about and do absolutely nothing useful with yourselves, but hygiene should still be mandated. I mean, how is the society of 'higher intelligence,' ever going to accept you? Especially since school is soon going to start in session again? The humans will be disgusted by you if you- Are you listening?"

...Was he done?

All I heard was 'Yes, you may eat,' before I sat down with my brothers and began eating. I did use to take in all Mojo would say, but he was rather boring speaker.

It was then that Boomer spoke up, "Hey, is Bear going to school with us?"

Everyone had kind of stopped right there and then. Thinking over the question...what the hell is 'school' anyway? It seemed to be a certain place they had to go to, but that's pretty much all I knew…

"Yeah, Mojo," Brick turned to the monkey, "Is Bear going to school with us?"

Mojo rubbed his hairy chin as his pink eyes with black pupils wandered off, "...He hasn't yet been registered in the school's computer data base, so we would need to get together his identification papers for him-"

"Identification papers?!" I sort of said outloud in shock. If someone had my identity on their computer, then there would be no doubt the government would track me down using that s***!

"Yeah, what the **** is the problem?" Brick asked, looking at me as if I was some sort of retarded being.

"I can not get any identification papers." I stated, trying not to freak out too much over all this…

"Why's that?"

"Because the FBI can track me down using that."

"And why would the FBI want to track _you_ down?"

...Well s***, have I told them yet? I could've swore I did, but now that I think about it…

"...You did say you, and like three others, came from the government, correct?" Brick said, pulling the attention back to him, "And what the hell did Him mean by 'rescued' you? Plus, Him didn't want you to come to the door with us yesterday because he didn't want you near the puffs…" Right now, Brick was giving me a dirty look, as if I did something wrong...it didn't help that his eyes glowed blood-red... In fact, this table cloth has suddenly gained some value to it, hasn't it? It's white fabric was sure a lot more attractive than the sight in front of me.

As I avoided his glare, Brick growled, "Bear…"

How did I get myself into this? I don't even _know_ if I should _tell them._ I mean, Him would be listening, right? I wasn't sure if-

"Don't think you can get out of this," Brick said, the intensity of his eyes burning a hole through my head, "You brought this, onto yourself, to the table. You're going to tell us, whether you like it or not."

Well, there's my answer. It's not like Him didn't know already. Plus, I don't think after hearing this, they would go off and tell anyone…

I sighed, raising my head up, "Ok, ok. I'll tell you."

Brick's glare had softened a little, and that's when I noticed everyone else's eyes. Butch, Boomer and Mojo all had this look on their faces, as if they were stunned yet focused. Like watching a crazy scene on Tv or something.

S***, I hate that kind of attention on me. Makes me question everything, like what were they gonna think? How were they going to react? How was _Him_ going to react? Am I making a mistake? What if-

No, shut up! Shut up! It'll be ok, no worries! Just, thoughts, shut it!

I take in a deep breath, trying not to focus on their eyes, before continuing, "Alright. Well, do you remember when I told you how I mostly trained and spent my time being educated, right?"

Butch and Boomer had nodded, but Brick had this stony look on his face. I ignored it to the best of my ability as I continued, "Well, we hadn't volunteered to do it."

* * *

"So, he, just, took you?" Butch asked.

"Not only did he do that," I answered, "But he also threatened my friends that if they didn't do what he said, I would be tortured."

Brick's eyes had widened, just the slightest, as Butch spoke, "Ah man, getting tortured for something you had no control over? That's bull****."

...I had been more concerned about them, not myself…

Aw, well. Boomer didn't say anything, nor did he keep eye contact with me. Kind of did the mute response to situations like this. As for Mojo? He kind of just stood there, arms crossed, with an indifferent look on his face.

Pffft. I didn't really care too much about him anyway. I said what I had said because I thought my brothers should know. Even if Brick didn't demand it of me, I probably would have still told them anyway.

Speaking of whom, Brick seemed to be staring at me. Yet, not really at me. More like just in my direction, as if thinking deeply about something. After a second, though, he blinked and refocused his attention on me.

"Two questions," he raised two fingers to emphasize his point before lowering one of them, "One. Who are these friends of yours? Give me names, and do they have powers?"

...I thought he would have ripped off my head by now, instead of asking about them. But, maybe that's coming up soon…

"Bunny, Bud and Bish," I answered, "and yes, they also have powers."

"Bish?" Butch repeated, "Don't you mean fish? Or dish?"

I shrugged, "It's another way of saying b****."

Butch blinked, before snorting, "B****? What kind of a-"

"Don't ask," I said. I honestly don't know why she named herself that, and was hoping one day she'll see just how she's downsizing herself and change that name. I can even remember Bud pointing that out to her for the first year we've been together. A _year._ Bish, if anything, was stubborn and proud of that name.

As Butch silently mused over that little bit of information, Brick continued, "Two. What encounters have you had with the powerpuffs?"

Hmm...a stranger question than the last, yet Him not allowing me to answer the front door so I wouldn't see the powerpuffs...that was something to be curious about…

"Only one. Nothing direct," I answered, "They were fighting this rich, bratty, moron bucks in Manhattan-"

"Princess?" Butch asked suddenly.

"...Yeah," I nodded, "I think that's her name."

"Oh my god," Butch moaned, "She's a real b****, let me tell you. She actually thinks she owns the world and everyone in it."

"You know her?"

"Everyone does. Her family owns the best companies and businesses. A fashion company, some coal company...Dude! It's rumored that they're getting friendly with Starbucks! Can you believe that? They'll probably rename it after them, or 'MorStarbucks,' or some s*** like that."

"What's Starbucks?" I asked.

Butch stuck out his tongue as he explained, "Where morning people, mostly girls, go nuts over coffee."

"What's coffee?"

Butch raised an eyebrow, "They really did keep you living under a rock, didn't they?"

"No, they kept us living in a secret building."

Butch shook his head, "Never mind, coffee's just a common, real nasty drink people have to put milk and sugar in so they can drink it and get energy from it. But some of them can drink it black, with nothing to help make it taste better. Those people are ****ing weird."

"Have you had it before?"

"Nope, and I never will."

That's probably a good thing. I don't think Butch could use anymore energy than he already has.

Before I said anything else, Brick spoke up again, "Alright Bear, you're still going to school with us."

Wait what?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and no damn identification paper is going to get you captured."

How does he know? Who was he to declare all these things?

"Howcome?"

**"Yeah,"** said a familiar, annoying voice, **"Howcome?"**

"Him, you finally decided to rear your ugly head here?" Butch announced as he looked in my direction. Everyone else looked in my direction too… He was behind me, wasn't he? I leaned forward a little. A petty attempt to distance myself, but I don't feel comfortable within arm's reach of him.

I would have expected Brick to boast out loud the reasons why, but he said nothing. Instead, he got up and walked away from the table…

Him was first to follow Brick. Then Mojo, Butch, Boomer...I eventually couldn't help myself from getting up either. Everyone followed Brick, all the way until he got to a wall phone. That's when Him laughed, **"You can't be serious! Like that would actually work." **

"Two things will happen," Brick began explaining, "Either I call child care services and they take Bear, and maybe even the rest of us, away from Mojo; or the FBI comes knocking down on our door and they take him away."

"What?" What the hell was he thinking? Did I piss him off or something? Betrayal much? Just as was about to say something, Brick's glowing red demon-like eyes pinned me to where I stood. I had shut my mouth right there and then. S***, this was bad. I'm gonna have to think up a back plan, in case FBI did show up for my a$$!

**"Please,"** Him answered, ever so calmly, **"Things won't be as simple as that. The FBI couldn't dare enter here."**

"How do you know that?" Brick dared to ask, "With the stunt you pulled to get the four of them out, they're probably figuring out your existence as we speak. In fact, if the government had gotten ahold of your DNA, _Him,_ to create Bear; then don't you think they would have fully analyzed it by now? For all we know, they got something up their sleeve, all ready to take you out."

**"Even if the FBI came,"** Him growled, glaring as if he wanted to rip out _someone's_ throat, **"you four would run off together in an attempt to save him."**

Oh. Yeah, that made more sense than just calling up the FBI and leaving me to fend for myself…

"But then that would also risk losing the four of us. Especially Bear." Brick countered.

**"True. And what if I turned off the phone?"**

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you," Brick spoke, sarcasm in his voice, "When child services first started to get us enrolled for school, they inserted a special little detector into this phone," he pointed at the wall phone,"under my request. It notifies them if the phone's been turned off, or if the detector's been disconnected from the phone. If those things happen, they come anyway and take us away. Stated in the custom contract Mojo had signed."

Mojo looked shocked and frozen. I figured he would have yelled something out instead, but then I realized the look Him was giving that monkey as he cowered away. Well, obviously something was up there.

**"So,"** Him turned slowly back to Brick, **"You're willing to take a risk?"** Him's stupid mousy voice came to a dangerously dark tone, one that actually sounded scary. But Brick stood there, his hand near the phone, and stared Him down. Was he...was he smirking? He's suicidal, isn't he? He's right now facing death smack dab in the face and he's _amused by it?!_

"Admit it, Him. Bear's eventually going to be leaving here, one way or another. At least if he had school with us, he'll eventually have to come back."

Nothing else was said from there. Everything seemed to stop. The suspense was real. I'm sure everyone felt it. This had to be worse than when Him kidnapped me. The showdown was on, and so far, Brick was winning.

Suddenly, all before I could fully take in what happened, Brick grabbed the phone and started to dial the number; but then, he gasped for air, practically dropping to the floor. He must've gotten to the first three digits before Him had clenched his fist.

But, shockingly, Brick hadn't completely lost it like me. He was shaking, as if a shock of lightening had struck him, as he tried his best to stand straight and fight off Him's influence. S***, that must've felt like torture. It was easy to tell when Him's influence got stronger, too. Brick shook ever more violently.

_"Damn, what the hell Brick?"_

I looked at Butch. Had he said something?

_"Should I get the supplies now, or when you carry him to his room?"_

I turned to look at Boomer, I _know_ I'm not hearing things.

_"Eh."_

Wait a second…

_"I can hear you guys…"_

_"No s***, sherlock,"_ Butch said, or thought, as he looked at me from the corner of his eye, _"I would be worried if you couldn't. It's the only place Him can't check up on."_

_"Oh,"_ I said, watching Brick try to press on the correct number of the dialpad as his hand shook out of control while his body weighed him down. My god, it was creepy to watch. All of him shook as if there was a demon trying to fight for his body.

Well, actually, there was. Which made it all the more horrible and uncomfortable to watch. Shoot, I have no idea why Brick decided to challenge Him, nor do I know once he makes that call what kind of hell will happen after that. But standing here doing nothing made me feel guilty.

_"We've got to help him."_

Butch and Boomer both stared at me, wide eyed. Butch's comment only made my head hurt, _"Are you ****ing crazy?"_

_"Brick wouldn't like it that we intervened," _Boomer added.

_"Look," _I said, _"I'm not standing here and watching this-"_

_"Then turn around!"_ Butch gave me a dirty look, as if threatening me.

_"Like hell. Besides, whatever Brick's planning, it sounds like it's going to get me out of here."_

_"Fine, have fun vomiting,"_ Butch continued as Brick had suddenly lost the support of his legs. He held onto the wall phone, in an attempt to pull himself up. I swear, I can hear him wheezing.

...By myself, I probably couldn't do much...

_"It sounds like you're scared…"_

I could feel Butch's attention intensify on me as I pretended to watch Brick.

_"What?"_

That was definitely a dangerous tone of thought. The reason why I avoided eye contact with him. But I'd decided to add a smirk to my next statement, _"You got no guts. You've been bragging about handing Him's a$$ to him, yet here you have a perfect opportunity now to do it, and here you are worried about puking in pain. That's really pathetic and weak."_

Now, I've noticed that Boomer was staring at me like I had just set off a nuclear bomb…I probably just did…

_"Oh, so you think I'm cowering away, acting like a punk-a$$ b****! Is that right?"_ I could sense an intimidating glare being directed towards me, but I just nodded. I'm really hoping at the end of all this, he does not end up pounding me.

He huffed, _"Fine! I'll prove it to you I'm not!"_

Boomer had already taken a few large steps away from us. If anything, this was going to be bloody.

Good. Him deserves it.

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

Brick was just starting to black out. He could barely breathe and his lungs were burning, crying for air. His muscles felt like they breaking apart into tiny pieces like sand, and everything was spinning, figures and colors, as his strength was leaving him. His grip on the phone started to weaken as well, which wasn't settling well with him.

No way in hell was he letting go. He couldn't afford facing another defeat, on the ground, with Him's smuggest smile. Over the years, it became more prominent, and over the years, Brick was sick of it.

Just one victory, _just one_, that's all he asked for! Could the universe be this cruel to deny even that? Already in the pit of hell, created with his imbecile brothers, held here by a retarded monkey that could speak a mile per minute! An experiment between the dna of _the most_ _annoying_ girl _in the world,_ and the dna of a demon as fake as Brick's current chances of ever leaving this forsaken place for good, _combined._ It was beyond pathetic! Loathsome was an understatement! For all this s*** he has to put up with, he deserves just that one little, tiny, wish. But _of course,_ if it wasn't _too much _to ask for, damn uni-

**_"GAH!"_**

A sudden flow of energy returned to Brick, as if the hand squeezing his insides had let go. Gasping for air, Brick quickly got to his feet. What the-

What kind trick was this?!

Brick turned around behind him to see, what was probably, one of the most retarded yet jaw-dropping moments of his so-far-worthless life. Him, laying on the ground, holding his stomach as Butch floated, fist in the air. Grinning that maniac grin of his. You know, that one grin that means a s***storm had just begun for someone, usually the person Butch was facing against? Yeah, that one, only the s***storm was heading for him and the rest of his brothers.

That dimwitted retard! What did Brick _always_ told him to do? Do _not_ intervene! And today, of all days to disobey that one, simple rule, he _had_ to pick _today!_

Brick hurried to dial in the number. They were _definitely_ gonna need some child services after _that_ stupid move. Maybe they could stay with them, at fostercare. Or wherever the hell! Anywhere was better than here, and the sooner he made that call, the sooner they would be saved.

After a second of rapidly striking on numbers, the phone began to ring. Brick had turned back around again to see the situation at hand. Butch had packed in a good punch, but if only Him was a normal person instead of a super-natural being of some kind. Already, he was starting to get up. Him needed to be kept distracted, at least until child services were coming. When they come, Him would hide away from them, for the sake of keeping his identity a secret to the normal humans.

"Butch, since you are ****ing this up for all of us now, instead listening to me, why don't you keep Him distracted on you until I'm done on the phone!" Brick yelled, now letting anger replace the shock from earlier. Butch answered, "Hey, Bear called me a punk-a$$ b**** for _not_ beating his a$$!"

B-Bear?!

Brick turned to him, with an enraged look on his face, which had surely gotten Bear explaining, "I just said it was weak that you were bragging before, and then you decided to back off because you didn't like feeling pain! I did not say you should right hook Him in the _gut!"_

Actually saying someone was weak for that reason was the same as saying someone was a punk-a$$ b****. And if Bear didn't realize by now that saying those things would get Butch fired up into action, then he was _really_ oblivious. But they were both still going to pay for this mess! When Brick made a rule, he expected his brothers to respect-

…He hadn't laid down all the rules with Bear yet, had he? _Damn it…_

Brick sighed, "Both of you then, distract Him!"

**_"Hello, you have reached TownsVille City's Child Services."_**

Oh, by time! Maybe they could escape here before-

**_"Please Hold."_**

WHAT! Ain't nobody got time for that! Was the lady on the other end crazy, or did she hate them?!

Well actually, she doesn't know them or their situation, but _still!_ Him was now back up on his feet, his appearance finally matching the description of demon as he was focusing his attention on Butch, whom resorted to insults, "What kind of retarded name is Him, anyway? Is that your name because people can't decide what the hell you are?!"

"Uh, Brick?"

The ground shook, with a _RUMBLE, _due to Him attempting to punch Butch, but instead had punched the wall leaving a _huge _dent. Good! Brick could also claim by the end of all this that Mojo wasn't providing good housing.

"What, Boomer?" he replied as he next watched Bear intimidate Him, "Yeah, and why you got that mousy, auto-tune voice of yours? You could be a dumba$$ AI for all we know!"

"AI? What's that?" Butch questioned.

"Artificial Intelligence!"

"…Eh…" Butch shrugged as they dodged incoming attacks.

If only Him could stop and think, 'Wait a second. They're buying time so Brick could call child services! Oh no!' But Brick wasn't complaining. Only so many people used their brains, and that was just find with him, as long as he was part of the smarter side of society.

"Where's…Mojo?"

…S***, Brick did keep forgetting with that ape's chemical X super brain, he was also on that side of society.

Brick couldn't help but facepalm, before yelling out, "Boomer, go after him!"

Boomer nodded, stunned, running towards the laboratory. He made a quick dodge when Him had almost hit him as he stomped, practically tearing up the place. Maybe, if Brick was lucky, Him's stomping would turn off the power, causing the phone to turn off and triggering an _SOS _to a child service's office somewhere.

But of course, he was still on hold…

* * *

Boomer had raced down the hallway, still recovering from...whatever the hell just happened, what the hell just happened?! All he knew was that at one moment, Brick was trying to call child services and Him was choking him, preventing him from doing so. Then, Bear had insulted Butch. Next thing he knew: Butch attacked, there was yelling, and now here he was, looking for that monkey who was technically their creator. Hell, he knew he spaced out sometimes when things got boring and repetitive, but that was _certainly_ not a good time to do that! He really needed to focus more. Even Bear, now the baby of the family, seemed to be doing better than him!

Then again, he got government training for most of his life, being observant and quick thinking and all that stuff was kind of in the job description. Even though Bear seemed to have hated being there, Boomer could use some of that. Maybe not for sixteen years, but some time there would-

There he went again, his thoughts were always like this! He was supposed to be stopping Mojo in whatever he was doing. Focus, Boomer, focus!

By the time he got to Mojo's laboratory door, he ducked down before sneaking a peek inside the left wide-open door. Mojo had been right there as he thought he would be. Kind of predictable of him. It was where he kept all those machines, chemicals, formulas and weapons, after all.

Plus, there was no doubt in his mind that Mojo would have came here anyway to try and lock himself in if he were ever to be threatened.

But, that didn't seem to be the case. Instead, he seemed to be in search for something…

"I need to stop them quickly before their selfish destruction takes an affect on my home. The home, of Mojo Jojo! That is to say the place where I, Mojo Jojo, sleep, eat and keep all these wonderful inventions of mine! Now if I could just find a good one to cease their tom-foolery."

And so Mojo had continued to list off a bunch of big named things that are supposedly his inventions. It gave Boomer a challenge of staying awake. It had always been easy to fall asleep on Mojo. Especially when Boomer spaced out enough times on him.

Just as Boomer was starting to loose that grip of his, Mojo yelled out, "CURSES!"

It had forced Boomer to jump a little, as Mojo announced, "Why do I have so many beautiful inventions? Any one of them could do the job, but if only it weren't so hard to choose!"

He sounded like a kid in a toy store. Except, with inventions instead of toys. And he was a monkey. Not a kid. It would kind of just be weird if Mojo had shown up in a toy store for little kids. Boomer smiled at the thought. Weird, yes, but at the same time if he'd been fangirling about toys while using those damn big words of his, it would kind of be funny to watch. Maybe.

Boomer shook his head, ok, ok, what was he to do about Mojo? He would just go in there and grab him, but Mojo always had some kind of gun or controller on him. Attacking might result in Boomer getting himself in deep trouble. That was not something he was looking for. But hell, then what could he do?! The only other option would be to sneak up on him, but with what?

Boomer looked around the hallway, looking for anything useful. Then, as he looked back to the doorknob, an idea popped into his head. Boomer looked at the other side of the door. There, on that doorknob, Mojo always left a huge, white, plastic, garbage bag there. His reason? Boomer forgot. Something about making sure his lab was clean, or something like that. That didn't matter now, however…

* * *

Brick was now considering shutting off that power generator Mojo had invented for himself. The damn lady hadn't gotten back to him yet, and he was getting impatient. Just how many children were getting abused by their parents, here in TownsVille?! He could've sworn this city was the happiest place on earth, not to steal Disney's quote. Either _that_ was a lie, or these kids had some _serious _issues.

Suddenly, a couch had been thrown in Brick's direction, but it had narrowly missed the redhead. Those three did start fighting somewhere else. Now Brick had begun wondering what the hell had they-

Suddenly, Butch and Bear reappeared. But they were dodging a whole bunch of house furniture. Lucky for Brick, the two were right in front of him, so he had to dodge too. Yay.

After dodging two more couches, some wooden chairs, and a refrigerator, all while not having to extend the length of the phone's core, Brick had decided he had enough. Catching the only TV they had, Brick threw it back. It came crashing down in front of the two brothers, catching their attention. As they turned back around to look at him, Brick yelled out, "Keep that s*** away from me as well!"

The Child Services may have 99 problems, but ain't one of them like Brick's.

Before another item was thrown, the brunette and raven dashed away in order not to upset the already pissed off Brick. Bear and Butch couldn't continue fighting off Him all day here! Nor did Brick like standing here while the elevator background music came through the phone. Seriously, it was to pissing him off to no-

**_"Hello, thank you for waiting, how may I help you?"_**

Oh, by time! Took them damn long enough.

"Hello, my name is Brick Jojo, and-"

**_"Wait, Brick Jojo?"_**

"Yeah that's correct."

**_"…I'll send someone over right away. They should be there within the next few minutes."_**

Before Brick could even be polite and say thank, the lady had hung up on him, leaving a **_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEE-_** sound. Well, that was quick. Made up for the time wasted here. Now to just wait it out…

**_BAM!_**

…That sounded bad…

It was then that Boomer reappeared, with a garbage bag over his shoulder, running as if he had just dodged an explosion. Brick would question what was in the bag, if his super-hearing didn't already tell him, "How dare you kidnap me, Mojo Jojo, your creator! What have done to deserve this unauthorized treatment? Have you forgotten the years you owe me for housing you?"

Yes, the many years they've been together. What made Brick and his brothers especially grovel at his feet was the fact that Him threatened Mojo to house them. In other words, the monkey was full of bull.

"You stuffed Mojo in a garbage bag?" Brick questioned the blonde when he was close enough.

He only nodded.

Hmmpt. Not bad. Mojo was a lot like trash anyway.

Brick took the bag from Boomer without another word. He walked over to the nearest closet, threw the bag in there, and locked the door. Then, he grabbed one of the thrown couches, and placed it in front of the door. If Mojo was so smart, he should be able to figure out how to get out of that. But for now, that would hold him until they left. By the time he reappeared, the four brothers' stories would match up. That Mojo had abandoned them for three weeks. Maybe even three months, depending on what mood Brick was in.

But now that Mojo was taken care of, it was time to announce Him's defeat. Brick couldn't wait to see what kind of outrage the demon was going to give them. Heehee...

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Morbucks had gone completely crazy at a Starbucks. Buttercup knew that girl was crazy, but over some stupid coffee? It was obvious to say that Buttercup wasn't really a coffee person, so she had rolled her eyes when the Manager was explaining to the puffs what Princess had ordered. All this, over a latte? Really? This girl was more spoiled than some rotten food already chewed on by vermin, it was ridiculous how people just gave her what she wanted instead of what she deserved. A b**** slap to the face.

After dealing with Princess and sending her off to the police station, Buttercup was just about ready to go find out where their sister was at.

"Are we going to Mojo's now?" Buttercup asked her pink eyed sister as she watched the police car drive away.

Blossom sighed, she seemed tired today. Then again, the screaming bird's nest complaining about sprinkles would affect anyone, and everyone, in horrible ways.

Seriously, who _didn't_ like sprinkles?

"Yes," Blossom said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I guess, since there's nothing else-"

"Powerpuff girls!"

Oh, what now? It's going to be like this all day. Once they were finished dealing with one thing, they would have to fix another thing. And another thing. And another thing. _And another thing..._ By now, she was all ready to snap at someone!

But then Blossom would make sure to give her a nice, long, tongue lashing. The raven knew she wasn't a rocket scientist, but by just knowing that little fact, it just seemed easier to do what Blossom says to do...for now anyway...

"Yes, officer?" Blossom addressed the man. He ran up to them, from a police car he had just came out of. Once face to face with them, he spoke, "You're needed at the Jojo residence."

...Oh what the hell happened there? Last time Buttercup checked, other than yesterday, she needed to give Butch a good whooping. Of course, that was when they were younger. Did she have to put a reminder into that thick skull of his?

Probably...

If there was one thing she knew about her counterpart, that idiot had become a narcissist bastard, all too willing to make trouble. She wouldn't be surprised if he forgot his place. But she wouldn't be against the idea of beating his arse if she had to.

"We're needed there?" Bubbles asked, sounding confused as she cocked her head a little. Buttercup didn't see why she was so confused. Villains, hello? But then again, her baby sister was always one to be oblivious to something as simple as that. Buttercup hoped she would grow out of it sooner or later.

"Yes immediately."

Blossom blinked a few times at the officer. The bags under her eyes were terribly noticeable, "What's the situation?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, "All I know is that it had something to do with child services. They had called the police station up right after they received a phone call from there."

Child services? What the hell? Wasn't that like for little kids with parent issues, or something? ...Well, having a monkey for a parent was an _issue_, especially if it was _M__ojo,_ but the Rowdyruff boys were no little kids, no matter how much they acted like it.

"Alright, we're going over there now," Blossom answered.

The police officer nodded and ran off as Bubbles asked, "What do you think happened?"

"Mojo gone done goofed up, that's what!" Buttercup had instantly answered, stunning her sisters just a little, "And the sooner we're there, the sooner we find out what the hell happened. C'mon!"

As Buttercup flew off, it had become clear that she was no doubt tired of waiting. She wanted answers, and she wanted them _now_, and with a good excuse to go over there to back her up, she was ready to knock down on that huge metal door Mojo had. Whether Blossom liked it or not, that was her problem. It was just something that Buttercup didn't care about anymore, so she did not want to hear it, thank you very much!


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**4/19/15**

Dear readers,  
Ok, Fanfiction for some reason won't let me submit to Doc manager chapter 13. I have absolutely no idea why, but this has been happening of the late with documents that have a lot of wording to them, and I'm so sorry. I'll try to fix the problem if I can. But I'm still going to post chapters, just on a different site. You can see the latest chapter at Quotev. I'm DGolden there. You can search, using Quotev's search box, the name of the story, Power Puff Girls: Purple. I'll also post the (butchered) link (that **_they_** (if you know what I mean) will allow me to post) here:  
**w w w . Quotev** (put the ending here) **/** **story/5405011/Power-Puff-Girls-Purple/1/**

(Sorry the link's messed up. It's the best i can do here in the story. Check my profile to get the full complete link.)

If you have any questions or comments, private message me.

**4/21**  
Hey! I'm just going to split this chapter into parts. That'll probably happen with future chapters too on FF also. If you want to read the chapters in full, though, I suggest you go to Quotev. So there will be another part to this, and it'll be called Chapter 11 Part 2. I'm writing up chapter 14 as we speak, so I'll keep that in mind as well for when I'm posting it on here. Thank you again for your patience and just reading what I have written so far, I'm so glad that you all like it. See you at chapter 14, Peace!

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

It was a beautiful morning today, in the suburbs of TownsVille. The sun beamed brightly in the sky, how it smiled upon the rooftops of houses of plain pastel colors. Families were just now waking up and joining their loved ones for breakfast at their tables, while birds chirped away their favorite little songs in the front and backyards of neighbors. Yes, how beautiful it was this morning. It was actually at this time the Utonium family had sat down together to discuss the unfortunates they had discovered about their long, lost sister. But, since we already know what happens there, let's join the Jomo family.

Brace had booked for it, out the door, onto the sidewalk, and towards TownsVille. Not even giving another thought about the delicate cameras in his hands, or about his brothers who were trying to catch up while keeping in mind about the normal human speed, something the raven had lacked now. He just ran. Like some wild animal, eyes set on prey. Brave knew if he didn't slow down now, his powers would start to become visible. That stream of dark green was already starting to flicker behind him.

Brave's eyes narrowed at the scene while his jaw hung open in disbelief. Brace knew so much better than to risk anyone seeing _that, _"Brace, do you even know where it is?" He yelled out, disrupting the peaceful morning silence.

Brace had slowed down a little, thankfully enough for his brothers to catch up, and faced Brave with a grin, "Don't you mean _Maxwell, Henry?"_

Ugh, right. They were in public, they would have to use those names again. Not that he disliked the idea or their names or anything, but code names were kind of tricky to remember sometimes. Not to say Brave couldn't remember.

He wasn't one to brag, but he was more than 'ok,' when it came to hacking for information, and storing it into his brain, like a computer saving documents on a hard drive. He was the best out of all his brothers when remembering information. He even doubted that the fourth member of this band of brothers had anything compared to his mind. Even with all the government training. Everything he learned went straight into the memory bank, and were plucked out, like a library book, with speedy efficiency when he needed it.

But this morning threw him for a loop, and already the redhead had slipped up.

Drats…He was just going to have to be more careful. Which meant he needed to focus. Running around not having a clue where the heck you were going couldn't be healthy for you.

Besides, Brace _definitely_ hadn't been perfect with those names either, who was he to judge?

Brave sighed, "Thanks _Maxwell,_ for reminding me. But you realize you have no idea where you're going, right?"

"Um…" he shrugged, "Did you look up directions?"

Yes, this was Brace. The brother who was so determined to reach the punks, capture them, and throw them into jail; he would forget the part about _how to reach them._

"No, because I've already memorized directions on how to get there," Brave said, satisfied with himself. His memory, without question, also came in handy when situations like this suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"Alright then!" Brace said, stepping out of his brother's way, "Lead us there!"

"Sure," Brave said, already walking ahead, "but I'm not running all the way there."

"Why not?"

"Brace, you got the cameras in your hands, I don't want you to drop them."

The cameras were pretty expensive after all. Made in a rich country in Acirfa, these things were as small as ants, and there were about 50 of them. If Brace had dropped them, or if the box they were contained in were to break, there would never be a day where the dolt of the raven stopped hearing about it from Brave.

Of course, Brace rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to, but alright. Can you…at least power walk? I'm hoping we finish this soon with enough time in the day to train."

Yes, distance was an obstacle today. When they first moved here, Jomo had anticipated for the punks to live within the same city. Especially when they considered the idea that they could want revenge towards the powerpuffs, reason why they had chosen living in the suburban neighborhood here. It was fairly close to where the powerpuffs lived, but not to close. They were… 15 to 20 minutes away from each other by foot. It was perfect, everything was set up perfectly. But, not every prediction could be correct.

From the suburban area of the city, they would need to reach the city part of TownsVille, and then travel straight through TownsVille in order to reach the bridge. Then after crossing the bridge, they would be in CitiesVille. Maybe they could take a taxi, or use the bus transportation, to get there. And on the way back too…

It was a good thing Brave always carried around his wallet. Sometimes, he thought maybe he didn't need to carry it around everywhere, but he was careful enough to make sure it was on him at all times.

But back to planning: From the bridge, it would be easy to find their apartment building in the city. Brave had never been within the city before, but he knew by looking at a map of the city, what the basic lay out should be. Wasn't even that far from the bridge, only a few blocks away from it, really.

As the two younger siblings walked besides Brave, waiting for an answer, he pulled out his wallet and quickly counted the money on him. $40 dollars. A taxi to and back was definitely not going to happen, they were going to need a cheaper solution.

There was a bus stop up ahead. $2.50 for each ticket, a ticket per person, that would be a total of $7.50. Luckily, once you bought a bus ticket in TownsVille, it would still be usable for other buses that travelled through TownsVille, so you didn't have to buy another ticket. The only worry now was how to cross the bridge…

They could just walk across it. A lot cheaper.

Well now, with all those details sorted out in his mind, he put away his wallet as he finally spoke up, "Brace, you can run to that bus stop, if you want."

"So we're taking the bus? I guess that's ok…" Brace agreed, or at least Brave thought he was agreeing, before leaving his brothers to walk by themselves to the bench.

Brave turned to look at Bow, who looked around the neighborhood. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but that was no real surprise. Bow always had that peace of mind with him. He turned to face his eldest brother, in that slightly too relaxed, and sometimes naive, way of his, "When's the next bus?"

"It's, what," the redhead scratched his head a little, "almost 8:30 now?"

As soon as he said it, he realized they should probably be running too. Look, already he could see the bus coming! As if summoned by his own thoughts! And Brace stood at the bench, looking at them as if they both had only one eye to see with, although that look he gave them now was a look he gave them often, whether he was right or wrong.  
Brave grabbed Bow's arm, dragging him away, both figuratively from his peaceful state and physically in an attempt to get him moving, "It's coming, c'mon!

* * *

Sometime later, Brave and his brothers were passing through the center of TownsVille. After jumping onto at least three different buses, from one street to another, it has started to become repetitive. Minutes feel like seconds as the three ride patiently towards destination. The bridge.

Bow had gotten back into his tourist side once they were settled on the bus. He'd been taking in the sights of the city through the windows. It's been a while since they ventured around the city, and he was still not used to the difference between TownsVille and VilleTown.

VilleTown had been a dying city, with everything drained from it. It was so heavy with depression; you would have thought it was there for longer than sixteen years. It was…it was too depressing for Bow to put in words. It was all done by the hands of three villains, too… How he wished it was never like that…

But anyway, enough with the past! TownsVille was the complete opposite. The people here, going about their daily lives, were happy. They're more concerned about their personal lives online than they were about how they were going to _eat _today! The three of them were born into a world of suffering, so this was something very stunning, new and refreshing when they had crossed dimensions, and Bow enjoyed every second of it.  
Bow turned to face Brace. He had been completely happy today. It was about time they got into action again, whether Brave thought so or not. Brace closed his eyes. Yes, they were almost there. Sixteen years. Sixteen long years. When he thought about all of it, about those times when he and his brothers snuck into the punks' mansion to messed up something or steal information from them, or about those times when they had to save people's lives from certain death when those girls were playing one of their 'games,' or when those girls just simply made them suffer one way or another; he knew a well deserved reward was waiting for them. Peace.

They just needed to hurry up and deal with them girls already! Before something happened, like for example, they realize they were here and hide. Or something like that, their plans back in the parallel universe always failed like that. But not this time. If they failed again, Brace may just start ripping his hair out in frustration.

As for Brave, with all his might he tried to stray his thoughts away from the inevitable. But of course with everything for this mission, and after this mission, already planned out in his mind, he couldn't help himself. What had he thought about all this? After so many years, how had he _really_ been affected? He wasn't _so passive_ about it, he just isn't so _eager_ about it as his brothers. When the time was right, with just enough strategy, victory would be around the corner.

And yes, he was very sure in his ability that this time, all odds were in their favor.

But once this long awaited goal of theirs was finally achieved, what would happen _afterwards?_ His brothers didn't seem to give any thought about it, but Brave gave it plenty of thought. Sure, the punks would most likely go to jail, but who knew for sure if a cell could hold them? They've escaped before, they may escape again. Would they always need to always keep an eye on them?

That's where Brave's stomach would turn. The one thing about being created for a reason was the job may never be done. Sure, it felt like the end now, but this maybe just a milestone in the never-ending mission. It was a very displeasing feeling for him, especially when he and his brothers have always believed that freedom should be for everyone. Would they never have freedom away from such a curse?

Well, that's what responsibilities are like.

Brave pushed the thought back as the bus came to another stop. Maybe there was a detail in today's mission he forgot to add…  
Then, what caught his eye was a certain brunette...

* * *

**Bud's PoV:**

We had decided to take the bus today. Just to ride it around, and maybe later try going to Starbucks again. Bish had not been too happy about eating another breakfast burrito again…

After I paid for our tickets, (and another person's ticket; since I paid with a ten dollar bill. The bus driver had told them to give me their money, so now we had some change on us), and went to sit down, I realized three faces staring at us. They seemed stunned to see me.

"Hey Bud!" the blonde spoke up, a sudden smile had appeared on his face, "Long time no seek."

…Was it those guys from the park?

I smiled we took our seats, "Hey, it's you again!"

How should I greet them? By the names they called themselves, or the names they've told us? Probably the names they've told us, in order not to raise alarm. Although, I'm still confused by how come they gave us different names. Something was definitely suspicious there…

"Wait, aren't you the guys from the park?" Bish had asked.

"Yeah," Samuel had nodded, "How have you guys been?"

"We're doing good," I answered, "We're just touring the city, and we thought bus was the best way to do it. What are you guys doing?"

Samuel had been about to answer, but Henry had beaten him to it, "We're also touring."

Bish's eyes had sparked with a new idea in her mind. Seriously, that look on her face was becoming more common. Although it's kind of expected when for most of your life, you've never exploded the world before. I guess it'll pass sooner or later, so I shouldn't be too worried about it…

I've noticed Maxwell removed his attention on us…or mostly me… He looked out the window, already deciding to say nothing. He carried something in his hands, a box of some kind. I think I may ask about it-

"Hey, maybe we should travel together then!" Bish had exclaimed.

After we talk about that I guess…

It was then Henry had adopted a sort of new expression, one that I could not detect though. Was he worried? Thinking? It was difficult to read as he hid behind a more relaxed face, but that stunned part of him was no longer there anymore. After a second, he asked, "I don't know, where were you planning on going?"

Bish shrugged, "Just about anywhere I guess, right?" She turned to me, and I nodded, "Yes, that sounds about right. Bunny, what do you think?"

Bunny kind of froze as I spoke her name. I could tell the attention she received made her feel awkward as she shrunk in her seat that made her look smaller than she really was. If she couldn't handle a bus conversation with both myself and Bish sitting by both her sides, what did those years of training ever _do_ for her?!

"Um," she played with her fingers as she answered, "Sure…"

Already, without even looking, I could sense Bish's eyes rolling at her as she continued, "Yeah, so basically we can just go with you guys. Where are you going?"

"To CitiesVille," answered Henry.

"Really?"

"It's just another city across the bridge near TownsVille."

"Sounds cool, we should definitely go there."

_"Um guys," _Bunny tapped into our minds, _"Aren't we suppose to stay in TownsVille? For Bear's sake?"  
_

Oh shoot, that's right! I almost forgot, although it's not my fault. We hadn't gotten another mission from Him yet. Although, that would be sometime soon I bet… Bish's mouth tugged, as if trying to form a frown. But, we had to do what we had to do for Bear.

"Ah, wait," Bish had placed a finger near her lip, as if she was thinking, "I just remembered. We need to stay in TownsVille…"

"Why's that?" Samuel asked as his mouth shaped into an oval shape, perplexed. Bish sighed, "Our parents wouldn't like us travelling so far, right Bud?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Oh well. Maybe another time, after we ask."

"Oh, well ok then," his facial expression relaxed more, "That'll be nice though one day."

"We're almost there, Henry," Maxwell said for the first time since this conversation was presented. I wonder, he did not talk too much, did he?

"Hey Maxwell."

"Hmm?" He looked up at me, bewildered. I asked, "What are you carrying?"

"Oh, this?" He asked, looking at the object in his lap, "It's, uh-"

"Something we're mailing," Henry answered.

I stared at the box, mailing? I know we may be a little behind on certain things like Androids, but I believe there should be an address at least on it's surface.

I decided to ask, "Doesn't it need an address?"

"Yes," Henry nodded, "We were going to fill it out and send it at the post office after sending it."

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" Bish asked, "That way, all you would need to do is send it?"

"Ah well…it was kind of _rushed."_

I almost didn't catch the tiny, tiny sapling of hinting he threw in there. Maxwell had rolled his eyes as he'd gone back to staring at the window, "Just another stop is ahead of ours."

There was instant of hush after he'd said that. As the bus came to a stop, I couldn't help feeling like more could be said here. But, I don't think I have anything else to say to them. What else could I say? I barely knew them as it was.

…That feeling. That dull feeling came back to me, as if we had something in common. Being close in a way. It was…strange. Strange was the only way how to describe something like this. I feel like speaking up and saying something about it. Tell them, and by them I did not mean Bunny and Bish. Tell them how I felt, but that would be simply crazy of me to say to strangers…

The bus shifted back into motion, and I could feel the sensation deepen. Why was this happening?

"Hey," Henry said, pulling something like a card out of his wallet, "Here, take it."

I took the card. An identification card?

…His identification card?!

"Won't you need this?" I asked, kind of surprised that he'd given me such an important thing to have. I know it's important because we have nothing that identifies us, nor do I wish to. At least, not when I know it'll cause problems now…

"I got a spare back home. Besides, I don't have a pen or paper and I wanted to give you our address," the bus soon came to a stop, and as they got up, Henry said one last thing, "If you ever need help, in _any_thing, just come find us. Thank you," He said to the bus driver as he was the last to leave. The driver smiled at him before closing the bus doors and driving off.

I…I don't know exactly what…

Why? What was the purpose of this? I guess maybe he and his brothers owed us a favor, but this…didn't seem to be a good enough reason to give away an identification card. Besides, what was I suppose to say? This was a gift, right? Was I suppose to thank him? I guess so, but there was no time to respond. It felt like a cut off moment. An opportunity never granted.

"If we need help?" Bish said, looking over my shoulder to see the card, "Why? What does he want from us?"

"Y-you don't trust them?" Bunny asked.

"We practically just met them."

"But they seem nice…"

"Bunny, aren't you forgetting we're…not in the best situations?" She faced Bunny, her eyebrow raised as if to question the girl it was being directed at, "This could just be a trap. After all, didn't you say those weren't their real names, Bud? What's all about?"

Right. The names. The package. The look Henry held before it went away unidentified. My training's no lie. Everything so far is telling me they were keeping secrets… But that stir in me whenever they were around. Even though right now it was undetectable, unexplainable and just plain old bizarre... I don't think they're against us.

"I have no idea," I answered, "But I doubt they're plotting against us with the government."

"Really?" Bish gave me a stunned look, "Are you sure? Like, one hundred percent sure? Please telling me you're not going to give me an answer less than that." She sounded very worried, like as if something was off…

Ok, I know I'm usually very careful about situations like this. My choice would've been the same as Bish's, but it was just this feeling! Like my gut's telling me not to dismiss them as the enemy. "Maybe not one hundred, but close. They may be honest about the package and about helping out. Plus, it maybe just nicknames I've over heard them saying," I turned to look at her, but she faced me with suspicious eyes.

"Trust me Bish, Let's learn more about them before making a final decision. Besides, I think we can all agree we need some help."

She glared at me a little more. Her eyes, whenever she couldn't take me seriously, pierced through me, as if actual daggers were in her eyes. There were plently of times when I could face them and feel confident in my answer. In fact, this must've been the only time I wasn't sure.

"Fine," she spoke, "I guess maybe you're right. But the second something's up-"

"I promise, we'll take off running, ok?"

She nodded once, giving up the fight, "Right. When should we get off to get some Starbucks?"

I let out a soft sigh of relief. Fighting with Bish never ended good...

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

As the bus drove off, the air became lighter around the three brothers. Well, mostly Brave and Brace, Bow for some reason was quite open with Bud and the other two. As he always was. The redhead sighed, sometimes he wondered how simple was to have a life like Bow's.

But he would have done a terribly naïve thing though, and that was to forget exactly what they were in the middle of and give away just about anything. It had been a good thing Brave was able to cut him off, otherwise, who knows what would have flew out of his mouth.

It had actually been easy to come up with the lies, but it had become harder to tell them. To him. Bud. Their brother. It was still 'food for thought' for Brave, having another brother. Eventually though, Brave had a notion that they would need to them him one day. Tell him the truth about everything. Maybe even about Bish and her sisters. Boy, won't _that_ part be fun. It _certainly_ wasn't going to be _easy._

Although, they had time before it came to that. It was not yet time to expose such delicate secrets. It may be a long time before that happens. But still, at this rate, they would need to start becoming honest and tell the truth…if Bud hadn't already figured it out. His government training should have already alerted him that they were lying. Brave wasn't a perfect actor, and the 'package,' was a bit strange and hard to tell and convince them about. Even though a normal person would probably believe such a tale, those three probably didn't.

They seem good at lying. The whole parent story? If Brave didn't know better, he might've fallen for it. Why would they need to stay in TownsVille? Something must be holding them here. It probably wasn't government influence. They want them in a secret building of some sort, away from TownsVille to avoid family contact, like Bunny and the Powerpuff girls.

As Brave gave it more thought, he then realized something interesting. There should be four of them, according to that government file. One was their brother, a girl was a punk, another girl was a puff, and another guy should be a ruff. Bear, if he remembered correctly…Of course he remembered correctly, why should he doubt himself? So where was he?

Scenarios started to play throughout his mind. Since they were free, maybe Bear went somewhere else while these three went to TownsVille. Opportunities can isolate people, it happens. But, he was willing to doubt that. If the government went looking for them, they would want to stay together in order to protect each other. If they got separated from each other, it may have been by force. The government might've kidnapped him back. Or maybe something happened to him, it's really too early to suggest what exactly happened to him. More evidence was needed.

"I don't think I like the new punk," Brace said suddenly, drawing Brave away from his deep thought. Oh no…

"Why's that, Maxwell?" Bow said, his ever so innocent confused face on. Brace could only shrug, "I don't know, honestly. There's just something about her I don't like."

"Bish doesn't seem too bad to me," Brave said, in her defense.

Brace shrugged, "I guess I'll figure out why, soon enough. Anyway, can we just continue the mission already?"

Right. The mission. They just took the final bus that would get them as close as possible to CitiesVille, but they could already see the bridge from here. As they ran towards the bridge, a sign had greeted them, saying, "Welcome to CitiesVille." But what made it not as pleasant as it was meant to be was the graffiti that decorated the sign. It was simply too hard to understand why anyone would mess up a perfectly good sign, and it was also too hard to understand what exactly the graffiti said. Though, would they want to know?

Junk, mostly tires and posters, were littered around the sign, making it even more a disgrace. Further ahead, the boys saw an old car repair shop on one side of the road, and on the other were a pile of old tires being fenced around. Why those tires were there, Brave couldn't figure it out. But it did make the place even more of a mess, in his opinion. Seriously, why couldn't they clean up just a little bit? Could it really hurt for the city to spend some money here?

As they continued to walk, they saw the bridge. It was a red suspension bridge, three bridge towers held it up from the water. As they got closer, they discovered, what looked like, the newly added bridge walkways. They looked new because the metal of the walkways looked shinier then the entire bridge by itself. It was a good thing those were there. Their only other options were to either take a taxi, which was certainly back in TownsVille and probably would cost a ton to request the driver to take them to the city, Or, they would have to…

A shiver went through Brave's spine. No way, _never_ would he try crossing the water. It was probably unbelievably nasty down there. He would rather blow off all his money than test such an abomination.

"You ok?"

"Hmm?" Brave turned to see his brothers staring at him, Bow concerned and Brace suspicious. Brave cleared his mind of the insufferable thought and began walking towards the bridge, "I'm fine, c'mon."

It was now time to cross. They would run it, with full speed, if the occasional car didn't pass them by ever so often. Normal human speed would have to do for now...


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

Finally, they were in the city. But, it was something Brave found himself very disgusted with. The sidewalks? Absolutely a mess. The building? Either covered with some green slime, have broken windows, or both. Some even had _more _graffiti on them. The people here were also really…weird.

There was a building called, 'Shady Inn Motel,' with the 'O' missing from the sign, and a lot of the light bulbs surrounding the sign were off, some broken. Through a window, there had been a man watching TV, a really old fashioned TV, in a dimly lit room with walls that were cracked. As he watched, he was in his _undershirt_. Normally, that wouldn't be so bad, if he didn't showcase it to the world!

Seriously, why couldn't he cover that up?

There had been another guy that almost made Brave's skin crawl. Some dude with yellow sunglasses, red ironed straight hair, and a tattoo on his right arm. He wore a shirt and pants that showed a little _too much_ of his stomach and waist. He was sitting at some steps, smoking up something, which had already been enough for Brave to make sure he and his brothers were on the other side of the street. But then as they came into the man's view, he smiled at them. It was _not_ an innocent smile. It was one of great interest, something that gave Brave an impression he was in danger of this whack-co.

"Uh, why is he-"

Brave swiftly grabbed Bow's arm as he pushed Brace forward more, "Keep walking!" Who could ask such an idiotic question? He was sure he didn't know, nor could he ever wish to know. All they needed to do was find the apartment building, set up the cameras, and get the heck _out_ of this city!

"Brave, are we there yet?" Bow asked, and by the tone of his voice, he was slightly worried. This place would make Brave worried too. In fact, it _did._

"Just turn the next corner."

"You know, it's not really too surprising the punks have moved here," Brace said, why he was striking up a conversation here, it'll never become clear to Brave.

Although Bow did answer for him, "Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. Both them and this city are freak shows."

Freak show…it was a very good description of both.

"What do you think the parallel version of this city would have been?"

"Probably that nice, caring city next to VilleTown. I'm thinking it's name was VilleCity, right Brave?"

"Uh huh," was all the poor lad could say. The nervousness in his voice was something his brothers had failed to notice. Brace continued, "Right. They had one of the cleanest cities ever back in our universe."

"We're here," Brave announced. The apartment building was somewhat similar to the other buildings surrounding it. Only, there were no cracked windows or weird slime covering it's walls. Though the graffiti was still there, but it was still a huge step forward in the right direction.

As they approached the doors, Brave found himself a little worried to touch them. It would probably give him a disease, like cancer or something. He knew it was not possible to get cancer from touching surfaces, but he wouldn't be surprised if he did get cancer from touching these doors, here in CitiesVille.

Before he could figure out a way to open them, Brace simply walked right up to them and pushed them open. With no consideration what's so ever. That's right, the raven didn't think he could get sick. Brave rolled his eyes, it was totally possible to get sick! Especially in such a city…this place was going to give him nightmares.

...The inside wasn't much prettier, either. Cracked walls were still there. The man at the main desk fell fast asleep. At least he seemed some nicely dressed, though, in a ragged uniform of some kind. As for the carpet, there were a few stains...

He could stand here and complain about the apartment building all day long, but they didn't have time for that. They were on a mission, it needed to be done.

"On the 5th floor, room 20A," Brave whispered to his brothers, "Remember, just the hallway facing the apartment. Maybe even some near the door. From here on out, we're in stealth mode. You guys ready?"

They both nodded, Brace added a grin to his response.

"Good, let's start."

Instinctually, they turned themselves invisible, and started to sneak up the stairs. They've snuck around about a thousand times before, back in VilleTown. Around on street level, in the mansion the punks lived in, and just about anywhere. This was nothing.

The only difference was that this was their first time doing a stealth mission in another universe, but that wasn't too difficult. Brave took lead as he crouched behind a wall. Peeked from behind to see if it was clear, which it undoubtedly was. That was the usual tactic the redhead took, cautious at everything, no matter what. And his brothers would follow suit, too.

He signaled to Brace, with a simple wave of his finger, to move ahead. Since the brothers were using one of their special visions, a combination of both heat vision and x-Ray vision, Brace could see his brother's signal just fine. Making his way past him, the raven quickened his pace towards the end of the wall. Ducking behind, what looked like a wilting plant with dry soil in it's cracked pot, he checked the stairs to the next floor.

Brace was sure it was ok to move forward from here because...seriously. Who would want to live in _this_ place, besides the powerpunks and the Oppressor? It was a downright dump. Sure, outside it was worse, but still.

But just as Brace was about to move, something caught his eye. Someone's red rays were coming up, and they were approaching the stairs. Immediately he raised up the back of his hand. Throughout their childhood, is meant, 'Stay still.' It didn't necessarily mean danger, but Brave would want to be informed.

Thankfully, it was only an innocent bystander. Or not so innocent. Even though Brace paid him no mind, Brave watched the unknowing fool in front of him. A gun was in this man's pants, which were barely hanging onto his legs, as he walked like he was limping. But of course he would walk funny, his pants were falling down for crying out loud! Brave couldn't help but stick his tongue out. Nasty...

Brace signaled Bow ahead, and from there, they slowly made their way up to the 5th floor, each taking turns leading. It ended on Bow's turn, when he finally saw room 20A. He made a fist, and that meant, 'Target Reached.' It was time to set up the cameras.

Brace went ahead and, quietly opened the box. A sudden sense of nervousness came over him as he finally witnessed the size of the cameras. They were _tiny,_ like specks of sand that's been collected. It definitely guaranteed them secrecy, no one would be able to find them with the naked eye, and who would think to find particle sized cameras anyway? But, installing them was going to be hard. How was he suppose to do this?

Brave saw the expression and rolled his eyes at his brother. Did he think _he_ was going to assemble the cameras? Oh no. Just because he carried them here didn't mean he was fully in charge of them. He didn't even read the manual for them.

Brave pulled the cameras out of the raven's hands, and began to figure out in his mind where to place them in this hall. It would have to be high up, so no would accidently touch them. Brave had no intentions on coming back to replace them. Ever. So it would benefit them if they did this correctly the first time.

As his brothers watched, hiding the box of cameras behind them, Brave silently floated up to an up top corner of the hall, where there was a good view of the stairs and the 5th floor. All they had to do was get them sticking on the walls, then they were home free.

_"BRAT!"  
_

Everything almost dropped dead when that very familiar voice rang through the air. Brace couldn't help himself from thinking, _"Oh no, the mohawked vulture is awake!"_

At the door to 20A, there stood the bloodlust Brute herself. It was enough to make Brace's loose hand form into a fist. It irked him that she was here, but a small, tiny bit of nervousness had settled into his mind as well. If she noticed them, he needed to prepare himself…

He never trained this morning, did he? He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought, dang it!

"Alright! I'm coming!" squeaked another voice they knew. Bow stayed indifferent as the girl called Brat appeared. As always, she kept the same look of adultery on her. Bow had automatically closed his eyes, he did not needed to be reminded.

"Why should you always _take _so long?" Brute asked, obviously annoyed.  
Brat matched her attitude perfectly, in a mocking, "Why should you _b****_ about it?"

She pulled out a pocket mirror, dodging the glares being sent her way. Wait, she carries around a mirror now? Now, compared to then, her clothes covered less of her, her hair looked impossibly shiny for even a super villain like her, and if she started to put more makeup on than what she already was wearing, he may just start blindfolding himself.

Brute had taken in a deep breath before growling at the blonde, gritting her teeth in the process, "You know, you've got _some nerve_ kicking me out of the shower..."

"Oh please, you did that to me!"

"Yeah, from the _bathroom_, or should I say from in front of the _mirror?_ Both are not the shower."

"Well still, I wasn't done."

"You had two f***ing hours. Two," she'd put up two fingers as if Brat didn't know any better, _"Two! For your stupid a$$ hair!"_

Wow, two hours. For hair. Bow couldn't help the thoughts going through his head, Has it really gotten to that?

"Meanwhile, I only got five minutes. You see this?" She pointed to her head, the first time Brace realized it looked not as spiky today. How has it gotten like that?

"Your ridiculously horrific hair style that'll make any guy run away in fear of you?"

Instead of taking the insult like how it was meant to be taken, Brute rolled her eyes at her, "That's exactly how I want it. But you see, it now looks like s*** because of you!"

By now, you would have figured the three brothers would have left already, between the cursing and the growing tension of the sisters. Thing was, they were afraid to move for their dear lives. With normal humans, they wouldn't have seen them in this state. But as for super humans like them?

Let's just say it was just amazing that they were too busy to stop and listen for breathing. Any sudden movement could jeopardize the mission, which they still have not completed yet. A few minutes more here, poor Brave, who just floated helplessly in the air as he too watched the scene in front of them.

"Sorry, it's called karma."

_"You- _What kind of damn karma is _that!" _Brute said, her patience getting chewed up by her ungodly anger. Something that always scared Bow but seemed so dull to Brace. The raven brother was far past that.

"It's called, 'I don't give two s***s.'"

"Brat," the mohawked girl growled like a dangerous animal, "I'm trying not to _rip your head of your shoulders_. Could you at least realize your hair is going to fall out at this rate?"

"Uh, what do you mean 'fall out?" The blonde just stared herself in the mirror some more, not even facing in Brute's direction, "My hair's healthy."

Since her long piggy-tails were hanging behind Brat's back, it was easy, just _so easy_, for Brute to grab a few strands of gold hair _pluck them off her head._

Brat hadn't immediately responded to it, so Brute decided to be evil and hold the officially dead hair in front of the mirror. Brat's eyes had widened, and her mouth dropped. She had finally put away the mirror and grabbed the hair so fast, you would have thought she was trying to catch a fast ball. She stared at it for a seconds, before finally facing Brute.

Brave was now double checking his plans. At this rate, plan B2 was going to be launched. Just to be clear, plan A was the normal plan with no punk encounters. Plan B1 was if one of them messed up and the punks had become suspicious, threatening to discover them. Plan B2 was if they started up a fight of their own, which still threatened their secrecy. Luckily, they weren't at plan C yet, which was in case their secrecy was officially blown.

But if this kept up...Oh please let there be some prevention to a full blown fight. Anything would do, it would be a miracle if they all ended up alive still by the end of all this. Brave really did not want to see the end result to that.

"Why did you _do that?!" _She yelled, her expression filled with shock and anger. Although, her anger couldn't match the one Brute had. Brace knew. If he could understand anything about Brute, it was when her anger got the best of her. That was only because she was an easier competitor that way.

Her eyes spoke of an unspeakable evil she would soon unleash. And her stance always looked like she was about to give a black eye to someone close by. Some people actually got major injuries that way...just, you know, any random and unfortunate citizen of TownVille would make a good punching bag. Believe it or not, though, they've done worse.

But anyway, she was officially in that state of hers where anyone near her would be dead. Brat really had no idea what her sister was going to do to her. Or maybe she did and didn't care.

Brute this time grabbed one of her piggy-tails, and yanked it. _Hard._

"Hey, Ow!"

"If it's so easy to rip off your hair, how about I yank it _all off! _You would look better _bald!"_

It was just then, before Brute tried to rip off all the golden hair off, that the door had opened. The third punk had finally decided to show up. Berserk at first stood there, staring at the two, before speaking, "So...I'm guessing you want Brat bald so she has evidence for ''Professor P' that you two were fighting. Again." She made her tone sound casual, but there was steel iron behind it.

Brute paused and thought about it, and as each second passed, her expression changed back to annoyed. She pushed Brat away, with not as much force as she could have used, and muttered some very unfriendly words as she stomped away downstairs. That hadn't exactly stopped Berserk from yelling at her, though, "Yeah, just get all of us in trouble, why don't you!"

"Shut up!" Brute spat back. All fell under silence again, for a split second. Brave mind had caught on to something new, though. Professor P? Who was this 'Professor P?' What happened to the Oppressor? Oh great, more information to dig out! Brave made sure to put a mental note in his mind about this.  
"How would _you_ get in trouble?" Brat asked, "It was her who started it."

Berserk raised an eyebrow at her, "Actually, from the looks of things, _you_ started it and _she_ was going to end it. Viciously."

"I did nothing!" Brat yelled at her. Berserk rolled her eyes, "Sure. But just remember, we're suppose to act more like sisters. If you and her are at each other's throat, Professor is going to call me out on it, and then _I'm_ going to be in trouble too. If that happens," She grabbed the blonde's other piggy-tail and glared her right in her eyes, a cold-hearted glare, "There's going to be more damage done than baldness, _Rapunzel."_

Brat stared back, her eyes wide. She pushed her, gently though, away from her sister's grasp, "Ok, whatever! Sheesh, you're always so serious." the redhead looked as though she could slap her for that, but had let her other sister walk down the stairs instead. As she pulled out some keys, she turned to their door.

_"Dang it,"_ Brace thought. They now couldn't get in there to find some useful information. Although, that wasn't exactly the plan. Brave would deny it. But now, they _really can't!_ Why hadn't he brought some lockpicks? Those would be useful right now.  
After swiftly locking the door, she looked around the hall a little. But then, she had stopped and stared at the wall the brothers were- _Oh no!_ All signs of breathing left as the three of them waited for their doom to start. Brave's mind already contacted Brace and Bow's thought while racing through his own, _"She's currently by herself, which means plan C could be launched easier. Brace,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If she starts looking mad, distract her some how. Disable her maybe. We'll rush down the stairs while her sisters are distracted by her, probably yelling out curse words," _Berserk took a few steps closer to them, causing Brace to add his thoughts, _"If she gets close enough, I can knock her out before she says anything."_

_"No, maybe if it was Brat or Brute, but not her. She would anticipate that and keep herself at a far enough distance."_

_"Oh, ok...maybe a long kick then?"_

_"No still too far…" _As Berserk got closer, Brave changed his opinion, _"Ok, that may be a good tactic. Get ready."_

She came closer...and closer...and closer, close enough for Brace to knee kick her in the jaw...and then she turned away and walked down those stairs, holding onto the railing as she did. Brace had already let go of his breath, but Brave's thought alerted him, _"Wait."_

They waited in silence as steps echoed through the building. The echoing slowly got softer, yet their voices could still be heard. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. Three minutes passed. Four minutes passed, and on the fifth minute, Brave thought about plan a way out of this building by sneaking around them. Fortunately, within another two minutes, the voices and the echoing steps all disappeared. Brave would have assumed that they had all stopped to come up with a plan to catch them...if the front door didn't slam behind them.

"Ok," Brave said, turning back to the corner of the wall, "They're gone."

"That had been too close," Bow said, releasing long harbored air as he sat against the wall.  
"Too close?" Brace said, rolling his eyes, "You make it sound like our overall mission would have gone down the toilet if they had discovered us. Even if they did, we could still take them down and throw them into jail."  
"But it then would become more of a challenge," Brave said as he moved onto the next corner, already had finished the first. Brace nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Is it just me," Bow asked, "Or is Berserk actually _really_ scary sometimes?"

"Yeah, it's not just you," Brace agreed. Bow cocked his head, "I thought you said Brute was the scariest."

Brace thought to himself for a second. She hadn't changed at all. She still dressed the same, looked the same, and barks were still behind that voice of hers. It was one of the many distractions he had to conqueror when he first began to fight against her. Such horrible memories, he did not like being pummelled into the ground…  
Although, as years had come and gone, Brace had done more than rid himself of distractions. Training and learning all kinds of hand-to-hand combat (all the ones he could get his hands on) each and everyday was what it took. Strategy went into a lot of fighting, and the more stances you learned, the more options you had when in a fight.

Learning all of this made it almost impossible for Brute to even _touch_ him. A lot of work had been paid off when he realized she was most _certainly_ not a happy camper when that started to happen. He knew she liked the idea of being the best, and if the best wasn't her but him, she would simply feel like she _failed_ herself. As far as Brace was concerned, every failure for her and her sisters was another victory for him and his brothers. Simple as that.

"That was years ago," Brace said, "When I didn't quite know how to handle her. Now, she's just angry and violent, but _Berserk?" _he shook his head, "She's scary _and_ violent. How do you handle her, Brave?"

"Simple," Brave said, putting another camera up near the door, "Avoid the eyes, and be smart about what you say."

It was true, his advice. Helped him survive a fight with her each and every time. Like any formidable opponent, she was a slithering snake when ever he'd faced her. She would distract him with something outrageous, like her lies, or simply just her stare. She had expressions no one should see, like Medusa herself. Only, instead of snakes, it was ribbons.

In fact, there had been one time when he fought against her, he'd been able to get around her and rip off her ribbons. The mission did not go downhill from there, oh no. The mission had dropped dead from there. Literally, he end up getting _tackled_ onto the ground. His face didn't look the same for a week, a black eye and a few missing teeth. His chest and back had hurt like crazy as well, for a month! He really regretted every movement he'd made.

Now, those conditions would usually happen in a normal fight, where two normal humans fought each other. But in a superhuman fight, you could get aches and pains and it would heal at maximum, a _week._ Teeth? A _day._ That black eye though? _An hour,_ for crying out loud! It took a full _month_, _with_ super healing. Any normal human would have been _lucky to survive that!_

And all he did was rip off her ribbons in the middle of combat! That's all! Although, they were just kids when it happened, but still. She was really scary when she just _snapped_! But at least that's what always made her name understandable. Berserk. That was her.

"As for Brat?" Brave said, trying to rid his mind of these distracting thoughts about Berserk.

Brace laughed slightly, "Is that a joke? She's just annoying. I have no idea why you were so..._nice_ to her, Bow."

Bow had to hold in the sigh coming up his throat. She was also vain. Truly vain. Sad thing was, he wasn't sure she knew that. Probably not. And...admittedly...he was to blame for it. Sort of.

Upon meeting the punks for the first time, he'd acted a _little_ too...nice. Being younger and foolish, his manners had gotten the best to him as he greeted her with the utmost respect a (gentle)man should give a lady. Brat had eaten it all up too, before beating his face face each and every time. It had been a habit. A very bad habit. One where both their siblings rolled their eyes, or gagged at such nonsense.

What could you do? Bow was _naturally_ polite and nice. It maybe be humanly impossible to be so much like a gentleman that you forget who your enemies were. But who said he was a normal human? Sounds more like a disadvantage than an advantage, but main point, there was really no hope for him.

Not until Brace finally snapped, after losing another battle, and yelled in Bow's face about how ridiculous he was acting towards Brat. He'd let her take advantage of his kindness, something that made Bow upset for a while, but he grew out of it. One of the rare times he was glad Brace had slapped some sense into him. Although, he never really slapped him, it's just a figure of speech...

So since then, Bow had decided to stay quiet on each of their encounters. Brat eventually caught on, but she didn't do much about it. They simply just had just passed that childish state. Or rather, he did, but it was hard to tell with Brat.

"Ok, we're done," Brave said, packing away the cameras, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Finally, our first mission done!" Brace said as he began to turn visible again.

"Let's stay invisible though."

"Why?"

"Aren't the punks gone by now?" Bow added.

"Yes, but did you see that guy smiling at us?" The scrunched up faces in disgust clearly meant they did. Brace had stuck out his tongue as a bonus, "Yeah, let's stay invisible…"

"Agreed…"

* * *

"Mission?" Jomo yelled out in greeting to them. It was late, around eight. The three boys were certainly tired. It was clear when Brave used his weary voice and announced, "It went well, we even found out some new information. So I'm just going to go back on the computer tomorrow and try to make sense of it…"

Jomo nodded before pointing to the kitchen, "Dinner."

The boys peeked inside to see the food wrapped up on three separate plates for them. Brave and Bow had smiled at the sight.  
"Thank you Jomo."

"It smells delicious!"

"Yep," Brace said, nodding, "I think I'll have some tomorrow…" As he turned to go upstairs, Jomo had blocked his way, and pointed at the kitchen again, "Dinner."

This time, the tone of his voice made it obvious that it was no choice for Brace. Of course, not being Brave and having the tendency to disagree, he tried to pled his way out, "But I'm not hungr-"

_"Dinner."_

Well, that was a bad excuse, he used that about a hundred times before. He hung his head and marched into the kitchen. He just knew his stomach will hurt throughout the middle of the night…


	15. Chapter 14 Part 1

**5/24/15:**

**A/N: Hello readers of FF. I think, since I've still not figured out what's wrong with the Doc Manger here, that full chapters will be released in parts. Since I could only publish about 5,000 words, and each chapter in whole is about 10,000, I'll be posting two parts. This is the first half of chapter 14, the second half is not finished yet. When it is finished, I'll post the second half here and the full chapter on Quotev. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:  
**This was just hilarious. Him just couldn't hit them matter what! He was just randomly trying to hit them, like some retard with no strategy what so ever. It was perfect. Once Butch was done with Him, he could then proceed to pound Bear. The best fighter ever? A punk-a$$ b****? Butch frowned, p***ed off a little at the thought. When all this was done, Bear was going to win himself some holes in his smile. And that was no empty threat. After all, Butch was risking his life to prove that dips*** wrong! If Him failed to go murder him first, which looked like that was going to be the case, Brick certainly wouldn't.

They flew around Him just as another punch of his was being launched. He spun, and his fist nearly missed Butch. That had been the closest he got from being flattened to the wall. Him must be figuring out their pattern, which had basically been throwing insults and small attacks around and simply being annoying. Time to shake things up a little...

What could he do? The best chance at weaking the clown was...probably his stomach. Should have been already bruised pretty well from earlier, so if he could hit there again, Him may start to back off. It was as good of a guess as any. So Butch aimed for Him's stomach and sped forward. As Butch rocketed close to Him, however, the devil himself, seeing the attack coming, blocked it instantly. It forced Butch to pull back. Damn, that had been a perfect shot! It was probably the one chance they had to put Him down! Now what? Were there any other weak spots?

**"AHH!"**

Huh?  
Butch looked up, confused. Him covered his eye as he rapidly swung at Bear, who flew off dodging with ease. Butch figured Bear must've attacked his eye. That actually had been a good idea. Now was his chance! Butch hurried as he came close to Him again before right hooking him again. **"GAH!" **Him yelled in pain as he practically fell over. But he managed to pimp slap Butch before he could get a chance to fly off.

He crashed down into the ground, almost creating a hole into the next floor. Instead, there was now a Butch shaped dent there.

"Butch! You ok?"

The now slightly agitated raven head pushed himself up, bits and pieces of floor board stuck in his hair as he yelled, "Yeah, I'm fine! How weak do you think I am?!" Bear better not answer that question. Seriously, this wasn't the first time he'd gone crashing down like this.

Bear raised his hands up in defense, "Alright! I was just asking!" Hmmpt. He better be. Bear must've realized by now he shouldn't mess with him. Otherwise, they were going to have problems.

Butch got up easily, as if he never fell at all. If it weren't for the pieces of wood still in his hair, and the dent in the floor, you would have never guessed. Turning back to Him, he realized he was clutching his stomach in pain. Yes! Bullseye! Right on target. Butch smiled as Him now shrank in size. And Brick was doubting Butch's skill if he could fight the sissy after all these years. Ha!

Him slowly turned his attention back to Butch. He glared at him, then at Bear, then back to him again. What? Was he expecting an apology, because he wasn't going to get it.

"How about that, you crossdresser!" Butch grinned viciously, "Maybe you could fight better without those boots of yours!"

Him glared a little longer at the raven...what, nothing? No 'Shut up,' or attack or anything? Where was the fun in that? Why wasn't he reacting?!

...Slowly, Him raised his claw in the air. Butch was still confused by the lack of retaliation. Up until he suddenly began to drop to the gro-

**_Oh s-_**

"Him."

"Ouf!" The control of his legs had come back to Butch immediately, but he still fell on his a$$. Ugh, how f***ing stupid was that?

As Butch got back up onto his feet, he noticed all the attention was on the redhead again. He stood there, his face like a blank sheet of paper. What news did he have to tell us now? Hopefully something good.

The silence had stayed a little longer, before Brick had gained a smug smile on his face, "Why Him, did you forget about that phone call I was making?"

...Butch grinned, knowing what this must've meant. Him was going to be a sore loser, that was for sure! Him stared stupidly, as it slowly sunk in. His eyes glowed brighter as the retaliation finally came. He pushed himself up as barked,**"Why, you little brats! I'll have your- Guah!"** Him practically fell on his a$$ again as he clutched harder onto his stomach. Sweet victory.

It was just then, too, that the doorbell rang. That must have been Child Services. Time to get the hell out of here! The boys ran for the door, all of them were, in Butch's harsh words, 'gay as f***.' The wide grins on their faces proved it so, except for Brick who had made sure to let that smug smile of his sink in on Him before running after his brothers.

Yeah, he was happy too. The sadistic basterd just loved pulling that s*** on everyone, mostly their enemies. He should know. The raven did live with him for 16 years now, and gained many painful scars from their fights that had now faded. That included a broken arm he couldn't use for a month, and that was _with _the super healing. He should know.

**"Hold it!"**

Oh, what now? The door was practically in their reaches! How could Him possibly prolong their miserable stay any longer? How could he think he could still boss them around? Seriously, can't he tell he lost? He was done! Finished! And they were saying, 'Adiós, señori_ta!_ And good _riddance.'_ What _more_ could he want from them?

A pink cloud appeared before them, and there Him's head poked out from it. His eyes weren't glowing anymore as he glared at them, but the hatred was still there as he spoke,**"Well, you may have won today. But remember: I still own you."**

"Kiss my a$$!" Butch yelled, "Now get your red asshat out of the way, we have a door to answer, and I'll be glad to keep punching the s*** out of you if I have to!"...What? Butch couldn't care less about how that startled his two baby brothers, blondie and brunette over there. Child services may just leave them here if they didn't answer the door soon enough!

Him glared a little longer, before disappearing into thin air, **"You'll see. You'll regret this day. You'll see..."  
**

Butch was always the guy that had a response to everything, so you could bet that he had something to say to that,"Pfft, I regret nothing! Because you know what it is. Everything I do, I do it big. Screaming that's nothing. When I punch yo weak a$$ gut, that's stunting-"**  
**

"Butch, shut up."

Butch paused abruptly in the middle of his rap cover of Wiz Khalifa's Black and Yellow, before kissing his teeth at Brick. He really knew how to p*** him off sometimes. Butch had just been warming up too, and the frownface had to go mess up his rap diss. Did Butch ever interrupt him on anything? No, of course not! Some brother.

"Now," Brick said, regaining everyone's attention,"Be polite. Behave, and let _me_ do the talking. _Got it?" _Bear and Boomer nodded their heads immediately. His brothers had absolutely no backbone, did they? Butch rolled his eyes at them and nodded as well.

_"Got it, Butch?"_

_What?_  
"Why do you think I'm going to f*** up everything?!" Seriously, Butch may do stupid things from time to time, but even he had some common sense as to not ruin their only chance of escape, away from this nut job place! Brick glared his brother down for a second longer, before opening the door. Butch closed his eyes to mentally remind himself. Ok, be polite and let Brick talk. Or, just shut up and listen. That should be simple enough. How hard can that-

"I take that back, what the f*** are you doing here?!" Brick said, a hint of shock in his tone. It was then, when Butch opened his eyes, that he saw what his brother meant. Ugh, the powerpukes were here, what the hell! Where were Child Services?!

"Good afternoon to you too," Bossy replied, her pink eyes glaring right back at his brother. Before she could say another word, though, Brick spoke up,"Pinky, I have no time, or patience, for your bull**** today. We're waiting for someone else of actual importance. So I'm going to try to say this _nicely:_ _Go away."_

Before he could slam the door in her face, again, she caught it with her foot, "Brick, before you start assuming things, did you call Child Services?"

...What the hell...how did she...

There was a moment of silence, before Brick spoke again,"So what if I called? What about it?"

The next few words came out of the nerd's mouth as if she was going to yawn from boredom, "They sent us here to come and check up on you."

What?! How could they do that! This must've been some messed up April Fool's joke, because it wasn't funny. They were suppose to come, not the pukes!

Brick clearly was thinking the same thing, because he repeated her exact same words, "They sent _you_ here to come and check up on _us?"_

"Brick, we could easily just get this..." an unexpected yawn made it's way through as Blossom covered her mouth. Was she actually bored? That was just a statement Butch had thought up in his mind! She shook her head, blinking her eyes a few times before continuing, "Excuse me."

Brick had changed his tone of voice to something that sounded more friendly. Butch probably would have ended up confused by it, if what he said next hadn't made it clear he still was not on good terms with her, "Have you already wasted your nights studying for school? You know, the first week didn't even start yet. Maybe that's why you always have that ugly look on your face."

Ooh, Snap!

It hadn't even registered to the tired pink puff yet before Buttercup had spoken up, with an almost threatening tone in her voice,"Hey Hatboy, take it down a notch. We didn't ask to waste our time here, so why don't we just get this over with?"

And this was where Butch stepped in. No, he was not going to let that b**** get away with insulting his brother like that, no matter how much he deserved it."Then why are you here, Butterbutt?"

She glared in his direction. He knew she hated being called Butterbutt. After all, he created that nickname _just for her._ He was pretty damn proud of the name, too! Anything that annoyed her puts a smile on his face. Though, it was not really time to marvel at his nicknaming skill. Butterbutt had snapped back at him,"Are you deaf, or do you just don't use your ears? _Earth to dumba$$! They sent us here!"_

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't have to come. _They_ did. _So_, if you don't want to be here, why don't you take your _heroine c*** _somewhere else? Like up your a$$?"

"Uh, _heroine c***?_ I'm sorry, how many monsters have you killed over the summer?"

What kind of a question was that? "None. Why the hell would I be protecting this lame a$$ city?"

"Huh," she poked at his arm, causing him to jump back, a little weirded out as to why she did that. Then she said,"Just as I expected. Your muscles are a little _tender_ there, don't you think?"

_T-Tender?! _

"Butterbutt, you want me to show you which one of_ us_ is _tender here?"_

"Go right ahead! You're retarded enough to prove me right!"

He was so done with her! Usually, he would be the one insulting her, causing her to attack first. Why? Because it was funny and totally easy to do. The b**** would get offended by anything, and getting her mad was hilarious. But today just didn't go right. Tender? Oh, hell no. So he hadn't had a real fight in _years, _big whoop! But he could still pound her face in. Then there would be two ugly people in the family!

Before he could make a mess of that face, though, Brick gave him an unexpected punch without even turning to look at him. Butch stumbled back, wondering why that had happened...ok, that actually should have been expected. After all, Brick the Sadistic just loved doing that s***.  
...Blood began dripping in his hand...  
Butch rephrased the statement in his mind: Brick the Sadistic just loved doing that s***, especially if he could give Butch a bloody nose.

"How about you guys _leave_, and tell child services to come _instead,_" Brick said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Or, we could just leave and tell them everything is fine and there was a mis_understanding."_

Wait, _what?!_ How could they!_ Now_ they decide to be evil? _Now?!  
_

Brick's response came out almost as a laugh, "Y-you wouldn't."

"Let's look for Mojo, girls," Blossom said, completely ignoring Brick while Butterbutt and the bubbly one flew past them and began searching the place. She turned back to Brick, "We also have some questions we would like to ask before leaving, if you would be _so kind_ as to answer them."

Brick glared at Pinky, and even though it was hard to spot it, Butch could tell he was surprised. If Butch knew anything, this wasn't turning out good for them. They were going to find Mojo and question him, and then waste more time and question them. And if they were to not get their way, that threat Bossy had made would become a reality.

Butch kissed his teeth. That had been a low blow, pinky. Messing with their chances of escaping? _L__ow blow._

* * *

"Fine," Brick backed away, holding the door open and let the antagonizing call girl inside, "Go right ahead. As you can see, we just finished off fighting Mojo."

It didn't make sense to go back on Brick's original plan to accuse Mojo of leaving them here for months. They were searching the place for him now! Might as well tell the truth on that.

Another reason why Blossom is a wickedly witless smart-a$$ and a primitive blood-freezing plague of sighing and grief. Always barging in here, accusing them of something that wasn't even their fault, and ruining his day all together. She was even greedy enough to take away his victory over Him, making it short-lived. He rather have the child services come and decide that Mojo had done nothing wrong and keep him and his brothers locked up in here for another two years; then have this witch come in with her sisterly biddies and make this already apprehensive experience more so and end up free.

"I can see that," she said as she just _waltz_ in further. That would have pi**ed him off more if the building she was walking into was a building he actually cared about. Everyone thought they knew the rowdy ruffs, thinking this was their home and sanctuary, where they plotted evil plans with their monkey father. Instead, this was where their prison cells were kept, so she could come in and mess it up with her appearance if she wanted to. The place was already useless to him, reason why he wanted to leave.

Although...it was a pleasant thought, thinking if the roles were switched and Blossom had to kiss up to him in order to escape. If only...

"What had he used, another one of his ridiculous contraptions?"

...Hmm...he was going to have to, reluctantly, agree with her...

"You could said that," Brick stated, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to look at her. Instead, he watched his brothers watching them and the other two puffs, flying around madly in search for the monkey twit...wait a minute...

Brick counted his brothers. There was Boomer...and Butch...oh hell, where was the third one?

Well, Bear may be hiding from them. Brick did question him about his encounters with the puffs after all, so he may have taken that as a sign to avoid them. But that wouldn't do. If Brick wanted to rub his victory in Him's face properly, and continue winning these battles, Bear's existence would have to be known. Him wants secrecy, so Brick will aim for exposure. Better start now.

"Oh, by the way," Brick causally spoke up, as if he wasn't speaking to his arch enemy, causing her to face him suspiciously, "I think you should know that we have a new brother."

Brick got weirded out looks Boomer and Butch had sent and a shocked expression he received from Blossom. Sure, she was tired and half thinking, so hearing something like this would make her perk up. Yes, but this would most likely cause her to worry about if Mojo had been planning something. Or, if it was just Brick and his brothers plotting to out number the puffs in order to win their fights. It was predictable. Pinky couldn't ignore that.

"So...where is he then?" Blossom questioned. Oh, so she wanted proof? Fine, if he had to.

"Bear!" Brick yelled out.

* * *

**Bear's PoV:**  
What were they doing here? Was it even_ safe_ to be _near_ them?!  
OK, ok, calm down. Freaking out while hiding in your assigned room is _not_ exactly good idea.  
And of all places, _here_ is where I went? Mojo probably booby trapped this room, you idiot!

No, relax! Hopefully Mojo's been dealt with already. The only threat I have to consider are those girls. Brick mentioned them before, and he did seem somewhat concerned about them. In fact, it sounded like Brick wasn't too happy to see them at the door. Maybe he'll kick them out? Then, if that's the case, I'm _really _over reacting right now. But, there's still details lacking. Like, what exactly are they looking for? Are they here because child services sent them? I'm not completely sure how child services works, so maybe, that's normal? Or, are they here for something else? Maybe they're here for my brothers? Or worse, maybe for me?

Great, serves me right for not staying to listen when I got the chance.

Well, if they don't know about me, they won't be looking for me. That would be great. But if they are looking for me, I'll need to get out of here before the situation gets worse. With that being said, I should probably get out of this closet and find a better hiding spot with a surveillance advantage before-

_**Creeeeek...**_

Well f***. I stay behind the door as the person coming in speaks,"Damn loud a$$ door." Voice sounded feminine. One of the puffs confirmed. Double f***. I can hear her walk around the room. Was she looking for me? Or, did she just happen to find this room interesting for some reason? Or actually, what's even more of an interesting thought, how did she get pass Brick? Did he let her through, or did they just bust in?!

Actually no, the second option is unlikely. I probably would have heard a lot more noise while escaping out of that situation. With super-hearing, I should have heard it from all the way here. No way. They break in, _and_ knock out my brothers? We're all super-powered brothers! To add to that, I've only watched Butch fight so far, and that was against Him. Not like he's a real challenge when he's too angry to think, but he's not exactly weak either. I can be sure at least Butch could handle the situation if a fight broke out.

Nah, Brick had let them in then. But for what reason? Maybe the puffs were sent by child services, then. But did that mean I was to leave, or stay in here? There are still many reasons to stay where I am.

Suddenly, the door nob in front of me was turning. Gah!

The door opened, and there I saw the face of the raven puff. Her expression looked bored as her dull lime eyes scanned the clothes behind me. But then, her eyebrow rose just a slight bit. Oh, please tell me _all_ of me had turned invisible. The girl, whose name I wish I knew now, stared through me a second longer before closing the door. I'm going to say it's safe to assume she hadn't seen me. Her footsteps were loud as she walked away from the closet door. I think she's leaving. I hear the other open...and then close with a _**click!  
**_Ok normally I would just assume the coast was clear and walk out of the closet casually, but I'm sure she has superpowers. If she has superpowers, she may hear me. S**t, she may have heard my breath-

Suddenly, the door in front of me swung open again and out of no where a hand had grabbed hold of my shirt and practically threw me to a wall without letting go. Before I knew it, I was being held up in mid air by the same girl I thought just left this room! She glared at me, her eyes looking a lot more threatening than before, though they don't compare to Brick's. She growled in a low tone of voice, "Ok, I got questions and you _better_ give me answers!"

"Hold on," I asked,"You heard me, didn't you?"

She smirked, using a mocking tone of voice, "Yes," she then grabbed my nose,"but that had been _after_ I thought I saw this first."

Then, she twisted my nose. Really, _really, hard. _It had hurt, making me brush her hand away,"Ok, ok," I said, brushing her hand away. I can feel the blood rushing down my nose already. That's just embarrassing, I could turn invisible faster than that! Covering my nose to prevent my blood from dripping, I ask,"What do you want?"

Her face turned serious again as she spoke, "Who created you?"

...Well, I'm kind of sure now that she's not with the government. If she had been, this would be a useless question. But, knowing this, that makes me feel a little more comfortable answering these questions while I'm still being held up by the collar of my shirt. I suck in a deep breath through my mouth before answering,"I had been created in a secret lab in a secret building provided by the government."

Her face turned grim as she thought over what I said. It quickly ended, however, and she asked her next question, "Do you know who Bunny is?"

Bunny?! How does she know _her?_

Well, this is further proof that she's not with the government. Government agents would have known that I know her. I was practically raised with her as a kid! But then, what did _she_ want with Bunny?

"How do you know her?" I asked, maybe with a little too much force. She only replied back,"I'm the one asking the questions here, not _you. So, _what are you doing here at Mojo's? And where's Bunny?"

_"Bear!"_

That had been Brick. Although, I would have moved, if someone didn't threaten me saying,"His a$$ is gonna have to wait, unless you want me to shut you up."

Well, I wouldn't say Brick's a totally friendly guy, but he's not _that_ bad to be called an a$$. I would have said that too if before she hadn't already stated that she just wanted me to answer her questions. That, supported by the glare I was getting from her, convinced me to just answer, "Him had kidnapped me and placed me here-"

"Him? _You _know _Him?"  
_

"Uh, yeah. He kidnapped me, and threatened my friends," Her expression told me she wasn't _that_ interested, so I decided to add, "_including _Bunny, that if they don't do what he says, he'll hurt me."

Again, she thought over what I had told her. Then she asked, "...Are you sure? You better as hell not being lying."

_"__Bear!__"_

Well, his mood wasn't getting any better.

"Look, I don't know exactly what you want with Bunny, but as long as you don't plan to hurt her-"

"Of course not!" She snapped back. For a second, she had been about to say something else, but she stopped herself. A second later, she continued,"The powerpuff girls don't hurt people, we protect them."

"So, you'll protect her from Him and the government?"

"What do the government want with her?"

"It's a long story," I said, almost sighing with grief, "if you want find Bunny, you got to trust me. She is with our two other friends, Bud and Bish. Him told them they can't leave the city of Townsville. As advice, I would _not_ make their existence known to _everyone_. The government will take advantage of that. Now, I kind of don't want to get in trouble with Brick, so-"

"Final question."

_"__BEAR!__"_

Oh my gosh. "Yes?"

"Is that screaming banshee back there your brother?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Ok then 'Bear the Rowdyruff Boy!'" She dropped me abruptly before continuing, "You better hurry, redcap doesn't sound happy."

"Yeah, I can tell," I practically busted down the door and ran for it. I can see why my brothers don't like these 'puffs' so much...


	16. Chapter 14 Part 2

**June 6, 2015  
Dear readers,**  
**I've been thinking lately, and I'm going to be honest with you all, I won't be able to update every month. There's a lot going on around me, so you'll have to excuse me for lack of update. But, maybe without the pressure I get from the need to update the story at a deadline, I'll write even more. Reverse Psychology, right?**  
**I really do hope I can be more flexible without promising a deadline. I really do care for this story, and about what you guys think of it. It would kill me if I couldn't finish this story.**  
**But, never mind all the sad thoughts. I must continue writing this chapter up. I'll just add it onto this "chapter" when I finish. Good reading and writing to you all my fellow readers.**  
**~goldendstar**

**PS(I hope to finish this chapter REALLY soon)**

***Later on, at 11:16pm***  
**Finally, I think I finished it! Anyway, quick note, you can choose what mean, yet funny, nickname Buttercup will give Bear in a poll I created (my first ever poll too) for the story. It should show up on my profile page. The nickname will probably show in the next two chapters I believe, so that'll give all of you plenty of time to vote. Besides that, Thank you for your patience, and I hope to see you in the next chapter real soon! *goes to bed***

* * *

**Narrator's PoV:**

Buttercup watched as the new purple 'oh so tough,' ruff boy ran. Pathetic, it was to watch, yet somewhat understandable. Brick wasn't the patient kind, even BC knew that since they were kids. The raven puff floated back over to the general area where everyone was meeting. She couldn't care less if this was a villain's home or not. She has kicked Mojo's behind about a thousand times before, she wasn't afraid to do it again. As for the boys? Their a$$es too. It's been a while, sure, but Butch's muscles did look pretty useless. He was probably easier to beat up than those fake 'powerpuff' criminals.

Seriously, who was dumb enough to rob a bank dressed as the powerpuffs themselves? That was something that would be considered a signature Butch move to do.

But back to what the purple ruff told her. The government was the one who created Bunny, confirmed. A s***storm was coming their way when she was done here. What reason could possibly excuse them of breaking into their home, steal their sister's hair, and experiment with it? They didn't even bother to ask them for it. Not that Buttercup would have let them, but manners count for something! And to hide it from them...no, that kind of s*** would not pass by Buttercup. No one but selfish people do things like that!

After a moment of popping a vein, Buttercup came to realize she had completely stopped moving. Her fist was tightly clutched as she rubbed in into the palm of her other hand. It would be a relief to punch something today...

Continuing to move forward, Buttercup went back to the previous topic in her mind. Bunny had friends. That was probably predictable, why else would the FBI show them Bunny's picture with three others? They were expecting the four of them to be together. But it hadn't completely hit Buttercup that they were friends until now.

That ruff, Bear was his name, (though she'll find him a better one sooner or later), he seemed a little too...'close,' to Bunny for her taste. No matter if they knew each other better than she knows either one of them, that was still her little baby sister! And he was a rowdyruff! That s*** between them, whatever it was, was gonna have to die. As for the other two currently with Bunny...well, Buttercup's 'not-so-serious,' statement earlier was looking pretty realistic now. Another powerpunk to worry about. Why, oh why, was the universe so cruel?!

To make matters worse, who da hell was the fourth one? Was he just an extra? Maybe the government lab idiots messed up at one point and ended up having him? Or maybe they purposely added a fourth one? Why though? Well, why not? They're sneaky a$$es got away with stealing Bunny's DNA, so why not use it as much of it as they want? If that was the case, Buttercup was really gonna go berserk on the guy that came up with that idea. Those M&amp;F-fers had no idea what was coming to them…

Well, Buttercup wasn't sure of what to make of the fourth one yet, but the purple ruff and punk were already on her list of things to keep Bunny away from. She was not having a sister who was friends with the enemy. That was trap set up right there!

As she returned, she found out nothing much had changed, except now everyone's attention was on Bear and Blossom, who eyed the new ruff suspiciously. Seems like she woke up.

* * *

This was it. Here was proof to all their suspicions. A rowdyruff that, reasonably, looked similar to Bunny. Brown hair, and shade of purple for eye color. Only, messy brown hair, and a dark shade of purple for eye color. It's expected though, Him's DNA mutates the genetics of their DNA enough to create these physical changes. Interesting enough, though, the rowdyruffs never seem to be around Him. Or talk about Him. Or at least, they don't talk about Him to them. But then again, why would they? It's not like either party would sit down long enough and talk about their daily lives. Pigs would fly before that would happen.

"Bossy, this is Bear," Brick announced as he patted his brother's shoulder, "Bear, this is..." He paused, thinking over what he was going to say. He probably would have insulted her by now, but that threat she had cleverly came up with must have given him second thoughts. Finally, he said, "This is my arch enemy, to save you any _details."_ Smart of him to not directly slander her. She was really not in the mood for it. All she wanted was sleep. Every part of her ached for it. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

Taking in a deep breath, Blossom spoke up, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," keeping her tone of voice as if she was bored and didn't care, she continued, "I assume Mojo created you?"

For a split second, Bear had been about to answer, when Brick budded in again, _"Yes, _he was, right Bear?"

Bear, a second later, nodded, "Yeah, that's correct."

Something, already, was not right about this. Brick was filling his mouth with words before he could even talk. If Blossom wanted real answers, she would need to figure out-

_"Blossom!"_  
Blossom looked behind everyone to find Buttercup carelessly walk towards them, _"What is it, Buttercup?"  
"You don't have to worry about quizzing the weakling. I took care of him already."  
_Blossom was almost attempted to raise an eyebrow, _"What do you mean?"  
"I got our answers, let's just hurry this up already, will you?"  
_Blossom sighed quietly, before facing Brick again, "So, was he the reason why this place looks like a mess?"

"No," Brick answered,"But that's all I'm telling you, Pinky."

Blossom crossed her arms,"Oh, really?"

"Are you going to be the one typing this up in a report?" Blossom didn't even bother to answer, because she knew Brick was going to continue anyway,"I don't have to share what goes on between us, and that crazy monkey. Mind your own s***."

Blossom sighed. She should have seen this coming. It was kind of a duh that _he_ wouldn't tell her. Brick is a monstrously myopic delinquent and a decadent cold-hearted chromosome-deficient test tube experiment. He was, in his own language, an a$$ who enjoyed insulting her and getting underneath her skin, and making her feel dumb in general. It wasn't good for her health to be around him. Especially when she couldn't even stay awake to beat him at his own game. She was lucky she got even this far without falling over from exhaustion, she just had to speed things up before something happens that'll _really_ embarrass her.

In fact, she hadn't even realized until now that Buttercup was standing up for her again,"Yosemite Sam! Cool your s*** a little! She was just asking!"

"Buttercup," Blossom said, grabbing her sister's arm,"Calm down. We're almost done here, we just need Bubbles to come back with Mojo."

Buttercup paused, before asking,"Yeah, where is she?"

It was then, as if summoned by her sister's thoughts, that Bubbles had yelled out,"I'm coming!"  
Seconds later, the blonde sister had appeared, with a garbage bag over her shoulder, squirming around. Weird. The words, though, gave Blossom a better idea what was in the bag her sister was carrying,"Get me out of the bag! Someone is going to pay for this. I, Mojo Jojo, do not deserve such foul treatment. Those boys are in _humongous_ trouble, and when I see them again-"

"Oh, _SHUT UP!"_ Butch yelled out suddenly, which thankfully woke up Blossom a lot. Mojo didn't usually affect her ability to stay awake, but she was already extremely tired. Everyone stared as Butch continued his offense towards the monkey, "You couldn't get any more pathetic than being stuff in a garbage bag, stop trying!"

There was a gasp from the bag before Mojo spoke up,"You! Is that who's carrying me in this containment filled with waste!" Suddenly, movement in the bag and Bubbles cry of pain suggested that Mojo was trying to attack whoever was holding the bag. Bubbles instantly dropped it as Mojo continued,"You brainless failure of mine, I'll have your head for putting me in here! I'll create a weapon that'll destroy you and your useless brothers, you hear me! Why did I even create such futile and lethargic cretins? I should have gotten rid of you when I got the chance, you unconscionably malignant simpletons and a malingering dull-witted shameless exhibition of genetic deficiency!"

Mojo continued to rampage on and on about his hate for the ruffs as Bubbles stood beside her sisters, rubbing the back of her head. Blossom, noticing this, asked, "Are you ok Bubbles?"

"Yeah, but that really did hurt..." Bubbles replied. Hmm...she didn't seem upset about it.

"Let me see your head."

Bubbles nodded and turned around for Blossom to examine...Doesn't seem like anything serious. There may be a bruise, but it was tiny. It wasn't too mush of a con-

"OW!"

Blossom turned to the sound of the noise, and what she saw made her sigh in annoyance, "Buttercup."

"What?! He deserved that! Little piece of s*** should know better than to randomly start swinging!"

Apparently, it was ok to kick someone in the gut if they hurt your sister without knowing it. Well, at least it was a villain she kicked. Meanwhile, the boys had said nothing about it. Boomer and Butch watched silently while Brick wasn't even paying attention. He was up there in his repugnant gray matter, trying to plan what devious ideas he had in store. Then, there was Bear, who strangely had a more expression on his face than his brothers. He stared wide eyed, from Buttercup, to Mojo, then back to her again. Huh...well, since he's probably been recently exposed to his brothers, eventually he wouldn't seem so surprised by these things. They're brothers after all. Something's got to rub off onto him.

Ignoring the bunch, Blossom spoke, "Open up the bag."

Buttercup did as she said, and ripped open the bag. Soon, an angry monkey appeared in front of them, covered in some messy liquids that smelled...horribly bad! Blossom covered her nose from the overwhelming stench as everyone reacted to fetor.

"Oh, god!"  
"What the f***!"  
Buttercup and Butch both said in union as Boomer and Bear jumped back, Bear adding, "Somebody open a window!" As he went to do that, Bubbles had put her nose in Blossom's as she cried out,"Eww!"  
...Why in her hair? Well, the shampoo Blossom had been using did smell better than _this._  
All the while, Brick just stood there. What? Could he not smell that!

"As super-powered humans," Brick began, "Did you all forget that we don't need to breathe constantly?"

...Oh, of course. They all had the chemical X inside their systems, which meant they didn't need to breathe at all for very long periods of time. But, like normal humans, breathing is a habit for them. Which, is good because it helps get oxygen to their cells so that they can use it to make cellular energy. It's bad having a habit like this though, when you're under water, in space, or are experiencing terrible smells like this.

Taking the opportunity to stop the habit now, Blossom focused on her lungs as Mojo spoke up,_"This _is why I told you three to never mess around with chemicals. Look what you've done! My fur's now falling off thanks to you!" To prove his point, he ripped off a bunch of fur from his arm, and waved it in Brick's face,"And my skin itching and burning, and it's all your fault! Why, I ought to pour the same liquids over your heads! See if you like it!"

Brick didn't even blink. The emotionless expression on his face told Blossom that he was truly a cold hearted heathen. She didn't even like Mojo, and she still felt sorry for him. Having to go through such a pain like that must be absolutely annoying and miserable. But, obviously, Brick did not care. He only replied, saying, "We'll meet you down at Child Services after you clean up."

In complete frustration, Mojo waved his hands in the air as he matched away, muttering to himself whatever he was muttering about. Now that the awful smell had left with him, Blossom focused on breathing again.

"So, are we done here, or not?"

...You know, for being a careless human towards others, she would just eat up more of his time just to get him annoyed. But, the fog of sleep was clouding her mind, and she was desperate to get this whole situation over with. She shrugged, "I guess, since there's nothing else to do."

"Good. Now, out!" Brick said, heading for the door. Then, there was a voice that spoke up. It had to be the first time today Blossom heard him talk. A kind of cautious tone came with the blonde's question, "Do you mean them, or us, or...?"

"No Boomer, I mean everyone," Brick answered as he left, "I'm assuming there's no reason for any of us to be here, so it's time to leave. The four of us got to go to go to Child Services, and they...go wherever they wanna go-"

"To Child Services as well, Brick," Blossom answered as she also left, causing her sisters to follow behind her. Brick, already floating in air, glared at her, "Why?"

"We have to go down there and confirm what we saw. They are expecting us to either say everything's fine or everything's not fine."

"And what are you going to say?"

She glared at Brick. He made that sound as if he was going to tell her what to say if she answered wrong. "Exactly what we saw, Brick, that's what we're telling them."

He thought over what she said. It was only a moment later he began to fly again in the directly where Child Services may, or may not be at. Blossom was going to hope that meant he was going to leave her only with just that. Somehow, Blossom was able to drag herself into the air again. Hopefully, they had a place to sit where they all were going. Including Bear.

* * *

A/N:

References: (Season 1 Episode 2-B: Powerpuff Bluff)


	17. UpdateNo I Haven't Quit The Story

9/20/15  
A/N: If you would like to see a better, updated version of this fanfic, please go to my quotev page. I'll just be continuing the story there, it's easier to edit and add chapters there.


End file.
